What you wish for
by Mr. Aanonymous
Summary: They say when you make a wish, your dreams will come true. But the dark reality of getting what you've wished for, will have your desires to be your downfall. Watch as the ghost of desire grants those wishes and gives them a taste of the reality of their actions. /Will have R rated actions. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody, yes this is . As you all know my former partner dropped this story for personal reasons and no longer wants his name to be associated with it. While many of you might think I would have hard feelings and take something like that personally, the truth is I don't . I fully understand what its like to feel trapped in a project you no longer want to be a part of. After finding his opinion and reason for leaving we both parted on even terms. In fact if the opportunity ever comes up I wouldn't mind working with him again._

 _Now about the actual story, first off I obviously have a new parter in the guise of JP-Ryder. He is an accomplished writer in his own right and I look forward to working with him._

 _Second, as far as this story is concerned the third season of Danny phantom did not take place. The reason for this is because after finding out that the show was going to be canceled anyway all, or most, of the writers for the show up and quit. Forcing the stupid executives to shove writers onto the doomed show and just tossing stuff in that they thought '_ hey why not?'. _Case-in-point everyone in the show lost half their IQ points. I could go on for days on how stupid the third season was but I don't wanna torture you guys._

 _Third,all the previous chapters have been saved and are ready to be reposted. But make no mistake that doesn't mean that it will be exactly the same. I and my partner have learned from the mistakes made before and will work to correct and better them._

 _Fourth, as I have mentioned since we have all the previous chapters we will post them each two days apart until we are caught up. But don't worry in the time since it was originally taken down I have been working on the plots and the actual future chapters of this story and they will be posted when ready._

 _Fifth and lastly in end author's of future chapters posted I or my partner will give explanations of our characters in this story to better understand the mindset of said characters. We will also post similarities of the Danny Phantom characters in this story to the heavily popular_ Game of thrones _characters. Let me explain. We will use this apparatus as the original Danny Phantom cartoon was taken down after 2007. Almost 10 years ago, while GOT is only half way through its intended run and is, at the moment, theeeeeeee most popular TV show in not only the history of television but also the world. Case-in-point the actual queen of England came to the main set in Ireland and met the main cast. That says more than I or anyone else could ever write._

What You Wish For

 **Chapter 1: How It All Started**

In the perpetually haunted city of Amity park the sun was shining with a clear blue sky above the spectrally malignant metropolis. In the heart of this neon green coated concrete jungle was the Annual ghost convention. In this gathering of all things spectral Fans, tourists, authors, business representatives, scientists, mercenaries and, of course, ghost hunters were buying, selling, and demonstrating weapons, equipment and merchandise. Even the Guys In White or 'GIW' had a recruiting station with a line of people signing up to join the sanctioned ghost hunting organization. Surprisingly only one third of the ghostketeers known as team phantom was there: the lover of all things technology Tucker.

Being the entrepreneur that he was, got his own booth. He was making a killing selling authentic, Phantom merchandise. Including his own specially made spectral hunting gear constructed with materials 'borrowed' from Fenton-works. All is good in the convention until eventually, almost as if on cue, thee accident prone Jack Fenton found the one gypsy ghost hunting booth and grabbed her violet ancient light oiling lamp which he proceeds to drop and smash apart.

After which a green mist rose from the broken remains and flied through one of the air vents while the gypsy ghost hunter was demanding that Jack pay for ruining an antique lamp. But in the middle of her rant objects around the convention animated and started attacking people. Plants growing vines to strangle. Vehicles came to life and grew mouths to eat victims as they ran them over. Even the Standees of celebrities, military, and monsters became solid and whole, assaulting people with their once cardboard weapons.

As people riot trying to escape, the mercenaries and ghost hunters fight as best they can against they're newly found prey, evaporating into green smoke from only one ecto-attack no matter how powerful but only to be replaced with a more dangerous constructs. Soon after the brawl begins Tucker notices from his equipment that these ghosts have a pattern and an identical ghost signature no matter what they are.

While the Fentons and the other visiting ghost hunters handle the constructs, Tucker takes his ghost hunting gear and tracks down the source with the Fenton Finder. Following the device, Tucker fights and sneaks his way though the battle and panicking crowd until he finds himself two floors up, outside of the main office.

 _***Amity Park. Convention Center. 02Sept2014. 1400Hrs.***_

Inside of the room, Desiree is floating in mid air, growing each second while being fanned by two faceless genie constructs as she enjoys the fruits of her labor, watching the chaos ensuing. She is interrupted as she hears someone knocking hard against the door to her temporary palace. Desiree assumes it is some straggling humans trying to break in to find refuge from her constructs. So she turns back to the large window that oversees all her chaos, ignoring little piggies trying to break into her wolf's den.

Unbeknown to her, it is actually Tucker on the other side out of breath from running away from the constructs and up the stairs while carrying 50 lbs of Fenton gear and his own gadgets. Moments later after repeated failures to knock or kick down the door Tucker mumbles. "Screw this."

Tucker takes out the Fenton Peeler and activates it. The short ecto-pistol extended into an ecto-rifle first and then re-configured, folding over itself until it reorganized into a chrome suite of armor over his entire body with a neon green coat of arms on his chest and a transparent mask covering his face. Using the Ecto-rifle he shoots a hole through the door, sticks the grenade launcher attachment of the rifle in the new hole and pulls the second trigger.

The Fenton ecto-grenade is launched into the room, harmlessly through the door hole and explodes the millisecond it makes contact with Desiree. The two genie constructs evaporate into a puff of smoke. The blast of the explosion hurls Desiree against the large window, cracking it into a spider web pattern before she falls to the floor, disorientated.

Tucker taps on the burnt and nearly disassembled door and it breaks off its hinges falling to the ground into the office. Walking into the room with his ecto-rifle focused on the glowing neon green ecto entity he cracks a smug smile. "Whoa! Desiree? The wishing ghost?"

Still recovering from the blast Desiree looks up at the confident voice and sees a figure in an unfamiliar chrome suite of armor. Desiree focuses on the coat of arms on the chest of the modern knight and sees the symbol of the Fentons. Fools, even by human standards, that built the machine that makes portals between her home and the human realm. The spectral wish granter was surprised to say the least as she had seen the Fenton clan Patriarch and Matriarch at the human gathering and even granted their wish that ghosts would appear. As far as she knew they were still fighting. Their hybrid son wouldn't have needed to use his parent's equipment. So who could this be? Desiree looked up and saw the face of one of the halfas' helpers. The foolish one. "YOU!"

"Holy crap! I actually beat you? That was easy. I thought Danny said you were one of the heavy hitters. I'll have to ask him why he's been having so much trouble this whole time."

Enraged by his insults the ghost genie raised off the ground and hovered in several feet in the air. "YOU DARE ATTACK AND INSULT ME, WHELP?"

"Maybe its because he relies too much on his ghost powers and not enough on the beautiful tech his parents and I develop. It takes him, what? A day to a week to defeat and capture you. I did it in like 10 seconds."

"NRAGH!" Desiree growled as she manifested green flames from her hand.

Tucker tightened his weapon and raised to her head. "Whoa there, ghost genie. You know what this is? Its a ghost's worst nightmare. Its strips away Ecto energy from ghosts until there's virtually nothing left but a husk. Jazz used it on Spectra once. It turned her into a pathetic old hag! Imagine what I'd do to you?"

"Why are you warning me?"

"You could call me a nice guy... and I get to say that I got to be the one who made the great and powerful Desiree to surrender with barely a fight. Well that's something I'll hold over Danny and Sam for a looong time." Desiree rolled her eyes at the whelp's statement as she saw the human pull out the small white and chrome cylinder from his knapsack. "Now how about you be a good little ghost genie and smoke yourself into this thermos and let me have my bragging rights."

"NEVER WHELP!" Desiree shouted as the green flames erupted from her hands and engulfed the young ghost hunter. "Who has the bragging rights now, whelp?" Desiree laughed as Tucker was engulfed in the emerald inferno. But almost instantly the flames ceased. Desiree was shocked to see that her normally all powerful flames hadn't burnt the human to a crisp or even dirtied the suite. The mortal was still smirking smugly at her while his armor was as shiny as ever.

"I'm gonna go with still me. Now think fast!" Tucker quipped as he fired his weapon and the ecto-bolt hit his spectral enemy square in the chest. Immediately after Desiree was hit with the luminescent energy blast Desiree began peeling in layers from her raven black hair down to her baby blue ghost tail.

While he wasn't there when the Fenton peeler was used on Spectra he had heard about it from Jazz and Danny. How the ghostly councilor had screamed in agony as she was peeled away decades at a time until she looked like a bag of bones in a crimson suite.

This was not that. Desiree screamed in agony sure, but as each layer peeled away Desiree did not seem to age as Spectra had. The ghost genie instead became smaller with each layer. Her skin became more flesh colored and darker. Her ghost tail disappeared and legs formed in its place. Even her clothes changed from their dull baby blue to a dark rich violet. Eventually the last layer was peeled away and Desiree fell from the air and landed in a pile of her own peeled ectoplasmic husks.

As Desiree was distracted, sloshing around in her own husks, Tucker collapsed his ecto-rifle back into its pistol form and re-holstered it. He then took out the Fenton Thermos, removed the lid, and pointed the opening at Desiree. "Say hi to Spectra for me."

Tucker slapped the lid onto the back of the thermos. The powerful blue vortex erupted out and engulfed any and all spectral energy it came in contact with. As Desiree was still in the pile of herself she heard what the mortal said. She heard the familiar blast of the cursed machine. Desiree knew what was coming. Desiree could even see it. She could see her former skin, hair, clothes and even her green ectoplasmic blood in the carpet and herself were soaked in being sucked away into the sky blue vortex. Desiree knew it was only a short matter of time until she was sucked in with the rest of herself. After what felt like an eternity for both of them the blue vortex retracted back into the Fenton Thermos.

"Ha! Gotcha, suck it Danny!" Tucker bragged as he slammed the lid back onto the top of the thermos.

"Ugh... wha-what did you do?"

Turning from the thermos to the voice, Tucker could see to their mutual shock, that Desiree was still in the room on her knees staring at her brown hands. "Whoa, how is that possi-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Desiree screamed at Tucker.

"This can't be happening." Tucker panicked as he took out the ecto-meter but found nothing.

"There is no ecto signature in the vicinity. Thank you for using Fenton works productions." The faintly feminine machine voice answered.

"What? That can't be right. You must be malfunctioning." Tucker reasoned as he started recalibrating the device. As he did Desiree grabbed onto the desk next to her and hoisted herself up onto her new feet.

"YOU! You will pay for what you have done to me mortal." Desiree threatened as she raised her other hand at Tucker.

Tucker looked away from his precious machine and took in the sight before him. The husks, peeled skin, and the ecto were all gone. Even the stains that still should have been on the carpet. "So the thermos did work."

For another few minutes Desiree kept pointing her hand at Tucker, concentrating. Trying in vein to manifest her emerald fire and burn the insufferable armored mortal. But instead she found only her arm burning not from the heat but from pain, pain that grew the longer she held up her arm. Her arm soon began shaking from the strain until it eventually gave up and collapsed at her side. Desiree was even more confused when she grabbed her weakened shoulder. Since her left hand was used to prop herself up on the desk she fell on the floor and on her ass in a thud.

Tucker couldn't help but laugh. Seeing one of the thee most powerful ghosts he's ever seen or heard of, a reality changer, on her ass in pain and too helpless to even stand up on her own. It was just too good. Seeing the mortal laugh at her humiliation he caused her filled Desiree with rage. She grabbed the stapler on the desk and threw it at Tucker with what little might she had left and hit him in the face plate. "You and all other mortals that wish upon me will suffer!"

Tucker only laughed even harder. "Yeah, sure. 'All will suffer' right?" Tucker pulled out glowing neon green hand cuffs. "I'm taking you back to Fenton Works."

"You will do no such thing mortal!"

"Would you stop with the 'mortal' crap? Since you can't go in the thermos we gotta do this the hard way." Panicking Desiree grabbed the hole puncher to defend herself. Tucker laughed again. "Wow, talk about how the mighty have fallen."

Desiree was ready to throw but before she had the chance an explosion erupted behind Tucker. Just like the ghost before him the blast hurled him against the wall almost knocking him through it. Once he landed the armor shut down and re-collapsed into the pistol. Leaving Tucker in only his civilian clothes.

"Come on out you waist of ectoplasm and get ready for your ass whoop'n!" Jack threatened as he charged into the huge hole he just made with his ecto-grenade launcher he was carrying. But to his dismay he saw no ugly slime drooling monstrous ghost for him to battle. "Uh, you sure you got the right room?"

"There was a huge ghost presence in here a minute ago." Maddie said walking in with a scanner.

"Well where'd it go? Ghost can't just disappear like that... can they?"

"Idiots!" Tucker yelled as he looked back at the desk and found his brag story missing. "And now she's gone! Great. You happy now?"

"Danny's friend. What are you doing here?"

Unknown to the three ghost hunters but at the outside of the ghost convention, behind the screaming and panicking crowds, the screen to a large air vent was broken open from the inside and a woman in rich violet silk was leaning against the wall of the building for support as she walked down the alley.


	2. First Step

_Hey everybody. Yup like I said before, two days later and I'm back with a new chapter. This one is pretty straight forward no real need for spoilers. Its fairly short and for the most part its a stepping stone. But make no mistake. In this chapter is thee first step Desiree takes to not just to regain her power, but also greatness in her own right._

 _Oh and just to help you guy's out on what Desiree looks like now. Go to Deviant art and look up HUMAN DESIREE: CrimsonFace for how Desiree looks at the beginning of the chapter. Now for when she gets new clothes at Victoria's secret she looks like Commission: Sexy Teacher Desiree by day: Grimphantom._

 _Well without further adieu, the next chapter. I own nothing. Enjoy._

 **What You Wish For**

 **Chapter 2: Desiree Gets Back On Her Feet**

As Desiree stumbled away from the chaos at the human ghost hunter gathering, she was surprised to see the streets were completely empty. While she was grateful that she wouldn't have to worry about being seen, the silence was oddly disturbing. Catching her breath by a bench, Desiree tried to summon her ecto energy by concentrating on her hands again, to try and reignite them like she did before. But failed. Couldn't even light a spark.

"Damn that whelp! The next time I see him, I don't care how, but I will make him suffer!" she growled. Suddenly, the shriek of sirens passed by her. Taking a peek, she noticed several white and black metal carriages with bright red and blue flashy things on top heading in the direction of human ghost hunter gathering.

'They must be here for wish constructs.' Desiree reasoned. 'What are they going to do when they find it empty with just armed humans more insane than the standard mortal?'

Not wanting to find out Desiree got up from the bench to escape but the second she did she fell back down on her knees from the sudden exhaustion. Picking herself up she groaned. "Ugh, that's not going to work."

Desperate Desiree looked around for something- anything that could help her move. She found it when she spotted an abandoned yellow and black striped metal carriage that had crashed into some small red metal construct that was spewing water, she crawled her way towards it using what strength she had, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. When she got to the metal carriage she grabbed the metal handle to the door, but just her luck the second she did the metal door broke right off and fell on her head. "GAHHH! Ughhh, I hate this realm."

Still rubbing the site of where the door landed on her head Desiree crawled into the driver's side of the carriage and looked at the metal and plastic controls.

"Alright. Think, Desiree. You must have conjured up a dozen of these metal carriages for the humans of this settlement, many of which were more luxurious than this. How difficult can it be to control one?"

Looking at the instruments, she shifted the car into drive. Next she put her foot down on the left peddle and noticing that it did nothing.

"Strange. Why would they put in a pedal that did nothing?" she asked aloud. Seeing another pedal, she felt that this one would make the vehicle move forward.

Satisfied with her conclusion, Desiree confidently slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Immediately, the car shot off down the street like a bat ghost outta the ghost zone. She tried to maintain control of the car using the plastic circle but she kept pin balling from one parked car to another.

"No! I'm going too fast. Krishna, protect me!" Desiree prayed as the car sped towards her destination.

Much to her relief, the building she was trying to travel to loomed ahead. Unfortunately, she still did not know how to slow down the speeding vehicle.

"Come on! I'm the one that grants bad luck, not the one that receives it!" she shrieked. Looking ahead, she saw a glass storefront getting closer and closer.

Unfortunately, at the rate the car was moving, she knew she was about to crash into the building. Shielding herself as best she could, Desiree felt the car hit and pop off the curb before it began to spiral in the air. Time seemed to slow for Desiree as she saw various objects, like coins, random bits of paper, and various wrappers, float by her face as the world turned upside down. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard the shattering of glass before the vehicle landed on its roof inside a pink colored store. Her head made contact with the roof as it slammed on the ground, and then her head slammed into the 'driving circle' giving her a splitting headache as a shard of glass made a gash on her right temple. Desiree had just enough time to look up from the wheel to see the car run head first into the plaster wall. Desiree tried to brace herself as she knew her head would collide again with wheel and dash only harder. But thankfully a large bag of air erupted from the center of the driving circle and protected her head from the impact.

XXX

Opening her eyes from the blackness Desiree sat up from laying down on the bag of air in the car seat and had a splitting headache and felt as though her body just died again. She tried to look around but only saw everything blurry and twice of everything, even her left hand. Desiree then tried to get out of the car but the second she turned she fell flat on her face on the ground. Her body screaming in pain Desiree groaned as she pushed herself onto her back. "I really, really hate this realm!"

Desiree turned her head to the sound that was coming from the mall side entrance of the store. Flipping herself onto her back again Desiree started crawling her way to the glass doors, she observed the Ghost Child, one of her oldest enemies: Danny Phantom, fighting Skulker. Supposedly the ghost zones greatest hunter.

"Stand still, whelp. I will eviscerate you and mount your head on my wall! Its only a matter of time." Skulker boasted firing off several rockets at Danny.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Desiree coughed. "First I lose all my powers, then I crash into some merchant's plaza where I'm sure I died again. Now it turns out that the cursed hunter is fighting the Phantom not even twenty feet away from me. And now I'm so weak, all I can do is pray to Kali that the ghost boy can't find me."

"The day I let you eviscerate me is the day you get laid outside of that suit." Danny bantered, dodging the rockets and firing off several ecto-rays back at the hunter.

"Your tongue I can live without!" Skulker replied as he charged at Danny.

"Ole!" Danny mocked as he dodged the sloppy attack. "Want to try that again, toro?"

Skulker growled before firing off all his weapons. "Dodge this!" As all the rounds made impact and detonated, Skulker smirked in satisfaction. "Puny whelp." he scoffed before turning around.

"Did you miss me?" Danny chucked as Skulker faced him.

"But how?" the hunter replied incredulously.

"Your a bad shot. Duh!" Danny smirked before pulling out the Fenton Thermos. The spiral sky blue vortex capturing the hunter and pulling him into the small chrome cylinder. Looking around the empty mall, he noticed there was a lot property damage and that there were thankfully no civilians injured during the fight. Satisfied with his work, and not wanting to get stuck with the blame and the bill, Danny flew out of the mall and back home.

"Ugghhhhhh, thank you Kali." Desiree said coming back to her current situation, feeling her body get all stiff. "Nagh... how do I stop this?" She asked as she looked around and found that the mall was completely empty now.

Feeling her eyes getting heavy Desiree tried in vain to grab on to something to pull herself up but found nothing. "I am not dying again! Not like this. No way in all of the ghost zone did a nobody like that... _helper_ kill me. No! I'm getting out of this. I'll get my powers back. And that whelp will become. My. Bitch!"

With her last bit of strength Desiree stood up and leaned against the wall and focused her eyes to look around. But she saw nothing she could use. Though she did smell something. Something... good. Desiree leaned against the wall as she stumbled toward the source of the smell. She kept following it until she tripped and fell into a metal table, covering herself in yellow and red goop along with all kinds of meat and vegetables.

"Clearly, this realm has only suffering and humiliation to offer." she sighed before looking down at herself. One of the first things that caught her eye was beef slice sitting on her breasts.

"Disgusting. Though, I don't believe they ate that Jesus fellow after they crucified him." she said, flicking off the meat patty and standing up and started walking again. When it seemed like all was lost, she came across an uneaten meal on one of the food court tables. Picking it up, she took a cautionary bite.

"Chicken." she said with a satisfied smile. "Not quite sure why it is breaded but it does taste amazing. And this red goop is none to bad either."

After consuming the meal and downing the orange bubbly beverage beside it, she looked across the large room and saw her reflection. Intrigued by what she sees she walks over to it with not trouble. Looking at herself for the first time, she saw that her light violet bedlah was torn to shreds, barely leaving any cloth that cover her ample breast and her womanhood, and legs. Being that it was see through it wasn't like the bedlah covered much anyway but still.

But beyond her clothes Desiree noticed that her hair, her skin, her eyes, even her height! Everything was the same, the same as she was when ghostly. Though now her hair was largely unkempt. But now, her skin. It wasn't the same ghostly neon green. No it was a light brown of all shades. Above all that she noticed that she was no longer a giant. If anything she was the average size of a mortal woman.

The reminder of her powerless form the former ghost genie with anger and rage. So much that she clenched her hands together, raised them into the air and groaned in hate igniting a few green sparks from her fingertips. ASTONISHED she looked at her hands and found her fingers covered in soot.

Filled with joy Desiree laughed. "YES! This is not over helper! You hear me? This. Is. Not. Over!" She announced but the moment she did her head felt light and the ghost of desire fall over to her side, forcing her to latch onto the nearby table to stedy herself. Grabbing her head Desiree tried to balance herself but then she heard a large angry sound from her stomach. "Ughhh, but first things first."

Desiree grabbed another leftover chicken sandwich and looked back at her reflection for a moment to see her tattered bedlah and how it was just barely hanging onto her body.

"This is going to have to go. But where can I find a replacement?" Desiree asked before she looked back at the store she crashed into. See saw the sign. 'Victoria's Secret'.

Walking inside a pink colored store she looked at her infernal ride. One of the wheels had bounced away from the car and had rolled away to the other side of the store while black smoke billowed from a compartment on the front metal carriage. "Well I'm not going to ride that again."

Looking beyond the carriage, Desiree could see undergarments varying from modest to leaving nothing to the imagination. "This must be an 'intimate garment' shop."

Walking towards the nearest rack Desiree looked for a replacement for her ruined bedlah. After tossing away several undergarments, Desiree grabbed as much of what she liked as she could.

"I don't quite know what secret this Victoria is keeping but she has great taste in clothes." Desiree said, striking several sultry and seductive poses before she began her search for more. By the time she exited the store, she had on a black mini skirt that barely reached her mid thigh, black heels, and a white button up blouse that barely contained her generously sized breasts. Returning to the food court she noticed a wishing well conveniently placed in the center. A mischievous grin crossed her face.

"This will be the perfect place to grant wishes. Hopefully, the more I grant, the faster my powers will return." Desiree said.

Taking a seat on a bench beside the well just as people began to return, she muttered, "Be careful what you wish for, mortals. You just might get it."


	3. Bad Luck Tuck

_And I'm back folks, and right on time with the latest chapter of 'what you wish for'. Spoiler alert! This chapter is primarily a tucker central one. For once! Have you guys actually noticed that the vast majority of fics out there mostly focus on either Danny or Sam. I know that Danny's name is actually the title, but still. Mix it up once in a while people. Anyway. Here it is enjoy._

 _I own nothing._

 **Ch.3: Bad Luck Tuck**

***Outside of the Amity Mall***

There was excitement and relief in the air. After three days of reconstruction and inspection, the mall was finally being reopened to the general public. The kids could pick out the latest toy they wanted. The men would inspect the new sports gear. The women would drag their husbands, boyfriends, and guy's stuck in the friend zone through every clothing store, searching for the latest and greatest in the fashion world. Only one individual out of the hundreds waiting by the entrance seemed to have a different idea in mind. That person was Tucker Foley.

Currently, Tuck was carrying nearly 50 pounds of ghost hunting equipment in his backpack, sweating like a greased pig in heat, and in a foul mood. While the body odor and back pain could be contributed to the gear he was carrying, his annoyance originated three days prior. It began right as he was about to taste sweet victory. He not only tracked the ghostly disturbance at the ghost convention, not only had he stripped Desiree of all her ghostly powers, but he was also seconds from cuffing her and tossing her back into the Ghost Zone. He would finally have bragging rights over Danny. No longer would he be the assistant to the "Incredible Danny Phantom". He would be the savior of the ghost convention.

But irony had a bitch sense of humor. Right as he was about to claim victory, Danny's idiotic and bumbling parents ruined everything. They blasted him into the wall, which deactivated his suit, and gave the spectral genie a chance to escape. When he yelled at them for ruining his capture, they simply chuckled, saying, "Leave the ghost hunting to the professionals, Danny's friend." before exiting the room and returning to the main floor to deal with the remnants of Desiree's wish constructs. Aggravated, he walked back to Fenton Works to find Danny explaining to Sam how he had managed to take down Skulker in the mall without any human injuries and only a 'little' collateral damage. When the two saw that annoyed look on his face and asked him what happened at the ghost convention, he recanted his story only for them to shrug it off.

"Not as easy as it looks. Even when you think you have the upper hand, something can always go wrong." Danny consoled him.

"At least you didn't get seriously hurt. Maybe next time, you could team up with Danny and take her down in no time flat." Sam said snapping her fingers.

Tucker wanted to yell and scream at them. Make them know how furious he was at Danny's parents. How close he had been to succeeding on his own against one of Danny's most powerful enemies. But he knew it was pointless. They would say he was letting his ego get to him. That he was part of a _team_. Right! More like the phantom club. Putting on a fake smile, Tucker took their comments before making his way home. For the next few days, he reverse engineered the Fenton's equipments, added some of his own personal modifications, and prepared himself to hunt down and capture Desiree. He thought the best place to start would be the location of the only other ghost attack that had happened that day, the mall.

Now, as the doors opened and the general public flooded the mall, a smirk crossed Tucker's face. Today he would track down Desiree, capture her, and prove to his so-called team that he didn't need their help. That he was just as good, if not a greater ghost hunter than Danny ever was.

'Who knows?' he thought as he crossed the threshold into the air conditioned shopping center. 'If things work according to plan, I might even patent this modified Foley gear and make my fortune in the ghost hunting industry. That will show those idiot Fentons who a real ghost hunter is.'

***2 Hours Later***

Nothing. That was all Tucker had to show for his careful scans of the first half of the mall. Only catching blips and traces of ecto energy on his scanner. Most likely left behind from Danny and his fight with skulker. It didn't help that he might now have permanent spinal damage from lugging around all his ghost hunting gear, or the fact that the other mall goers gave him strange looks. As he made his way to the food court, he decided he would take a well deserved breather, maybe grab a bite to eat, before scanning the other half of the mall.

Suddenly, right as he passed the closed Victoria's Secret store, two pieces of eye candy walked on by and stood in front of the store. One was the Queen B of Casper High, Paulina Sanchez. She wore her usual form fitting pink top and a pair of blue leggings that perfectly displayed her tight ass and curvy legs. Next to her was the bubbly blonde cheerleader, Star. She was wearing her usual white T-shirt with the blue star and red leggings that showed her legs and ass like her best friend. Angling his head ever so slightly, Tucker could see the trim of her lacy, red thong star was wearing. They seemed to be disappointed that their store had been completely trashed and hadn't been fixed up in time for the reopening of the mall.

Instead all the windows were still smashed, the clothes ruined, burned, and cut to pieces from the broken glass and smoke. Even the taxi was still in the store and lodged halfway through the wall. All of it was cordoned off by flimsy yellow police tape.

"Who the hell drives a taxi cab into a lingerie store?" Paulina asked, a scowl on her face.

"Whoever they were sure made a mess. Doesn't look like anything survived." Star commented with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ugh. I was so looking forward to getting a new bra or a thong or something." the Latina sighed.

"Why? So you could impress the ghost boy?" Star teased.

Paulina couldn't stop the blush creeping on her face.

"Called it!" the blonde said triumphantly. "How are you going to let Dash down? Ya just gonna break it off again?"

Scoffing, Paulina replied, "That muscle head? He is just a fuck buddy, always has been, and a terrible one at that. I always tell him no anal but he just does it anyways. I honestly have to break out the vibrator after he leaves because he barely gets me going anymore."

"Cheer up, it can't be that bad. At least he's open to stuff. Remember when you told me he was okay with dressing up as the ghost boy. Tell me that didn't help."

"He was only okay with it because it was his idea. He's got just a big a crush on the ghost boy as I do." Paulina pouted folding her arms.

"Okay, thats just... wow." Star said astonished not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, so my fuck buddy might be a necro closet case."

""Uh, but at least he was open to that. With Kwan its missionary or nothing, and I mean nothing. He'll ask for maybe a blow job but thats it. There's no way my mouth's going near that bush, but still. Its getting old." Star admitted trying desperately to change the subject.

Paulina unfolded her arms and sighed. "We definitely need to get new guys."

"I'm sure that when you manage to screw the Ghost Boy, he will have you screaming for more. He might even have a bigger dick than Dash." the blonde consoled.

"Oh I'm sure he does.." the Latin girl said waggling her pinky finger at her friend. Paulina dropped her hands to her side and sighed, hearts forming in her eyes. "He will make sweet beautiful love to me with no lingering smell of grass and jock sweat."

As their conversation went on, Tucker couldn't help but let his mind wander off to Fantasy-Land. He imagined Paulina in a black, lacy bra. Her nipples barely visible through the fabric as her breasts looking almost spherical in the tight bra. Her matching thong displaying her gorgeous legs, her perfect ass, and spot on Brazilian wax job. Then he thought of Star. Her creamy breast begging to be released from her red bra. While her legs and ass weren't quite as long and luscious respectfully as Paulina's they were still a sight to behold.

Chuckling, Star turned around only to notice the tech geek staring at them, a dribble of spit coming out of the corner of his mouth. He appeared to sweating bullets and carrying an ugly olive green back pack looking like it was ready to burst filled with several pounds of who-knows-what on his back.

"Heads up." Star said into Paulina's ear. "The Tech Geek is watching us."

Looking at the direction she indicated, Paulina smirked at one the many losers of Casper High. The one with the tech fetish if she remembered right.

"What are you staring at, nerd? Its not like you'll be getting pussy anytime soon. Especially not from us."

Flabbergasted, Tucker did his best to compose himself before replying. "Staring? I wasn't staring. I was simply checking to see if my ecto energy scans were correct." he said, showing them his handheld ecto scanner to them.

"Whatever, Tech Geek. Just go creep on someone else and leave us alone." Star said before they walked away, putting some extra sway in their hips so as to tease him on what he may never have.

"What I wouldn't do for a chance to go all the way with you two." Tucker mumbled looking back to he screen of his ecto scanner. Suddenly, he picks up a small, barely noticeable signature on the screen. Walking forward, he finds a tattered violet scrap of silk lying on the ground. Picking it up and putting it under the scanner, he confirmed that there was a small amount of ecto energy in the cloth. Turning to look at the closed lingerie store, he began to put the pieces together.

"Her harem outfit was messed up. So, after you escaped the convention, you stole a taxi and wound up in the mall. Maybe you were trying to meet up with Skulker so you could lay low for a while so you could regain your powers. But Danny captured Skulker so that didn't work out. You had no ghostly energy, so he couldn't detect you. Which means that you could still be around here somewhere." Tucker concluded, a smile slowly crossing his face.

"This just got way more interesting. Now I just have to find your human form and capture you. Shouldn't be too hard to find an Indian woman with flowing black hair and an amazing set of tits in the mall. Now the bigger question is, just what are you wearing to contain your 'assets'?"

***Meanwhile, in the Food Court***

Desiree casually sat on a bench, watching the humans go about their business, and waiting for another opportunity to grant a wish.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want a chacohloat!" a five year old blonde girl begged her tired and worn out mother.

"I said wait until we get home, sweetie. And its pronounced chocolate." the mother replied in a soft yet firm voice.

The girl pouted, "I wish I had some chacohloat."

Perking up, Desiree concentrated with all her might into granting the little girl her wish. With a snap of her fingers, tiny sparks flew before a poof of blue smoke appeared above the girls head before dropping a chocolate bar into her hands. The girl was initially shocked that her wish came true before she hungrily devoured the gift. Thinking she would try again, the girl said, "I wish I had another chocolate."

Desiree tried again to grant her wish but this time her powers would not activate. The girl stood there waiting for the blue smoke and the candy but after a few moments gave up and went back to pouting. Desiree sighed seeing this. Children. Always greedy and won't be thankful for the gifts they are given and instead always want more. Not unlike the adults who watch over them.

Shrugging, she wiped the soot off her fingers that had accumulated after granting the girl's first wish and relished in the fact that she was one small step closer to regaining her powers again. This had been her routine since the humans had returned to their shopping bazaar. One teenage boy wished for a T-shirt he saw another young man was wearing. Another girl wished for some strange device called an "iPod". A stressed young man wished for his college thesis to be finished. A business woman wished for her broken phone fixed. Finally, a disheveled and homeless man wished for a meal to fill his aching stomach. Unfortunately, the current state of her powers only allowed for small wishes and one wish per person. Nevertheless, she is thankful that she hasn't been discovered.

Suddenly, her stomach let out a growl, reminding her that she was hungry. Looking around, she spotted with satisfaction that there was an empty Indian food shop with a particularly bored looking teenager manning the register. Standing up and smoothing her outfit, Desiree waltzed over to the teen who was sitting down on a stool and reading something. When he noticed her and looked up, he met Desiree's voluptuous breasts before he saw her face.

"M-m-may I t-take your order?" the young man stuttered.

"I hope you can." she replied, giving him a seductive smile. "I was hoping to have a bowl of curry and rice with a cup of water."

The young man was blushing tremendously, trying desperately to punch in her order correctly before bringing her her food.

"T-th-that will b-be 9.99." he finally managed to say.

Pretending to look for a wallet that she did not have, Desiree slowly slid her hands up and down both her legs, before giving the cashier a pouting look.

"Oh dear. It seems that I have misplaced my money. Would you kindly give me this meal for free?" she asked, her hands out in a questioning gesture as her elbows pressed against the sides of her breasts inside of her white shirt, the pressure pushing them together and revealing more of her magnificent breasts to him without exposing her bra.

If the teenager's face couldn't have turned any more red, it did its best to accomplish that.

"N-n-no p-pr-problem." he stuttered, handing her the food and drink.

"Thank you." she said, giving him a wink and blowing him a kiss. As she turned around and made her way towards a table near the wishing well, she heard a dull thud as the cashier fainted. Slamming his head down against the cash register, knocking it open before he fell on the floor. The cook in the back of the restaurant heard the register open, walked over and saw his coworker on the floor passed out. He looked at the open cash register and the money inside of it. He took a hand full and slammed it shut before walking off back to the food.

"I still got it." Desiree chuckled as she dug into her food. She had to admit, retaining the body of her human form and being able to enjoy the simple pleasures of eating was a nice change of pace from either the mundane Ghost Zone or being chased out of town by the ghost boy for letting the wishes she granted go too far. On the other hand, there were several things she despised as a human. First and foremost were the disgusting men that attempted to flirt with or tried to seduce her. Some were nice and good looking. Others, sadly were not. Either way she refused them all.

'I admit, because of my former time among the living I am a bit biased. Mortal men I could live without. Ever since the sultan, who I swore my life to and promised me everything left me to die at the hands of his wife's butcher, I consider men no different than the pigs I was chopped up and served to all those centuries ago.' she thought as she continue to eat.

Next was trying to fit in as a human and learning their customs and new technology. It was a miracle she managed to work the refillable chamberpot the first time she had to relieve herself. Finally, it was the women. They seemed to be worse than the men. They glared daggers at her, calling her a whore or tramp. This aggravated her because of the horrible memories that it brought back from her life with the sultan. Glancing down at her clothes, she considered the thought that she could have picked slightly less revealing clothes than what she currently had on. They were almost plain compared to the bedlah she wore before. But this is a different time and culture then when she was first alive.

As she continued eating her meal, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She knew she should be careful not to attract the attention of either the ghost boy or his cursed "helper". Just then, she heard a strange beeping to the right of her. Glancing over, she was both shocked and annoyed to find the "helper" scanning the eating bazaar with one of his ghost hunting devices. He seemed to take a particularly long time scanning her legs and chest region, causing her annoyance to change into anger. When he finally got to her shoulder, he poked her with one of his sweaty fingers. Having enough of this, Desiree turned on him and slapped him so hard across the face that his glasses came off.

"What the hell is your problem, creep?" she demanded in a thick Indian accent.

Tucker scrambled around trying to find his glasses. "I apologize, lady. I'm just trying to scan around for the genie ghost."

"And you thought that just because I'm Indian that I have to be the genie ghost?" she countered, hoping that attitude she was giving him would make him doubt his suspicions.

"Calm down, lady. I'm sorry, okay. My scanner led me to the food court so I thought I would start scanning people to check to see if they were being possessed."

"Sali Kuta." Desiree said as she pretended to be angry while she was really scared out of her mind as she started walking away to the other side of the fountain. Hoping to Kali that he bought it.

Having finally found his glasses, he only caught a glimpse of her back before she disappeared out of sight.

"What's her problem?" Tucker asked himself before sitting at the table the lady had previously occupied. "Oh well. Might as well finish off whatever she was eating now that she is gone. Besides, all that scanning and lugging around this equipment really worked up my appetite."

Taking a bite, he was shocked at the amount of heat the curry packed. "F'n A! Who willingly eats food this spicy?" he yelped, his tongue on fire. "My day just keeps getting better and better. The only real lead I get brings me to the food court where it can't get a clear lock on Desiree's location. And the first person I try to scan gets all prissy and slaps me across the face. I'm so close to capturing that genie and finally proving to Danny and Sam that I don't need their help catching ghosts. That proving I'm better than them or his stupid parents."

This little monologue from Tucker reached Desiree's ears from the bench she was sitting on behind the well and caused her hatred to him to grow even more. 'So the only reason he wants to capture me is so I can be some sort of trophy to him? The insolent whelp! No wonder he always makes a fool of himself. The ghost boy and his gloomy girl companion are just humble enough not to hate them and only attack when provoked. But this mortal. Nagh!'

"Besides, I was really looking forward to seeing just what Desiree would be wearing in her human form. Is she going for a MILF look or sexy teacher?" he mused as he cautiously continued to eat the curry and rice in front of him.

'Sali Chutia!' Desiree fumed.

"Oh I got it. A sexy taxi driver! No, no. a sexy cashier at a Kwik-E-Mart. Ha!"

"Oh of you so much as wish for a toothpick I'll twist that wish to much it'll go straight up your ass Chutia!"

As if her prayers were answered, Paulina and Star came to the food court, carrying trays of spaghetti to a table a few feet from Tucker's.

"Oh great. The bitches are back." Tucker groaned. "Right when I started to enjoy my little beak. I guess I should enjoy the eye candy."

'This fool does not know when someone is way out of his league.' Desiree thought as she looked the girls over.

"God dammit! The creep is back." Paulina said as she glanced over at Tucker.

"This geek is... ewwww." Star added.

They both gave each other a look before sinister smiles crossed their faces. Without even saying a word, the two friends looked back at the nerd.

"Hey Star, could you pass me a bread stick." Paulina asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why certainly, Paulina." the blonde replied, handing her friend the small, garlic coated, bread.

What happened next could only be described as the most erotic display of eating that Tucker had ever seen. Paulina slowly and seductively licked the tip before wrapping her lips around it. To say Tucker was turned on would be The understatement of the decade.

He was squirming around in his chair so much to conceal his growing hard on, he eventually decided to lay his bag of gear on his lap so as not to bring too much attention to himself. Farther and farther Paulina inserted the breadstick into her mouth. From his line of sight, it had to be around 8 inches in length. Finally, she wrapped her lips around the opposite end of the garlic coated bread before she slowly withdrew it, her saliva dripping off in thick and glistening strands. Tucker's mouth was agape. Drool was flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall. And Tucker wasn't the only one that seemed to be affected. Mothers were covering the eyes of their children. Girlfriends were either slapping their boyfriends or making out with them so as to distract them from the Latin girl's antics. Single and horny teenagers were recording with their cameras. Even Desiree was impressed.

"Whoa, that must have been delicious if you want to eat it twice." Star giggled. "Can I have a bite?"

"Why of course, Star. Help yourself." Paulina said, taking one end of the breadstick in her mouth while Star took the other. Then they slowly made their way to the middle in as sexy as possible. When they finally met, they bit off their respective ends, swallowed and then proceeded to make out. By now, the entire food court was slowly descending into a somewhat controlled chaos. By now, there were no families to be seen, every couple was either making out or dragging themselves to some quiet and secluded area to take things a little further, and the horny single teenagers had either ruined their underwear, still rubbing it out, still recording, or all the above.

Next, both Paulina and Star turned their attention to their spaghetti. In as seductive manner as possible, they slurped up the marinara covered noodles until they came to a particularly long strand that seemed to keep going and going until it became apparent that they were eating the same exact strand. When they met at the middle, they kissed and made out once again. When they finished and glanced over at the nerd, they found him sweating bullets like he was when they first met him that morning. his front covered in his spit, and his bag conveniently covering his crotch. Standing up, they slowly walked over. Paulina stood on his left while Star was on his right. Both slowly swaying their hips as they walked.

"Did you enjoy the show?" the blonde whispered into his ear.

"Uh huh!" Tucker moaned.

"Well, we have a surprise for you." the Latina said seductively.

Quicker than you could blink the two shoved his head into the plate of curry and rice. Seeing his flabbergasted look, the two girls laughed, causing the rest of the food court to break out of their spell and go about their business as usual. Even Desiree couldn't help but laugh.

"Well played, girls. Well played." she whispered to herself.

"A snowball has a better chance in hell than you do with us, tech geek." Star laughed.

"Yeah, try your luck with the wishing well, nerd." Paulina added before they strutted away.

Tucker lifted his face out of the remains of his free meal and whipped his face and glasses of with the napkins. His blood was boiling. This was the last straw. This would be that last time anyone would humiliate him. A crooked grin spread across his face. Seeing the look, Desiree knew what he was about to do.

Walking over to the fountain, facing the retreating girls and his back to Desiree, Tucker said loudly, "I wish that Star and Paulina would fuck me." before flicking a penny into the well.

"Damn. The Sali Chutia know's I'm compelled." she cursed as she felt her powers beginning to take effect. "No! No! No!" Desiree whispered as she tried to resist, but it was pointless. She lifted one arm to Tucker and the other to the two girls. "I pray to Kali that you suffer dearly."

With a snap of her fingers, a puff of blue smoke surrounds the heads of Star and Paulina and himself, much to Tucker's delight. "I knew she was here." he said. "Maybe after I play around with these two, I can get back to finding Desiree."

The power it took to grant the wish made Desiree feel like she was about to die again. She collapsed back into her chair and grabbed her head to try and somehow un-split it. Focusing as best she could she looked at the fool and his victims.

As the smoke cleared around their heads, Paulina and Star had confused looks on their faces. "What just happened?" Paulina asked, trying to figure out why she seemingly blacked out for a second. Looking at her blonde friend, she saw a blank and vacant expression on her face.

"Star, are you alright?" she asked, giving her shoulder a little shake. The girl blinked her eyes a couple times before looking back at Paulina.

"I... I don't know. My head feels funny." she said, rubbing her temples. For whatever reason, she looked back at the nerd her and star just screwed with. He looked back at her with the same smile she's seen on every movie serial killer. Feeling a cold chill crawl up her spine star winced.

"Me too. Hey, you want to grab a drink? Dash just got a couple ounces of Purple Haze from his dealer and he is having a get together at his place in a few hours." Paulina said, shaking off her own chilly feeling.

"Sure, maybe some booze can help clear my head." Star said, the thoughts for the tech geek lingering in her head as they made their way to the local liquor store in the mall.

"What?! Where are they going? Why are they leaving?" Tucker asked, shocked that his wish wasn't working. "That damn genie. She must be too weak to grant wishes. When I get my hands on her, she is going straight into the thermos. I don't care if she can't fit." Tuck growled before he picked up his gear and began to scan the remaining portion of the mall. He didn't seem to notice Desiree grasping the sides of her head in pain. By the time he left the food court, the headache had subsided and Desiree was taking deep breaths.

"Sali Chutia. Forcing me to grant a wish like that. He better hope that I never get my hands on him when I get my powers back." she said while looking at her hands. Suddenly, she saw them go invisible for a split second before they flickered back. A grin crossed her face. "Slowly but surely, they will come back." she said before relaxing back on the bench and waiting for the next person to make their wish.

***2 Hours Later, With Tucker***

Once again, the trail went cold. He had scanned several humans, much to their annoyance. He had gone through every open store, gone in every changing room, and had not found a trace of Desiree.

"Perfect. I get a bogus wish from a weak genie who can't keep it up, she somehow escapes my detection after granting my wish, and now she is nowhere to be found." Tucker huffed as he made his way back to the closest mall exit.

As he passed a janitor's closet, a pair of hands grabbed his back pack and pulled him in, closed the door, and immediately had a pair of lips smashed against his. Pulling the random person off of him, he was shocked to discover that his captor was Star.

"Star! What are you doing here and why did you pull me into the closet." he asked.

"Shut up!" Star yelled. "I don't know why or how but ever since Paulina and I left the mall all I could think about was you!" she replied, her voice slightly slurred.

This made Tucker's eyes brighten. _'Holy shit! The wish worked!'_

Trying to gain some composure, he took a deep breath only to gag. "What is that smell?" he asked.

"Well..." Star began.

***Flashback***

Paulina and Star were laughing their asses off. They had just snuck two bottles of alcohol from the store. It had been a simple matter. Paulina playfully flirted with the young clerk, showing him the edges of her bra while Star bent down to grab something from a bottom shelf, exposing her red panties to the clerk. This was enough of a distraction and a tease for him to completely ignore the fact that they were minors and allowed them to walk out with the booze in hand. Now they were relaxing in an alley way, Paulina sipping on a some Cabo Wabo tequila while Star was going hard on her bottle of Kraken.

"So, did you have this weird cold feeling back at the mall before we left?" Paulina said, going cross eyed at the blonde."

"Yeah. Wass the weirdesst thing I ever felt." she slurred back, leaving out the part that she was still thinking about him.

"Oh well. At least the tequila helped drown that out." Paulina chuckled before taking another swig. Just then, a white sedan pulled up to the street next to the alley and the window rolled down. After a cloud of smoke billowed out, a baked looking Dash called out to the girls.

"Ladies! Ready to turn up?" he called.

"Sounds good!" the Latina replied, getting to her feet and stumbling to the car. "You coming Star?"

Star was about to answer but then she looked up at dash and instead of seeing an aryan Adonis looking jock she saw a scrawny black tech nerd in a red beret and yellow shirt. Looking down the side walk instead of seeing an old man sitting on the bench, she saw the same nerd tossing bread crumbs to the pigeons. Even the jogger running with her dog across the street morphed into the very same geek. Hell even the dog turned into the same nerd running on all fours with his tongue out. Feeling like she was loosing her mind star shook her head, and said. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I forgot to pick up something at the mall."

"Alright. Stay safe, girlfriend." said the voice of her best friend as the car full of the tech geek who's name she can't remember sped off.

Taking one last drink of Kraken before tossing the bottle away, smashing it on the ground she made her ran back to the mall.

***Back to the Present***

"Well..." Star began before Tuck cut her off.

"No need to give me the details. All that matters is that you are hear now. Besides, one is better than none." Tucker interrupted. "Now, what shall we do now?"

"Easy. You shut up!" Star slurred as she got down on her knees and grabbed his belt. "I can't stop seeing you." She unstrapped his belt and yanked it off. His dark olive pants fell down to his ankles revealing purple poka dotted boxers. "No matter where I look ALL I SEE IS YOU! I can't take it anymore." she then pulled down his boxers, when she did she saw Tucker's thick six inch semi. she grabbed him with her left hand, instantly feeling him hardening. she then gently and slowly stroked the shaft. "When I saw you leaving the mall just now I- I- I don't know I just got so hot and... whoa." star said finally getting a good look at tuckers 9 inch erection standing at attention in her hand as she slowly stroked up and down its shaft.

"I see you like little Tuck." Tucker said smugly as he looked down at star who looked at his erection amazed.

"More like big Tuck. The jocks got nothing on you." She said grabbing the shaft with both hands and increasing the pace.

"I knew it! Now get to work. Chop chop I'm loosing wood." he said snapping his fingers at her and then to his dick.

Star would have scowled at him but she was too distracted by the same dick he just snapped to. She looked at it one last time before spitting on it to add lubrication. She then started pumping with both hands harder and faster. Tuck let out an audible moan of pleasure. Star did this for a few moments before letting go with her right hand and started fondling his balls.

"Oh God that feels awesome!" Tucker moaned having never felt that before.

"This is gonna feel even better." Star said just before she let go of his shaft just enough so that she could slowly lick from the bottom of his dong to the top and then back down again. She kept doing this a few more times before she stopped at the top. She returned to pumping his shaft with her hand while her tongue licked around the tip.

"Jesus!" Tucker moaned as he grabbed the back of star's head.

Star enveloped the tip and slowly went down and engulfed his dick as far down as she could go until it hit her in the back of the throat. Star then circled her tongue around his shlong for a few moments before she started bobbing her head up and down his dick.

"That's it. Just like that." Tucker said, putting both his hands on Star's head before pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum!" he hissed through his teeth. Hearing this, Star tried to pull off his shaft only for Tucker to push himself back into her mouth, just as he reached his limit. Star began to cough and gag from the amount of cum that she was swallowing.

"Unbelievable." he sighed as he pulled out of her mouth. Star was still trying to catch her breath, putting both her hands on the wall and spitting out any of the excess cum in her mouth.

"Alright, now the main event." she heard the tech geek reply before she felt him pull her leggings down and off, spread her legs, and insert his dick into her vadge.

"Oh shit!" Star groaned in pain. Unfortunately for her she'd never had anyone that big, the tech geek took it as a moan of pleasure and proceeded to fuck her fast and hard.

"Fuck yeah!" Tuck said. "Just one more thing I can rub in Danny's face."

"Jesus asshole, slow down. That hurts." the blonde panted.

"Slow down? Are you crazy?! This may be my only chance to have sex with you and I am going to enjoy every minute of it." he said as he not only picked up the pace but he also lifted her shirt all the way over her B- cup perky breasts, ripped off her bra, and grabbed her tits with all his might.

"Oh God!" Star yelped as her breasts started to ache from his fondling and her vadge started hurting like a bitch.

"Yes! I'm almost there!" the boy said triumphantly.

"Not inside me jackass! Please no!" the blonde begged only for her please to fall on deaf ears as she felt him cum inside her as he kept thrusting. As he pulled out, she felt his jizz slowly trickle down her legs before she slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"Unbelievable." Tucker sighed. "I just lost my virginity to one of the hottest girls in school. This day couldn't get any better."

Unfortunately for Tucker, this would probably be the last happy moment he would experience for a very long time.


	4. Second Step, Wrong Way

_Hey everybody, sorry on being late this time but I got distracted. I apologize for that. I can't promise it won't happen again but I will try. Now then, just a heads up this chapter will have a few cameos in it and as the title suggest it will have a few twists and turns that you will not expect._

 _I own nothing, enjoy._

 **What You Wish For**

 **Chapter 4:** **Second** **Step, Wrong Way**

Beautiful. That was the only word that could describe the weather in Amity that day. Not a cloud in the sky. Perfect temperature. A light breeze passing through the park. Yes, the day was beautiful in every way. For two teenage residents of Amity, they unfortunately would not be able to enjoy the day to the fullest. Their destination and the reason for journeying to their destination put a damper on their day.

As Danny and Sam entered the Amity Police Station, they saw police officers hustling and bustling around. Some of them were carrying paper work while others were escorting suspects to lock up. Stepping towards the main desk, they were greeted by an elderly officer, grey streaks clear on the sideburns of his otherwise black hair.

"We would like to visit Tucker Foley, please." Danny asked.

"Ah yes, the accused rapist." the officer said, disgust in his voice. "You seem to be the only people wanting to visit him."

"Well, he is our friend and we don't know all the details of the incident." Sam replied.

"Look kids. I honestly try to see the best in people but the evidence is stacked against your friend."

"Hopefully this will get cleared up soon. This is unlike him in every way." Danny said as they were lead to the visitor room. The room was divided in half width wise. Clear plexiglass gave visitors a view of the suspects. There were a dozen individual cubicles in the room and only half were occupied. As they were seated and waited for Tucker to arrive, they couldn't help but overhear the conversation coming from the right of them. From what they could see, the inmate had thick dreadlocks, and seemed extremely dazed.

"Yeah mon. I got the sherif but I did not get the deputy." the inmate said in a thick Jamaican accent.

"Man, that guy sounds like he was high as a kite when he attacked the sherif." Sam said.

"Yeah. I mean why else would you try to prove your innocence to one crime by admitting to another?" Danny replied, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

On their left, a teenager was having a heated discussion with his friend.

"Yo! These charges are bogus, man. Just because my dumb ass friend had a joint I get tossed in here with him."

"So why should I bail you? What can you offer me?"

The young man flashed him a grin. "My partner and I just cooked up a fresh batch of blue crystal. Purest shit you will ever have."

"Not liking the sound of that." Sam said.

"So were you guys planning on talking to me or just talk about every other prisoner?" Tucker said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Oh hey Tuck. Didn't hear you come in." Danny said, chuckling a little.

"Right. So are you two here to get me out?" Tucker said, absentmindedly scratching his wrists while he looked at his friends.

"Umm no. We just thought you might like a visitor. We thought you might like to see a friendly face." Sam replied. "By the way, are you alright? Your scratching yourself."

"I would like to make bail even more." Tucker replied bitterly, much to the shock of Danny and Sam. "And this is me going into a tech withdrawal. Tucker with no tech is not a happy Tucker."

"Okay." Danny said slowly, not sure how to take Tucker's aggressive mood. "How have things been in here?"

Tucker forced out a laugh. "Besides not having my PDA, just swell."

***The Day Before, Interrogation Room***

The black teenager nervously twiddled his thumbs, not knowing what to expect. As the door opened, two law enforcement officers that he had never seen before entered the room. One was a balding man in his mid to late 30's, muscles bulging from his arms. The other was a woman with brown shoulder length hair.

"The name is Detective Stabler and my partner is Detective Benson. You are lucky to have us, my friend. We were passing through this town on our way back to New York when we got word of your little 'incident'. Care to tell us what happened?" the man said, taking a seat while his partner leaned against the table.

"I got noting to talk about. She is lying. End of story." Tucker, trying to sound tough.

"Oh really?" the detective named Benson said, obviously not believing his story. "Then explain how your semen ended up in that poor girl's body? Explain why she was under the influence when you had sex with her? Explain why she is claiming you raped her?" She asked, her voice progressively getting softer with each question she asked.

Tucker visibly paled. He did not expect an investigation to have already started.

"So why did you do it? From the witnesses at the mall, they say you were teased by the victim and her friend. Did you just have enough? Just wanted to shut her up? Figure that by going a few rounds with her she would leave you alone?" Stabler asked, towering over Tucker.

"The Genie Ghost." Tucker stammered. "The Genie Ghost forced me."

Benson chuckled while shaking her head. "I must say. I have heard some crazy excuses in my time but that tops them all."

"It's true." Tucker said, trying to get them to take his half truth. "There was a puff of blue smoke around my head and then I felt a sudden attraction towards Star."

"Let me tell you something." Stabler said, inches from Tucker's face. "I have seen shit so nasty it will turn you white. I know your kind. They get picked on, building up their rage until they finally snap. And when they do, they are some of the worst criminals imaginable. So cut the bull shit and tell the truth."

"Funny thing." Tucker said, a smug look crossing his face. "I don't have to. Not without my lawyer."

Slowly nodding his head, Stable got up and made his way towards the door. Benson made to follow him before she turned back to the teenager.

"You better pray some evidence turns up. Because the way things are going, you will spend the rest of your miserable life in prison. And don't expect any special treatment on the inside. The inmates hate rapists even more than we do."

***Back to the Present***

"So that is how pleasant my stay has been. But I'm sure you will find a way to clear my name." Tucker said.

"I don't get it." Danny said, confusion evident on both his and Sam's faces. "How could Desiree affect either of you if a wish hadn't been made?"

"How the fuck should I know?" he replied, trying not to yell at them for not outright believing his story. "All I know is that she is involved and I got fucked over."

"Alright. What about the gear you were caught hauling?" Sam asked. "The news said it was heavily modified and potentially dangerous."

"Blame Danny's parents for inventing the stuff." Tucker said, not wanting the two to discover he was the one modifying the gear.

"He's got a point. Mom and dad have made some crazy stuff." Danny chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Whoever came up with the Jack-O-Nine-Tails must have a serious thing for S&M." Sam added, going into a fit of giggles.

"As much as I would like to talk about who has what fetish, could we get back to the main problem? Me being locked up?" Tuck said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Tuck." Sam apologized, calming down. "We'll try and find Desiree to figure out what all happened and see if she can fix it."

"I would appreciate it more if you guys could bail me out or at least hire me a lawyer. Or better yet, Danny could phase me out of here." Tucker said, looking hopeful at his last suggestion.

A dark look crossed Danny's face. "Not happening Tucker. While you are my friend, you are still suspect to a criminal case. If you were found missing, it would make you look even more guilty than you already are."

Rubbing his temples as a headache slowly started to form, Tuck said, "Fine. Find Desiree and get her to free me."

"You got it Tuck. You'll be out in no time." Sam said, getting up and making her way towards the door.

"Could you hold on a minute, Danny?" Tuck whispered, catching his attention.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you be so kind as to get me some medication from your parent's lab? I think I picked up some form of ghost crabs from whatever spell Desiree cast on me. I asked the guards for some crab medication but it doesn't work on ghost crabs." Tucker said in as hushed a voice as he could.

"Sure." Danny said, trying to hold back his laughter. "You want me to sneak it in by baking it into a cake while I'm at it?"

Tucker glared at the boy who had topped him in everything imaginable. Even when he was at his lowest point, Danny still tried to crack a joke at him.

"I'm serious, dude. This fucking sucks."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Danny said before he followed Sam out the door and exited the police station.

"So what did Tucker say to you?" Sam asked as they made their way towards the mall.

"Might want to break out a bowl of melted butter because Tuck has crabs." Danny laughed.

"Danny! That is serious. You can't joke about something like that." Sam said, trying and failing to hold back her own laughter.

"Come on, Sam. That was a good one." he replied.

"Whatever." Sam said, shaking her head in amusement as they entered the mall and began to search the area for any trace of Desiree. Unlike Tucker, the two relied on Danny's ghost sense and a normal Fenton Ghost Tracker Sam kept in her purse.

***3 Hours Later, In the Food Court***

Nothing. The two had covered the entire mall and could not locate a trace of Desiree. Sure there was the occasional blip on the Ghost Tracker but it always led to a dead end trail. Not even Danny's Ghost sense could pick up Desiree.

Finally, Sam turned to Danny and asked, "You want to take a break and grab a bite to eat before we try scanning the mall again?"

"Sounds good." Danny said as his stomach let out an audible growl.

Danny bought himself a Philly cheesesteak while same bought a Caesar salad.

"While it is better than the filth they serve at the Nasty Burger, that is still disgusting." Sam commented as Danny took a bite from his sandwich, grease, cheese, and condiments dribbling down his chin.

"Say what you will, Sam, but I will never give up meat. At least I eat salad and vegetables." Danny chuckled before taking another bite.

"Do you know what they do to those animals?"

"No idea but it tastes delicious."

Seeing that her argument to get her friends to give up meat has failed once again, Sam dug into her salad. After a few minutes of relative silence, allowing the two to finish their meals, Sam spoke up again.

"Did you notice something off about Tucker?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah but I just thought that was the stress of him spending time in lock up and being accused of raping Star." Danny replied.

"I know but there seemed to be more that he wasn't telling us. Like what was he doing lugging around al that gear at the mall in the first place? Why didn't he ask us to help him search for Desiree? Why would Desiree attack them unless she granted a wish?"

Danny sat back in deep contemplation. He understood the points that Sam was making. At the same time, they had no reason to doubt Tucker's explanation of the events.

"Honestly, Sam, I don't know. This is one big mess that I can't figure out. What I do know is that we need to support Tucker, find Desiree, and figure out exactly what happened." Danny answered, a determined look on his face.

Sam couldn't help but admire Danny's determination. Even when one of his best friends was being accused of committing a despicable crime, he would stand by and support him.

"I'm proud of you for looking up for Tuck even through all this mess." Sam said.

Danny couldn't help the blush creeping on his face. While this was a normal occurrence to any girl that complimented him, he couldn't help but enjoy the ones he received from Sam more than the others.

"He can sometimes act like an asshole, a little more now that he usually does, but he is still our friend and we need to stick by him. You know I would do the same for you if you were in a situation like this." he finally said.

"Thank you, Danny." Sam said, a wide smile gracing her face. 'This is it.' she thought. 'He is finally escaping his clueless shell and is open to dating me.'

As this was going through her head, Danny set his eyes on the wishing well in the center of the food court. It was a simple brick set up where mall goers would toss in their change and the money would a local charity. Around the well were several benches. And on one of the benches sat a particularly beautiful Indian woman that was too familiar to be a coincidence. She seemed to be paying close attention to the two teenagers. Her eyes displayed various feeling all at once. Curiosity, amusement, anticipation, and fright to name a few. When she saw Danny make eye contact, fear took over and she quickly got up from her seat and began to head away from the food court.

"Be back in a bit Sam. I see an old friend I need to talk to." Danny said hurriedly before quickly standing and following after Desiree.

***With Desiree***

Damn her luck. Just as she was getting relaxed and thinking the Ghost Boy wouldn't notice her, he had to glance her way.

Her day had started of decent enough. Granting some trivial wishes, rejecting any man that tried to seduce her, and getting free meals by flirting with the staff. Then the Ghost Boy and his somber female companion decided to enter the food bazar. She was initially frightened when they first arrived but eventually relaxed when she realized they simply wished to eat and were not actively hunting her. As they began to talk, she was amused by their conversation of food before it came to the topic of their disgusting companion. What surprised her was their curiosity to understand what actually took place and their loyalty to their friend. Their curiosity to discover the truth could potentially work to her advantage and help her clear her name. And although knew their companion was a liar and deserved nothing but pain and suffering, she commended them for staying by him and not abandoning him at the first sign of trouble. Unfortunately, while she was lost in her thoughts, the Ghost Boy had caught sight of her and was now pursuing her through the shopping bazar. She willed her legs to carry her farther and faster but she was still getting accustomed to her legs.

Quickly, she dived into a clothing merchant and hid behind the racks of clothes. As she caught her breath, she could see the Ghost Boy enter the merchant's area before he began walking the isles and looking into the clothing racks, slowly making his way towards her.

"I know you are in here, Desiree." Danny said. "We need to talk."

His voice was calm yet firm. He was determined to get his answers even if it meant resorting to violence. Were she not frightened for her life, she would claim this as another one of his praise worthy qualities. At the moment, it took all her strength to not give away her position.

"My best friend might be going to prison for a horrible crime and somehow you are involved." Danny continued. "I need answers now, Desiree. This doesn't have to get out of hand. Just come out."

He was only feet from her current position. She tried her hardest to go intangible but her powers were being unstable at the moment.

"Please, Kali. Help me vanish from the Ghost Boy." she silently prayed as Danny stood in front of the rack, about to take a peak. As his face became visible, Desiree held her breath. His piercing blue eyes staring straight into her chocolate brown ones. Any moment, she thought a look of satisfaction would cross his face at finding her.

Yet it never came. He looked over her and the area around her before moving away. Tilting her head down ever so slightly, she saw to her relief that she had managed to become invisible in the nick of time.

"Thank you, Kali, for your protection." Desiree said before slowly standing up while invisible to see if the coast was clear. She saw that the Ghost Boy was entering the shop next door, having thought she may have given him the slip while he was checking the clothes. Taking one last look around, Desiree took a brown trench coat and a black fedora hat on before casually walking out of the market and blending in with the crowd again.

***Back with Sam***

'So close.' Sam thought as she continued to eat her salad. 'We were having such a great conversation about him caring for me and then he runs off to do who knows what. Just my luck I guess.'

It had been five minutes since Danny had rushed off and Sam was not happy, to put it lightly. Moments alone with Danny were rare and she did her best to savor them and to try and break through his clueless shell, battle her own nerves and fear of rejection to tell him how she really felt about him. The usual cock-blocks included, but were not limited to, Tucker, Paulina, Dash and his thugs, or Danny's Ghost Sense.

"Why is it that no matter how hard I try, I can never hold Danny's attention long enough so that I can tell him I want to be with him?" she asked, now softly to herself. Rubbing her temples, trying to clear her head, she looked around the food court. Several families were dining on the various cuisines available, mothers trying to pacify the babies while the fathers scolded the adolescent children for playing with their food. Then there were the couples, some where the girlfriend dragged their boyfriend to the mall and was now blowing away his savings while he was forced to carry her new purchases, while others just chatted and looked like the typical romantic couple. Finally her eyes landed on the wishing well. Nothing particularly special about it besides the fact that it was surrounded by benches and that the money tossed in was donated to charity.

An idea crossed her mind as she continued to stare at the well. 'If I were a Wishing Ghost, this would be the perfect spot to grant wishes.' Sam thought, a smirk slowly crossing her face.

Sam got up and made her way towards the fountain. She glanced around to make sure that nobody she knew was looking. The only person relatively close to her was a women covered by a trench coat and fedora. Strange attire to chose. This made Sam chuckle. 'Guess after all those centuries wearing a silk harem girl outfit doesn't help Desiree in the whole hiding department. Just makes this wish I'm about to make all the more easier as long as I word it properly. Fishing a quarter from her skirt pocket, she tossed it into the fountain before saying, "I wish Danny would notice me."

Unfortunately for her, Sam was about to get a little more than she expected.

'Clever girl. She somehow deduced that I would be in this location and would be granting wishes. While she is not as horrible or as greedy as her other friend, she still thinks she can abuse my power to her advantage. No matter, I still know how to twist her wish. This should keep you off my trail for a while, Ghost Boy. I just hope your side effect isn't as severe as your disgusting friend.' the disguised Desiree thought before she snapped her fingers. A cloud of blue smoke surrounded the entirety of Sam's body, causing her to become disorientated. Coughing and trying to wipe the smoke out of her eyes, Sam began walking forward with no clue of where she was going. Meanwhile, Desiree let out a gasp of pain. Her head felt like it was on fire and her body began to shake. Thankfully, the pain only lasted a few seconds before it passed. Letting out the breath she had been holding, she felt the new burst of power she had gained from her latest wish.

As all this was occurring, Danny was making his way back towards the food court and Sam. He was deep in thought on where he might have lost Desiree during his search and where she might have gone off to. She was weak enough that his Ghost sense could not detect her, forcing him to rely on finding her in her new human body. Still, she seemed to have enough power to evade him. Shaking his head, he thought it might be better to try and go after her once he had Sam.

Sam. That made Danny frown. He had simply left her there, giving her a shitty excuse for leaving her. Knowing her, she wouldn't be too happy with him. Hopefully he could figure out a way to make it up to her. She had been his best friend for years and she deserved...

Danny's chain of thought was suddenly broken as collided with someone, tripping, and falling on top of them. They both collapsed onto the floor in a mass of tangled limbs, eliciting a few grunts and groans of pain.

Initially, he was thankful that the fall wasn't as painful as he expected and his head had landed in something soft. He mentally congratulated himself because when he usually fell, he came out with a scratch or two. As he opened his eyes to see exactly what he had landed in, his normally fair skinned face turned scarlet. He face was buried in between two perfectly firm, round, breasts. Yelping like a hurt puppy, he jumped off the women and backed away from her. Unfortunately for him, when he glanced back at the women, his eyes glanced up her mini skirt and he caught a glimpse of her purple thong. There was just enough of the lacy fabric to cover the important and intimate parts, but not much else.

"Damn. Did anybody get the plate on that bus that just ran me over?" the women asked, slowly sitting up and giving Danny the shock of his life.

"Sam?!" Danny asked, having a difficult time comprehending who he had knocked over and who he was now having a difficult time not thinking dirty thoughts about.

"Danny? Haven't you learned by now that you should look where you are going and not get preoccupied by something else?" she replied, oblivious to her new look.

"Y-yeah." he stammered, getting to his feet before helping his now extremely sexy friend to her feet.

'I mean, wow. Sam was good looking before but now... I'm having a difficult keeping the "swelling" in check.' Danny thought, while his eyes lingered on her thong strings that were now visible above her skirt.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Danny? And why do you have a little dribble of drool coming from the corner of your mouth?" Sam asked, trying to get him to look her in the face and not stare at her crotch and chuckling at the last question.

"Do you feel any different, Sam?" he asked, praying that he could keep his hormones under control. 'Shit. Now I have a semi.'

"Yeah, I feel fine. Is there something on my face?" she said, her hand instinctively going up to her face before it rubbed up against a protrusion on her chest that hadn't been there before the cloud of smoke covered her. Wanting to get a better view of herself, Sam rushed over to the fountain where she had made her wish. What she saw made her jaw drop. Her face seemed fuller than what is was before and her pony tail was longer. Looking down, she was shocked to see that her normal A cup breasts had grown to an astounding D cup. Looking over the rest of her body she was shocked to see that her normal purple thong was now protruding from both sides of her hips. Where her behind was usually concealed by her skirt, she now had a pronounced, firm, ass.

"What the fuck happened?!" Sam asked, anger mixed with fear evident in her voice.

"Calm down, Sam. Take a deep breath and everything will be ok." Danny said while leading her back to their table to avoid a scene in the middle of the mall. Unfortunately for them, guys were already checking out Sam's new look, giving her wolf whistles, winking at Danny for how lucky he must be, or simply giving Sam lust filled looks.

Sitting down, Sam took a couple of deep breaths before she finally calmed down.

"Better?"

"Better. Thanks Danny."

"No problem. Now tell me what exactly happened while I was gone. Don't leave anything out."

Sam thought about what she had been doing and could not think of anything significant she had done before bumping into Danny, besides the strange smoke covering her body.

"All I did was finish my food, walk over to the well, toss in a quarter, and then I was surrounded by some weird blue smoke. I stumbled around for a bit before I bumped into you and that is it." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

A lightbulb went off in Danny's head before he asked, "Did you happen to make a wish when you tossed that coin in?"

"Yeah but I fail to see how..." Sam began before realizing where Danny was going with this question.

"Desiree." they said simultaneously.

"That's why I walked away. I saw her in her human form and I chased her down. Unfortunately she gave me the slip. Sorry that I left without telling you by the way." Danny said, looking ashamed as he made his apology.

"No worries, Danny. At least you know what she looks like and we know she is in the mall." she replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. So what exactly did you wish for?" he asked, a smirk crossing his face. "Because if I were to guess, you wished to become a goth porn star. I mean after I got a good look at you, you could fit right in with Joanna Angel and her porn stars if you dyed your hair and got a few tattoos."

"You think so? I've actually been thinking about getting a chest piece and getting a purple dip on the end of my ponytail." Sam said, blushing at him comments before she realized what she and Danny were talking about. "Danny!" she said, punching him in the arm before glaring at him. "You have a dirty mind if you know porn stars by name and would recommend me joining them."

"First off, I'm a guy. We all have our fetishes." he chuckled in a matter of fact tone. "Two, you are equally dirty minded if you know who Joanna Angel is."

Sam simply blushed, knowing he had a valid point there. Then again, she was happy to hear that he was head over heels for her new look.

"So in all seriousness, what was your wish?" Danny asked after he had calmed down.

"I would rather not discuss it. Not here and not right now, at least." Sam replied, unsure of how he would react should he discover what she wished for.

"Fine, fine. I won't force you to tell me what you wished for. Still, whatever you wish was I am certainly liking the results." Danny said, his eyes settling on her breasts that were begging to be released from their bra.

"Easy there, lover boy." Sam giggled, flattered by him comments and snapping her fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention back on her face and off of her chest. "We should try to find Desiree before we do anything else."

They both stood up and began to walk around the mall, Sam leading the way while Danny trailed behind, admiring her amazing ass. Sam only chuckled and put some extra swing in her hips to keep him following.

 _And thats it. I hope you guys liked it. Oh and FYI if you want an idea on how both Desiree and Sam look now I got two pictures for ya. The first one for Desiree "Commission: Sexy teacher Desiree by day" made by Grimphantom. The one for Sam is "Sam Manson 20's" by Zoda-z. Hope you like'em._


	5. Misdirection

_Well everyone, chapter number 5 is here. Right on schedule. Here's a quick tip, this chapter will mostly focus on Sam. You all know Sam right? Sam Manson. You know the girl who's been crush'n on Danny, the titular hero, for past 8 years._

 _Oh wait I'm sorry. That number is wrong. See that number is the earliest number I could find as Sam explained in the poindexter chapter that she knew Danny and tuck since at last second grade. So 8 years give or take._

 _You see the real number is however long in-universe its been since Danny could 'go ghost'. Haven't you people noticed that? I know its been awhile since the show's been on the air but it always struck me as funny that Sam was always set up from the get-go as Danny's love interest, or at least the implied final result, even though she only showed any romantic interest in the hero... when he was a hero._

 _Now don't get me wrong. I am not ignoring the occasion when she and Danny shared a moment when he was a red blooded human known as fenton. But as far as my memory can tell Sam always preferred White hair and green eyes over Black hair and blue eyes._

 _Just one writers opinion. Thats a tip. The second one is that this story will explore Sam and Danny's relationship from a lot of angles. I am sorry to report that not many of you will be happy with either the process or the result. But hey! You can't please everybody._

 _Now then off to the show. I own nothing. Please enjoy._

 **What You Wish For**

 **Chapter 5: Misdirection**

As the day turned into afternoon, the people of Amity remained as lively as ever. Though a few white clouds had rolled in, it provided a nice, comfortable shade to those enjoying their day in the park. Yes, rain might be coming but by the time it did, it would be night fall. For now, everyone intended to enjoy the day to the fullest before the predicted storm cell moved in the next day.

In the mall below, the two remaining members of team Phantom were having a difficult time tracking our resident wishing ghost. Sam was searching through the mall on foot while Danny was flying from above, invisible, and in Phantom form. They were communicating via the Fenton Communicator Sam had in her ear. Under normal circumstances, this would be a great tactic in hunting down Desiree. Unfortunately, the circumstances were anything but normal.

Through the air above the food court Danny invisibly floated. Searching, eying, observing the customers, workers, and families below as they went about their business. He saw a small boy jump into the water fountain against his Grandfather's orders. He saw a girl, a classmate of his, dragging her boyfriend to a taco stand to pay for her meal. He saw a clerk sell an extremely overpriced remote controlled helicopter. All of which was useless.

Groaning, Danny rolled his eyes and flew to the other side of the food court, once he did he looked down and just saw more of the same. Just more random, non-important people under his protection that had nothing to do with- he spotted a tall stunning woman in a brown trench coat walking into the Korean barbecue line.

Halting in midair, Danny dived straight down at the figure in stereotypical disguise. The prey was in sight. The hunt was over. He knew it. Closing in by the second, Danny reached out his arms to grab...but then the figure walked passed another woman in black and purple. His eyes flinched off his target to stare at this new player that was important enough to warrant his attention, only to discover it was Sam...talking to some random guy while eating a salad.

"What the hell-"

"*WACK* Ow! *THUD* Shit! SMACK* Damn it!" Sam heard Danny exclaim through her ear piece. Looking up and behind her, she saw that nearly all the light fixtures and signs hanging from the ceiling were dented in the shape of Danny's head. Confused, she spoke silently into her ear piece.

"Danny, are you okay?"

Danny nervously chuckled at her tone before replying. "Sorry. I, uh got distracted. Just go back to talking to-" Danny turned around and saw that who he thought was some guy talking to Sam was actually a standee promoting body wash. "Never mind."

"Well, whatever, get down here and help me look for Desiree before people start to notice all the racket you are making up there."

"Sure thing. Give me a minute." Danny replied before phasing into a bathroom, transforming back into Danny Fenton in one of the empty stall, running out and up to Sam. All without directly looking at her. Once at her side the two began walking forward to continue their search again.

"So what exactly distracted you?" Sam asked turning to look at Danny.

When he heard his best friend ask that he turned himself to look at her. When he did he saw her newly transformed body in all its beautiful glory.

Starting with her face Danny noticed that Sam's hair was still in the same style as before but was now much longer, reaching down to her mid back. Her make up was perfectly applied with the same shade of purple, her eyes half open, inadvertently looking like she was trying to tease him. Her purple lipstick brought out her beautiful, full lips and showcased her irresistible, royal violet eyes.

Looking down Danny could see that the same T shirt Sam was wearing before her transformation was now too short for her, only covering her chest and showing her mid-drift. Because of Sam's new 'growth', the shirt was stretched so much that it tore in the middle of the collar and ripped down to the center of the violet circle in the center of the shirt at the nipple line, showing an almost illegal amount of cleavage to her breathtaking breasts, suffocated by her shirt that was meant for a petite teenager not a full grown adult. Danny saw Sam's breasts jiggle and bounce by only the slightest movement, as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Are my tits really that amazing that you can't even answer my question?" she asked, doing her best to cover herself with her arms.

Finally looking up at her face, Danny blushed deeply. "Sorry Sam."

"Your just sorry that you got caught." she replied before looking around, seeing nearly everyone staring at them, at her. "Although looking how everyone else is acting around us, I feel that in this case it may be a valid excuse."

As they kept walking, Sam noticed many more guys acting ridiculous and running into random object while they tried to check her out.

A Hispanic guy in an expensive suit walked up to them and asked. "Hey babe. Why don't you leave the kid and hang with a real man?"

"Screw that guy. Come with me and I'll show you the time of your life." Sad a man with a French accent with a beard and an Adam hairstyle.

"Hey there, cutie. If you ever get tired of these dicks, why don't you try a women's touch." Said an Asian woman with a Bronx accent, in a navy blue spandex shorts and under armor shirt.

Sam was astounded at how bold some of these people were getting. Catching Danny's hand in hers, Sam gave all the people hitting on her a sinister grin with rejection after rejection.

"Not happening." Sam pointed at the suit. "Go fuck yourself D-bag!" Sam said giving the French guy the finger. "Sorry but I don't swing that way." Sam replied, backing away from the lesbian who looked like she could bench press a bus. Going down the ever growing line of people taken by her looks. Danny neither worried nor cared about the many guys and girls trying to get Sam's attention. He was glad just to holding her hand and being close to his friend-now-sexual-fantasy-girl.

Unfortunately for the pair, this made their search for Desiree all but impossible. Seeing that her pursuers were too occupied to keep an eye out for her, the wishing ghost causally walked away from the pair and made her way back to the food bazar.

"Seems the gloomy girl is regretting her wish already." Desiree giggled as she watched several teenagers rush past her, trying to get a look at Sam. "Not even five minutes in her new body and already she has a majority of the male population trying for her. Even the Ghost Child is immune to her body. That suits me just fine. It keeps them off my trail, but it feels nice not having the men pester me."

Danny and Sam had just forced their way through the thirty or so people that had crowded around Sam, trying to woo her or simply gaze at her extremely sexy body. Sam let out a sigh of relief, thinking that the worst of the flirts were finally gone. Unfortunately for her, another guy walked towards her.

He seemed to be twenty years old, a confident, if not smug look on his face. He wore a dark red silk shirt, plated dress paints, raven black tie and a hair style that just screamed D-bag. He reeked of old money. In short the type of guy her parents have always tried to set her up with since she turned 12.

"My, my. What an exotic lady you are." the man said, producing a rose from God knows where and offering it to Sam. Which annoyed Sam that yet another guy was hitting on her.

"Wow, thats a bad pick up line. If the dozens of other rejects didn't give you a hint that she isn't interested, then listen to me." Danny said rolling his eyes.

The man scoffed at Danny before replying, "Step aside, kid. You wanna tell your little brother to back off so we can have some alone time?"

Both Danny and Sam raised gave the guy confused looks. "She's not my sister."

This time the D-bag gave Danny a confused look. "Then why the hell is she with you? Are you even old enough to drive kid?"

Now Danny was getting mad. Who did this guy think he was?

"Maybe I wasn't clear the first time. Fuck off, she's is with me." he growled, raising his and Sam's interlocked hands to prove his point.

"Please. She is obviously with you because she pities you, or a pedophile. Either way it doesn't look good for you kid." The guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge wad of $100 bills, obviously trying to show off in front of Sam as he gave Danny one bill. "Here. Go buy yourself something nice. Away from us. Okay? Great!"

Sam could see this situation was escalating quickly. She could almost see the steam pouring from Danny's ears and knew that if this prick kept egging him on, Danny would snap. Thinking fast, Sam snapped. "Ugh! Enough of this crap. I'm gonna go powder my nose...or whatever the cliche is."

Giving a knowing wink to Danny, she slowly walked towards the nearest restroom before casually sliding an 'Out of Order' sign in front of it.

Both the playboy and Danny watched as Sam walked down to the ladies bathroom. Her now perfectly curvy hips inadvertently swaying from side to side. Her skirt swinging from one side to the other with her, revealing even more skin. Both males were hypnotized by the sight of Sam's now large, succulent behind. Right up to the very moment when Sam disappeared into the bathroom.

Chuckling to himself, thinking he had scored, Danny patiently waited for what Sam was planning to do.

"Danny. The bathroom is clear. Try and phase in here with me so we can come up with a new plan." Sam said through his earpiece.

"Sure." Danny whispered back before he casually found a private area and transformed into Phantom. Before he made his way to Sam, however, an evil smile came across his face. Remaining invisible, he stood in front of the playboy, planted his left foot, and kicked the playboy's crotch as hard as he could. Danny was pleased to hear a feminine shriek leave the man's lips before he fell over sideways and curled into the fetal position, cupping his crotch.

Satisfied with his work, Danny remained invisible and strolled into the bathroom where Sam was hiding.

"Hey Sam. Nice escape plan from the jackass." Danny said as he turned visible again.

"That guy was such a prick. It seemed like he expected me to fall for him immediately and fuck my brains out." Sam said in disgust. "Is he gone?"

"I don't think he'll be bothering you or any other girl any time soon." Danny said in a matter of fact tone.

"What did you do?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"I..." Danny started to say as his eyes drifted south from her face and towards her chest. Blinking a few times, he brought his gaze back to her face. "I gave him a swift kick in the crotch. Should have heard him scream."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Good. Too bad I missed it."

"Yeah..." Danny replied as his eyes switched back down again.

When Sam recovered from her laughter, she looked up to see Danny checking her out. Had she not experienced several other guys give her new body a look over before, she would have enjoyed the attention Danny was now giving her. Now, however, she was extremely frustrated that Danny was turning into one of the mindless, horny idiots that they had just escaped from.

"Danny." Sam said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. No response.

"Danny!" she said, raising her voice and lightly patting his cheek with her hand. Still no response.

"DANNY!" Sam full on yelled, slapping his face with as much force as she could muster. His head jerked to the side from the slap but immediately returned to gaze at Sam's chest.

Sam was starting to panic. She had thought she had overcome Desiree's twist but she...she was starting to think she was sorely mistaken. A horde of random flirts she could tolerate. But having her best friend and secret crush turn into some sort of mindless boner zombie- 'Oh crap. Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down!'

Sam looked down to Danny's crotch ready for what was probably some traumatic site she didn't want to see...yet. But thankfully Danny was in his ghost tail form: a long ectoplasmic wisp appearing from his waist and slowly turning invisible down its length until she couldn't see it anymore.

Sighing in relief, Sam regained her composure before she opened the door to one of the bathroom stalls and shoved Danny in, hoping that once the line of sight was broken, he would turn back to normal.

Danny stumbled into the stall, his tail bumping into the toilet and his head making contact with the wall. He yelped in pain and cradled his head in his hands. As the ache receded, he blinked his eyes several times before taking in his surroundings. He was still in the bathroom but now he seemed to be in one of the stalls. He tried to remember how he had gotten here but he was drawing up blanks. The last thing he could clearly remember was telling Sam how he had punted the playboy's balls before his mind went blank. Then he was suddenly and violently shoved into his stall.

"Sam? What happened?" Danny asked. He could hear a sigh come from Sam before she replied.

"Danny, you need to stay in there if you are going to talk to me."

He was baffled by her reply.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Whatever Desiree did that changed my body and is causing the guys to drool over me is now affecting you." she answered, worry evident in her voice.

"How? I don't understand." he replied.

"Really? You just forgot where you were as I shoved you into a stall and you don't understand? Come one Man! Your a superhero."

Danny could feel his cheeks flare up from his own embarrassment. "Okay, fine. You've made your point."

"Whatever she did to me is now affecting you. I don't want you to hurt yourself because I distracted you...Again!"

"Thanks, Sam. I guess the bigger problem would be what are we going to do about your parents or the school when they see your new body?"

Sam shrugged of the question, quickly replying, "My parents have a business meeting in London, so they won't be back for a few weeks. As for school, I can always call in sick until we figure this body situation out."

Danny shook his head. "What about your grandmother or people who work at your house?"

"My grandma is senile. Besides, she usually spends her days either watching soaps or just napping. For the people who work at my manor, I always let them off whenever my parents aren't around. They don't really argue."

"Okay, fine. But its still short term plan. You know that."

"Danny, look at our track record. Yeah, Des's got us down right now but we'll have her back in the thermos in a week or less."

"So what do we do now? Do we just give up hunting Desiree today?"

"No. She is still out there, granting wishes and getting more powerful. If we can find her, we might be able to reverse this wish."

"But won't it be difficult to search again? Who knows when the crowd might return and then there's me getting distracted again."

Sam thought about this for a moment, trying to figure out the most efficient method of searching through the mall.

"We'll take turns. One of us will stay here while the other searches. After an hour we'll switch."

"Okay. Its something. I hope it works. We're running out of time." Danny said, preparing to phase out of the stall and back into the mall before a thought occurred to him.

"Sam... I'm sorry about zoning out. I... I just..." Danny said, struggling to apologize for his actions.

"Forget about it Danny. Desiree turned me into this. You are just a victim of circumstance." Sam said, appreciating the fact that he was willing to say he was sorry for something he couldn't control.

With that, Danny phased out of the bathroom and began his patrol. Compared to their first attempt at searching after Sam's transformation, this was much easier. Still, much was on the halfa's mind. Was this new body permanent or temporary? Would he always act this way around her new body or was there a way he could fight it?

Meanwhile, Sam was doing her own form of soul searching.

"Great. Once again, I get on the wrong side of Desiree's powers. Should have known she would have twisted it." she sighed, walking over to a mirror to inspect her new body more thoroughly.

For the first time since she transformed Sam finally got a good look at herself. Looking at her reflection, Sam couldn't help but be impressed with her new look. It reminded her of when Desiree twisted her wish the first time in freshmen year. When Danny forgot about her and inadvertently no longer had any of his powers. She had to 'dress up' like a damn Bratz doll just for him to take her seriously. 'God I hated doing that.'

But her current look...it actually looked like her. Well, kinda. Closing up to the mirror she looked...older she guessed. Mature would be a better description. Her hair was longer, which she thought she'd never do but admitted she looked good in it. Looking at her face Sam could see that her makeup was perfectly applied. Her eyes and lips stood out the most.

Looking down further in the mirror Sam saw that her shirt was stretched to the utter limit. She had this shirt since she turned 12 and it was already tight on her but now... 'Wow!' Sam thought as she took a step back to get a better look.

The same T shirt was now covering her chest and only her chest thanks to her now gargantuan sized breasts. Grabbing a hold of the underside of her now large boobs Sam felt that the only thing supporting them was the shirt itself as her bra was now more like a slutty bikini that only covered her nipples and she could feel that the middle clasp and the back was snapped off and broken.

Pushing her breasts up a bit to get a better evaluation Sam heard a tearing sound. Looking in the down at her new breasts Sam saw for the first time the large rip from her collar down to middle of the circle on the shirt. Lowering her breasts Sam saw the rip tear even more than before, in fact below the nipple line. Looking now at the mirror Sam saw that she was now showing what had to be an illegal amount of cleavage that would have certainly gotten her an indecent exposer charge.

Shocked by this Sam let go of her breasts completely and was shocked to discoverer that they bounced almost like they defied gravity. It was like some found two water beds the size of balloons and tapped them to her chest.

"Gah!" Sam squealed as she grabbed hold of her breasts again to try and get them to stop shaking and bouncing. Her cheeks as red as Jazz Fenton's hair. Taking a deep breath Sam slowly let go of her boobs only to find that they were indeed moving like they were before but to a smaller extent. Sam tried again to hold them in place but every time she let go she got the same result.

Dropping her arms to the side Sam watched as her now giant gravity less boobs dance like they were at a rave. Slightly disgusted at herself Sam sighed. "This can't get any worse."

But Sam was wrong as she head the same tearing sound again and saw in the mirror that the same rip was getting worse and was quickly with each passing bump her shirt was tearing itself apart. Panicking Sam quickly grabbed hold of both sides of the rip to keep it in place. "Okay, thats gonna be a problem."

Sam was almost afraid to look but she had to know. Looking back into the mirror Sam looked lower and saw that below her now ruined shirt and GIANT breasts she had a purple belly button ring. Sam smiled. "I always wondered what I'd look like with one of those. Not bad."

Unfortunately that good feeling was short lived and the embarrassment came flooding back when Sam looked wider and found that her thong's strings were fully exposed and were caught over her now wide as hell baby bearing hips. "Oh come on!"

Before Sam could find an answer to that she heard another ripping sound. Looking down at her chest Sam could see that it wasn't from her shirt. Confused Sam backed up again to get a better look, but the second she did she heard the tearing sound again and saw that her skirt was just like her shirt. Ripped almost all the way down but only this time at the side and was still tearing. With her free hand Sam tried to grab it but she was too late and the skirt tore in half and fell on the ground. "Seriously?!"

Holding her breasts with one hand Sam picked up her now ruined skirt and wrapped it around herself as best she could. Sighing, Sam let go of her breasts just long enough to tie a knot at the top of her skirt to keep it together. Unfortunately the shirt ripped all the way down until the bottom, just below her breasts themselves before stopping as her breasts were now almost free ranged, with a good inch between them as they hung out.

Frustrated, Sam dropped her head down only for her breasts to start juggling up and down again. Sam rolled her eyes as she lifted her head back up in the mirror for one last eye full. Looking down even further at her legs Sam saw that her leggings were like the rest of her clothes: Stretched to the limit. But unlike her skirt and shirt, her leggings were actually designed for that and still fit, only now they looked like stalkings.

Fully taking in her new look: her long shiny beautiful hair. Her tight, absolute cleavage showing shirt. Her belly button ring and exposed thong. Her almost belt looking ripped skirt that showed practically everything. And her leggings that passed more as lingerie.

Shaking her head Sam said. "No wonder they acted like idiots. I'm kinda surprised they didn't foam at the mouth and gang rape me! I look like a stripper."

Turing away from the sink Sam tried to calm herself down. "Jesus, Danny. I'm so sorry."

She let out another heavy sigh. Now she knew a little of what Paulina felt in how she attracts the male population. Thinking back to how she got into this situation, she couldn't help but be angry at herself. She had already experienced first hand how Desiree could twist her wish. Why did she think she could out smart the ancient genie this time around?

"Serves me right, I guess. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, aw shit!" Sam said as she banged her head against the stall door. Opening her eyes, Sam expected to see her new, almost impossible bust. But instead only saw her shirt falling off of her.

"Gah!" Sam said as she tried grabbed hold of her destroyed shirt. Holding on to it Sam sighed as she turned around to see that she looked like in her new form without a shirt but only to find that she had shrunk 2 feet and was skinny as a twig.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, throwing her fist into air for victory. Unfortunately for her, her body was the only thing that reverted back to normal while her clothes remained the same size as her aged up/hot body. The sudden movement caused her clothes to fall off her body, leaving her with only broken bra on, barely covering her now small breasts. When she lowered her arm and looked down at her body to figure out why there was a sudden draft in the room, her bra fell off as well, leaving her completely naked.

"Spoke too soon." she said, letting out an exasperated sigh before making a finger gun with right hand and pretending to pull the trigger. Thinking quickly, she called Danny through her communication ear piece.

Danny was carefully searching the mall, trying to catch a glimpse of Desiree from the air when he heard Sam's voice come through the communicator.

"Uh, Danny, we may have a slight problem with our previous plan." Sam said, a nervous tone evident.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

There was a brief pause before she replied.

"Well... Just come back ASAP."

As the line went dead, Danny wondered what could be more important that could have come up now as he made his way back to the bathroom Sam was hiding in. Upon phasing through, the first thing he noticed was the pile of Sam's clothes on the floor. Second was that Sam was nowhere in sight.

"Sam? You okay?" Danny asked.

"Not sure how to answer that." he heard Sam reply, her voice coming from one of the closed stall doors. "Uh...good news. I got my normal body back. Bad news, my clothes didn't shrink with me. Now they're too big for me."

"Uhhhh, okay." Danny said, understanding her confusion. There was an awkward pause between the two where Sam tried to think of how to solve this new problem while Danny's eyes slowly drifted towards Sam's clothes, landing on the purple thong. His mind started to drift away as he imagined Sam's hot body again before his thoughts were interrupted.

"How much money do you have on you right now?"

"About $5. Why?"

"Damn it. And I already spent my cash on lunch. You think you could rush out and buy me a towel or something? Just so I can cover myself so you can fly me back to my place. We're going to have to call off our search till tomorrow. I can't continue without any clothes."

"I'll try but don't expect anything fancy." he replied, changing back into Danny Fenton before rushing off to the nearest store.

***Meanwhile, With Desiree***

Taking a seat in the food bazar with her most recently charmed off meal, Desiree thought over the recent events after her most recent wish to the gloomy companion of the Ghost Child. It had been very humorous to see how embarrassed and aroused he became once he noticed what his friend had turned into.

"Poor boy. Hopefully he doesn't get too nervous when he loses his virginity." she chuckled. "Although I think his companion had a more difficult time. From the difficulty they had at finding me and the amount of men that were following her, I doubt she has ever received attention like this before."

Her giggles turned into full on laughter as she saw the stupidity of the various men and women that had attempted to seduce her.

"The fools. Their flirtations might as well have fallen on deaf ears. She didn't know how to react to them. Had she a little more intuition, she could have them curled around her finger, giving her everything she wanted while she gave them nothing in return."

Calming down, she thought of how difficult it was for her to learn that lesson. Medieval India was certainly not the kindest place to live in. The life lessons she was forced to learn came at a great price to both her body and her mind. The pains of the body healed with time. The mental scars, however, that took longer.

Looking up, she was surprised to see Danny running across the food bazar and into one of the clothing shops. Finding it strange that he wasn't actively searching for her, she remained where she was, prepared to go invisible at a moment's notice. A minute later, she saw him rushing out of the store and towards one the modern chamber pot rooms for women, carrying a vibrantly colored towel with illustrations of oddly distorted horses.

"Why would he buy something so hideous? And where exactly is his somber friend? I would think he would stick by her." she asked herself. Now that her curiosity was piqued, she made her was slowly to the women's room.

***Back With Sam and Danny***

Danny skidded into the bathroom, breathing heavily but successful during his mission.

"Got it, Sam." he panted, catching his breath.

"Great. I was starting to worry, seeing how long you were gone." she replied from within the stall.

"Before I give this to you, try to remember I only had 5 bucks on me." Danny said before tossing the towel to her over the stall door. She grabbed the towel from him and he could hear her unfold it.

"You got to be kidding me." Sam said, disgust evident in her voice. "My Little Pony? They didn't have a simple black towel?"

"Those were the more expensive and out of my price range." he chuckled, his eyes slowly drifting back towards the pile of clothes again. They landed on her thong again.

"You didn't have enough to at least get a can of black spray paint?" she complained.

Seeing that she was preoccupied, Danny casually bent down and picked up her lacy undergarment.

"Nope." he replied, rubbing his fingers through the thin fabric. "All I got back was a couple of dimes and pennies."

Before he could really do anything, Danny heard Sam fumbling with the lock on the door. He quickly put his hands (and her thong) behind his back before the door opened. Like she had said, Sam was now back in her normal body. Her new pink towel tightly wrapped around her body from her upper chest down to just above her knees. The towel left little to the imagination. But Danny could see that while Sam wasn't almost laughably attractive as she was before, she was by no means ugly.

Sam was still pretty curvy. While Sam's breasts weren't as big as before, they were perkier and from what he see her ass might not be as large or luscious, it was a lot tighter. And while her legs didn't have the same curves as before the looked like they could go on for miles.

Looking her over, Danny couldn't help the blush creeping on his face. Even though she was no longer porn star hot, she was still good to look at.

"Alright, you ready to fly back to my house?" Sam asked, adjusting her horrible towel before looking at Danny.

Once again, Danny was eying her. It was kinda like before only now he didn't look like a brain dead meat puppet of hormones. He looked like he could actually think, but was still checking her out. It reminded her of the Bratz doll situation again. But unlike before, it actually brought a smile to her face. He was still focusing on her. It gave Sam hope that there still might be a chance for them.

"Danny." she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" he asked, getting puled from his reverie.

"Did you hear what I asked?"

"No. No, I didn't." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

Sighing, she said, "I asked if you could fly me back home."

"Oh, sure thing." he chuckled, turning into Phantom and carefully stowing her thong in one of the back pockets of his suit. "So are we calling it a day here?"

"Yeah. Desiree got the better of us today but tomorrow we'll be prepared." she said.

"What about Tucker and anybody else that makes a wish while we're gone?" Danny asked.

"Tucker will be fine. Its not like he is in real prison yet. He's just in lock up so he won't have to worry about dropping the soap."

Sam laughed for a moment as Danny just stood there with a sullen look on his face. Sam continued. "As for other people making wishes, I don't think she is able to make large wishes. She is too weak to do anything complicated yet, if she could this place would be crawling in ghost constructs. Like in the ghost convention."

"Alright. If you say so." he replied, allowing her to pick up her clothes before picking her up bridal style, phasing out of the mall, and making their way towards Sam's house.

Outside the bathroom, a certain wishing ghost happened to overhear the teen ghost hunter's conversation.

"Interesting. You guessed powerful I currently am. I don't know what 'lock up' is but one way or another, that whelp will get whats coming to him. As for these two, it seems that I have succeeded in deterring them today. Tomorrow, however...well they'll see."

With that, Desiree made her way back to the wishing well, to increasing her power more and more.

***The Skies over Amity***

Breathtaking. That was the words that came to Sam's mind as the two were soaring above the city. It looked like the city was shining from up there. Cars were moving, people were walking, and the buildings beamed. It was like she was dreaming. Looking up at Danny, she couldn't help but admire how the light from the sun cast an almost heavenly glow around him. His silvery white hair was glimmering and his ecto green eyes shone like emeralds.

Oh yeah, definitely like her dreams. Now this was not to say that Sam wasn't attracted to Danny in his normal form. She found Danny Fenton cute. A close friend that she would love to date but when you got down to it he was an almost hilariously generic, normal guy. Danny Phantom, on the other hand...he was a damn super hero! He was mysterious, confident, dangerous. If he went public he would instantly have legions of fan girls.

At that moment, Danny decided to see how his passenger was holding up. Looking down, he gave Sam a reassuring smile which she returned.

"Danny." Sam said.

The uniquely purple color of her eyes that were accentuated by her gothic makeup.

"Danny!" she said, this time more urgent.

Her petite body in his arms, the towel wrapped around her displaying her curves."DANNY!" Sam yelled, finally managing to break Danny from his trance. Looking up from Sam, he saw to his horror that they were seconds away from crashing into a billboard advertising for Turner Home Real-estate. Danny made a sharp pull up, missing the top of the billboard by mere inches, before settling out and letting out the breath he had been holding in.

"What was that about, Danny?" Sam asked, glaring daggers at him.

"I...uhhh... got distracted." he said lamely, adjusting his hold on Sam since his sudden maneuver caused her to shift in his grip.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Sam tried to enjoy the ride as she had moments previously. For some reason, however, something seemed wrong with her current situation. She had all her clothes so that couldn't be the problem. Danny was currently paying attention to where he was flying. Although the towel she was wearing was hideous, she would be rid of it as soon as they arrived at her mansion. Yet her mind was telling her that there was something wrong with her current situation.

It wasn't until she looked down did she notice that one of Danny's hands was now groping her left breast. The realization of this caused Sam to blush furiously. If that wasn't enough, she knew that if he realized that he was cupping her breast, he would likely flip out while flying and cause them to have another near death experience.

Deciding to fix the matter herself, she gently gripped his wrist and tried to slowly move it away from her breast."Hey Sam, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna..." Danny started to say before he realized why Sam had been trying to move his hand from.

"Holy crap!" Danny said, trying to quickly adjust his grip on her and loosing focus on what was in front of him again.

"Danny, watch out!" Sam yelled. Looking up again, he noticed they were about to crash into the side of a building. This time, Danny simply phased the two of them through the three story pile of bricks instead of attempting another arial maneuver.

Once they had cleared that obstacle, Danny looked back down to Sam. "Sam, I'm sooooo sorry. I had no idea that my ha-"

"STOP!" Sam yelled.

Immediately, Danny stopped flying and hovered in midair, not looking forward to her wrath.

"Sam-" he started to say before Sam slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up and listen!" she growled. Danny simply looked back at her with worry in his eyes.

"If you understand what I'm saying just nod okay?"

Danny followed her instructions and nodded.

"Good. What just happened...we aren't gonna talk about it okay? It never happened."

Again, Danny nodded.

"Alright." Sam said, "Until we get back to my place no talking! Eyes on the sky. Thats it. I don't wanna die. Do you understand me?"

Another nod.

"Great. Now get a grip and take me home." she instructed.

Getting a final nod, she took her hand off his mouth and allowed him to adjust his grip before he took off again. The remainder of the flight was uneventful and Sam was grateful to be back on solid ground when Danny phased into her bedroom.

"Could you go and wait in my bathroom while I change?" Sam asked.

"Uhhh, sure." Danny said, giving her an awkward yet apologetic smile before entering Sam's private bathroom and closing the door.

"Great job, Danny. You almost kill yourself and your best friend twice in one trip, then you managed to ah...that." he moaned to himself as he leaned his back against the door and slid down to the floor.

"Might as well add on that you are a perv for keeping her thong from when she had her porn star look." he said to himself as he pulled out Sam's thong from the back pocket of his suit. Looking over the undergarment, he couldn't help but remember how sexy and hot she looked. He didn't know whether Desiree had simply transformed her body or...something. Whatever the answer, he knew he was gonna have wet dreams about that for a long time!

"I guess the $64,000 question would be has Sam always kinda hot? Did it take her transformation for me to realize it. She's always been best friend but I never thought she was..."

Sighing, he took out Sam's thong again, letting the silk glide between his fingertips.

"Maybe this was one of the side effects from Desiree's wish."

Meanwhile, Sam had just finished changing into her normal outfit and was now sorting through her now destroyed stretched clothes.

"God, could this day get any weirder...even for me? Failing to capture Desiree. Me thinking I could use her. Her twisting my wish to make me a goth porn star. Anyone who likes a pair of tits pining after me. Losing that look and my clothes after an hour. Finally, flying back home and having your best friend cop a feel. Yup, just another day in Amity park."

Shirt, check.

"I mean, it wouldn't have been so bad if Danny hadn't turned into a boner-zombie. I wanted his attention but not like that. Guess that serves me right for trying to outsmart what could be a centuries old ghost. Who knows how long she has been granting wishes and screwing them up?"

Ripped up skirt, check.

"Thank the Lord it was only temporary. God knows it would have sucked to be stuck in that body. I got lucky at the mall. I wouldn't want to meet some asshole that wouldn't take a no for an answer."

Stretched out leggings, check.

"Although, does this mean that Danny will no longer notice or be attracted to me? Was having that body the only way I could get him to see me as more than a friend?"

Surprisingly intact shoes, check.

"I know he was eying me when I stepped out of the stall in just the towel. So thats a plus. Still, knowing my luck I'll be stuck friend zone again. Thats gonna suck."

Destroyed bra, check.

"There has to be someway for me to keep his attention. Someway for him to look at me as more than a friend."

Thong,... Thong?

She looked through the clothes she had already sorted but could not find her thong anywhere. She couldn't have left it at the mall because it fell a pile with the rest of her clothes and she had an iron grip on them while she was flying with Danny. So where did it go?

Danny? He was the only other person in bathroom. He could'a picked it up when he came in and found the pile or when he got back from picking up the towel for her. To be honest this gave Sam a lot of mixed feelings. Feelings of anger and disgust that her would take them without her noticing. Yet she also felt pleased and proud that Danny would consider her attractive enough to want her unmentionables in that way.

Deciding to confront him about it, she crawled onto her bed and said, "Okay, Danny. You can come out now."

Danny quickly stuffed her thong back into his back pocket before exiting the bathroom. Walking out, he took a quick look over Sam's room. Obviously, it was primarily black, but with accents of purple and a deep, blood red here and there. Posters of Avenged Sevenfold, Ozzy Osbourne, and various Tim Burton movies littered the wall. She had a four poster bed with black lace hanging from the top and around the bottom edges. A small, ebony wood desk sat near her window where several of her school textbooks sat. Her walk in closet was currently closed but Danny knew it contained several sets of her usual outfit along with a few black and purple Victorian style dresses for when her parents needed to look nice in front of their friends. Finally, the shag carpet that covered her floor was a deep purple. Looking back to Sam, he saw that she was laying on her stomach on her bed, feet kicking back and forth in the air and an unreadable look etched on her face.

"So, what do we do now?" Danny asked, wanting to break the silence that was building.

"Honestly, I don't know. Desiree managed to screw over Tucker with some wish that landed him in jail. We didn't do much better because of a wish I made, making us run away like with our tails between our legs. I am fresh out of ideas on how to capture her." Sam replied.

A small grin crossed Danny's face. "Well you know I'm more of an on the fly kinda guy. Half the time I get my ass handed to me because of it. You, on the other hand, always have a plan or two you pull out of your ass that somehow works."

A faint blush came to her cheeks at Danny's compliment. "I appreciate the vote of confidence but I can't think of anything we can do at the moment."

Another awkward silence followed. Both knew there was an elephant in the room concerning her body change but both were reluctant to address it.

Finally, it was Danny who got the courage to broach the subject.

"So... Are we going to talk about what happened at the mall?"

Sam let out a heavy sigh before replying. "If we are, are we also gonna talk about you taking my thong?" Sam asked.

Danny gave her a stunned look, not answering her right away.

"I... I..." Danny started to say before exhaling deeply. He knew that trying to lie to Sam would only cause him to dig his grave even deeper.

"Yeah. I know where they are." he finally said, shame and embarrassment written all over his face as her reached behind him to pull her thong out of his pocket.

"Wait." Sam said before getting off her bed and walking towards him. "It isn't your fault. If anything, I share the same amount of blame for tempting you to take them."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it kinda has to do with the wish I made." She replied, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"See, when you left, I got kinda pissed that you had just walked out on me during our conversation." Sam began.

As Danny listened he looked at her and could see that something was happening. Not instantaneous like the first time but slowly and without the puff of blue smoke.

"I started to think that you would never catch on that I want to be more than friends with you." Sam confessed but unknown to her Danny didn't hear it. He was a bit busy from the shock.

Sam slowly began to grow taller. Her hair grew longer. Her chest and behind began to grow larger. Her curves became more prominent. Everything was enhancing.

"Then I realized that Desiree might be located near the wishing well if she was granting wishes." Sam continued, like before the collar of her shirt tore in the middle and ripped down to the center of the purple circle at the nipple line. Her bra loudly snapped in the front, causing her now gargantuan breasts to jiggle. Her skirt stretched so much that it ripped to her right side from the bottom all the way to the very top, highlighting/teasingly showing her hips, ass and legs. Her leggings stretching like before and even hiking up appearing like stalkings. The new thong Sam wore, a black one, was pulled up and became prominent, sitting on top of Sam's now luscious curved waist.

By the time the change was complete, she now stood a few inches above Danny, his head level with her generously sized tits.

"So I thought I would take a chance and wish that you would notice me. Then there was a puff of blue smoke that covered me and that was when you bumped into me. So you see, I am equally to blame for tempting you to steal that thong as you are." she finished, breaking from her reverie before looking to Danny. When she didn't see him immediately, she glanced down to see his stunned face.

"Danny why are you crouched down? And why do my clothes feel so tight?" she asked. It was then that she noticed that she had somehow transformed back into her 'wish' body.

"Damn it! That is the second set of clothes ruined by this crappy wish TODAY!" Sam said, frustrated at this new discovery.

All of a sudden, the two heard a strange sound. It sounded like skin on leather or latex. They both looked around to find the source of the noise. Danny was the first to figure out what was happening, as he was the cause of the noise.

Apparently, Sam's transformation was giving him an erection. Under normal circumstances, this would be quite the embarrassment. In this situation however, his erection began to grow larger than what he normally grew when he had a hard on in his human form. His sizable bulge grew longer and longer, having reached his knee cap and continuing further south.

'Sweet Jesus! How am I still growing?!' Danny thought, worrying about his continually growing dick. By the time reached halfway down his calf, he prayed that it would stop. The pain from both the friction from the skin-on-suit contact and how tightly the suit was compressing his erection was starting to get unbearable.

He was extremely grateful that it had stopped as soon as he thought about it.

Looking up, he saw the shocked expression on Sam's face. Her eyes betrayed feelings of both wonder and lust. Suddenly, a sultry smirk crossed her face.

"My, my. What have we here, Danny?" she asked seductively.

"Please stop. My penis can only get so erect." he said.

***Several Hours and Multiple Orgasms Later***

The sun had finally receded and the stars were coming out. Unfortunately, their time to shine was not to last as black, rain filled clouds moved in on Amity. Forecast, rain all night and all through tomorrow.

But let us return to the Manson Mansion, where our two young ghost hunters have finished their sexcapades for the night. The smells of sweat, semen, and vaginal fluids filled the air. Bed sheets were hanging off the bed, leaving only a small blanket for the two. The teens themselves were completely naked and covered in sweat.

As they lay panting on Sam's bed, gasping for air, Sam turned her head to look at Danny Phantom. Her hero and recent virginity taker.

"So, have you finally noticed me now?" she asked.

Turning his head to look over the naked body his best friend in her porn star body, he cracked a smile before replying.

"Definitely."

The two giggled before Danny came up from behind, spooning her. Slowly but surely, they drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to the two, Desiree happened to be looking up at Sam's window, having witnessed the finally of their first time. A smug smile was plastered on her face.

"Well, obviously the Ghost Child wasn't shy at all for his first time. He and his somber friend did surprisingly well. Were this under normal circumstances, they might believe that they avoided one of my more humiliating twists while still obtaining their desire."

The smile slowly disappeared from her face to be replaced by a look of determination.

"But these aren't normal circumstances. This will not stop them from searching for me. An error that must be corrected."

The smug smile returned to her face as she made her way back to the shopping bazar.

"It seems that I will have to force the two apart. Break their little fantasy into a thousand pieces."

She gave the mansion one last glance, planning her next move for the two.

"Nothing personal, Ghost Boy. But you know the old saying. What goes up...must come down."

However, after walking a few yards, Desiree suddenly turned back to face the Mansion Mansion. A mischievous gleam was dancing in her eyes.

"Although," Desiree said. "What better way to make you come down than to push you off the mountain top you have just reached?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Well I'm back everybody, sorry for taking so long. I got distracted with personal stuff in my life. I did say it probably wouldn't happen again._

 _Now down to the point I got some major feedback about what I said about Sam in my authors notes in the last chapter. For starts I apologize if I offended anybody. I'm not saying that what I said was fact, I only said it was one writers opinion. This site is 'FanFiction' not 'FanFact'. I am not Butch Hartman, I am Mr. Aanonymous._

 _Word of warning, this is where things get dark. Possibly the darkest the story will possibly get. Which is good I guess. This is also the chapter where I wrote the chapter myself instead of my former partner. If any of you decide to review I'd like to hear your thoughts on our writing styles. Can you tell the difference?_

 _Now about the actual chapter itself well... you'll see. Please read and review. I own nothing. Enjoy._

 **WHAT YOU WISH FOR**

 **Chapter 6: Too Good** **T** **o** **B** **e True**

It was a cloudy overcast over the city of Amity Park. The only light in all of the concrete jungle was from the cars, trucks, and other vehicles driven by people as the sky was so dark it was almost as black as night. The rain poured down like a waterfall for as far as the eye could see. There was almost no one in sight on the streets as people didn't want to get wet from the rain, even if they had umbrellas as the wind was too strong and would rip them out of their hands. The storm was getting so bad that some of the drivers had to park their cars on the side of the street because they couldn't see where they were going.

People caught outside when the storm occurred were forced to take shelter in wherever they could find it. Places like restaurants, stores, gas stations. But the best place of shelter was the one everyone knew they could not be near to, let alone be in: Masters Manor.

The Manor looked to be hundreds of years old, or at least the main Manor was, with further additions added on decades later. It looked like a cross between what a real life version of Wayne Manor would actually look like mixed with a medieval castle that was built with modern construction materials. Only instead of it being midnight black it was chalk white. Surrounding the large estate was a thick blood red brick wall with sharp, rusted, arrow tipped spikes protruding out the top of the wall for security and intimidation. The only entrance was a large metal bar gate with the same rusted arrow tipped spikes at the top. It was a statement of Power, wealth, and status.

Down the lonely private road that led to the large intimidating entrance gate came a jet black Lincoln limousine with a chrome M engraved on the hood. The limousine drove up to and stopped at the front gate and stopped before waiting fir it to open. As it did the nearly medieval gate was pulled into the thick red brick wall gave a screeching noise that almost sounded like a scream.

Once the gate was completely inside of the blood scarlet wall the limousine drove on up the long weary lane to the Manor's garage. As it did one inside could see that the lawn of the large estate was completely landscaped. The majestic Kentucky blue grass was completely manicured, all the bushes and trees were neatly sheered. A small brown bird glided down from the sky and landed on top of the rusted arrow head spike in the brick wall and was instantly electrocuted. It fell to the ground dead...on the other side of course. Not a detail out of place in the estate. Even during the storm of the decade.

The classic black limousine drives up the lonely and unsettling road from the front gate to the front door of the Manor. Once it stops three men step out of the extravagant vehicle. One from the front passenger's seat and two from the VIP passengers seat. All were in matching black suits with equally black as night round sunglasses with scarlet fez's on their heads. The front passenger's henchman opened the front door while the other two stood next to the passenger section. One with an umbrella while the other opens the door.

The henchman with the umbrella opens it to protect the VIP passengers from the rain as the two step out of the limousine. The first VIP was an older man with fading gray hair that was in a pony tail that reached down to his shoulders. He was in a very expensive looking black suit with bright red pinstripes that matched his almost glowing red tie. The other VIP was a beautiful woman in a red dress, specifically a Red Halo Dress, that fits well with her curvy body. She had auburn hair in a futuristic bob cut.

Both of the VIP's looked almost unrealistically perfect under the umbrella as the storm rages around them, the wind and rain battering and tearing everything in its path. Even the henchmen were somehow unaffected and dry. Almost looking like white paper in a black folders in the shape of people.

The VIP's are escorted from the limousine up to the front door. The front passenger henchmen opens the door for the VIP's and his fellow comrades. Once inside the umbrella is closed and the group begin walking down eerily lit hallway. As they walk the woman VIP looks at her side and sees that on the walls are paintings of histories greatest conquerors. All in poses of victory over the bodies of slain foes.

One was of Alexander the great, his golden-like bronze armor bloody, his now dripping and scarlet sword in the air, he was clearly roaring in victory as he stood with one foot on the breast plate of Memnon of Rhodes at the battle of the Granicus River.

Another she could see was of Marcus Licinius Crassus, in full centurion armor on his black steed of war with his first legion behind him as they strut through the Appian Way with row's upon row's of crucified captured rebel slaves from the third servile war.

The third and final painting the woman saw was of the great Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa, later known as Augustus in a chalk white toga with a scarlet red belt around his waist, a scroll in one hand as he directed builders with his other as chained slaves and indentured servants built elaborate constructs of marble around him. A crowd cheering to the right of Augustus inside of thee marvelous pantheon itself.

Or so it said at the bottom of the paintings.

The woman was about to ask a question about the paintings but the moment she opened her mouth they reached a door at the edge of the hall. One of the fez henchmen opened the it and the other two escorted the VIP's in. When they entered the woman could see that the room had a largely red motif with black undertones. On one side of the room was an impressive stone fireplace with iron pokers and firewood at its sides. The other end of the room was an equally large bookshelf filled to the brim with a variety of novels, manuals, documentaries, and biographies. To the side of the bookshelf was a large comfortable looking pale yet dark red couch with black lines running down it, not unlike the male VIP's pinstripes. In the middle of the room was a large circular crimson bed with four posts at its sides with partially transparent red tinted drapes.

The woman walks into the room and up to the couch across the bookshelf and sets her hand bag on the throw pillow. She turns around at the man VIP. "I have to say, I'm impressed with all...this. Is it your usual bedroom or is it just a place you take your 'special house guests'?"

The man smirks. "Oh, only the best for you my dear."

The woman smirks back at the man while raising her left eyebrow as she walked back to him. Her breasts shifting and jiggling slightly with every step as she swayed her hips as she walked, her long curvy left leg sliding out of the dress's opening that ran to her upper thigh with every step to that side. It took every piece of the man's will to maintain eye contact with this wonderful woman as she made her way to him. 'Keep it together man. You've waited 20 years for this you can wait a little longer.'

As the woman was walking toward him, she slowed down her pace as much as she could. Loving the torment she was giving him simply by walking to him in her dress as a present from her sister. 'You were right Alicia, I do look great in this. He sure thinks so.' The woman thought as she finally made it up to the man. "Thats so sweet." She said before kissing him on the cheek. The woman stepped away and saw that the man cheeks were pinker than before. The woman's smirk grows as she gives him a seductive look. "Could you please give me a minute alone? I need to freshen up."

"Oh, certainly my dear. I'll leave a man outside the door. Tell him when your ready and I'll be right there." The man agreed before he snapped his fingers at his henchmen. Both him and his henchmen left the room. After the door was closed the man turned to the passengers seat henchman and ordered. "You, stay here and tell me when she's ready."

"Yes, boss." The fez henchman nodded. The man nodded himself as he and his other henchman left and started walking down the hallway to their left instead of their right which led to the front door.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway the man asked. "As wonderful as this night is, what about the other 'guest'?"

"She's right where you wanted her and hasn't moved." The lead henchman informed.

"Ah, good to hear. I do believe I have time for a short visit." The man says as he and his henchmen finally made it to the grand study. Similar to 'the chamber' that he had just left the woman in, the grand study was primarily red with black undertones. Also similar to the chamber the study had a bookshelf, only this bookshelf covered the entire far wall from left to right and the ground to the ceiling. But unlike the chamber it wasn't filled with novels and biographies. It was filled with cautionary tales and lessons for future and present conquerors like himself. Each book filled with the lessons and teachings of great men and women taken from every civilizations, people's, and mythologies of all corners of both earth and the ghost zone.

That wasn't all there was to the grand study. At the far right end of this knowledge hub there was a suitable fireplace that more than fit the definition of magnificent and for all intents belonged in a room called 'the grand study' as it was wide and reached up to top of the ceiling as an inferno roared inside of if. At about six feet off the ground the opening of the pit to the fireplace ended and a granite slab began and a hard stone like concrete was just behind it and continued all the way to the top of the ceiling. On the top of the granite slab was a series of books ranging from the epic of Gilgamesh on its left to the Book of Genesis itself on its right.

The man across the crimson red carpet to the fireplace with his two henchmen behind him. When he reached the fireplace he grabbed the book to the center right which was none other than classic tale of Pandora's box. The man half pulled the book from the stack on the fireplace before it refused to budge another inch. The man then let go of the book which then retracted into the stack once more. Seconds after it did the flames ceased in the fireplace before the stone walls of the pit and the outer wall of the chimney opened up and dropped into the ground and a metal and chrome floor replaced it that led into a mysterious dark doorway.

"It always freaks me out when it does that." The fez henchman to the left said as the other one nodded in agreement.

"Come now," The man said as he walked into the dark entrance. "lets not keep either of my lovely guests waiting."

XXX

The man and his two fez henchmen walked into the dark entrance and moments later they were inside of a state of the art laboratory. Unlike almost every other part of the Manor, the secret lab wasn't red with black undertones but instead was chrome with neon pink. Also unlike the rest of the manor the lab wasn't just one extravagant, nearing pompous room but was in fact a large multi level bunker. Which while separated by floors and levels each deck was transparent fiberglass instead of the metallic and silvery bottom floor and as one henchman noticed he could see his own reflection when he looked down.

At the middle deck of the secret laboratory bunker was what appeared to be a full armory with weapons of all kinds. Ranging from simple ecto-hand guns to what appeared to be assault rifles, to even heavy battle weapons which included ecto missile launchers. The deck below that appeared to be section dedicated specifically to surveillance equipment ranging from small spy bugs that looked like vampiric beetles to even everyday commercial and publicly owned drones. All with a chalk white outer casing with neon pink undertones. The deck above the armory looked more like an archaeologist's study as it was filled with old tomes and parchments of ancient writings ranging a multitude of people's and society's from a variety of places throughout both the human world and the ghost zone. On the bottom floor in the center was a singular large chrome chamber which its glass casing showed it contained something that was glowing neon pink that slowly changed into glowing neon green and then glowing neon blue and so on.

Beyond all this mysterious mad science was on the top deck. The only section of this infernal lab that had anything living...or rather undead.

The man grabbed hold of the railing of the zig-zagged stairway and began walking high and higher, ignoring the other lower decks with his fez henchmen in tow. When they finally made it the man and his henchman met a blank floor with nothing inside of it...nothing but a single person sitting in a chair. The single person being a beautiful woman in a white blouse at least one size too small, a particularly form fitting mini skirt, and a ridiculous tan trench coat and fedora, sitting alone on a fold up metal chair reading none other than The Immortals of Meluha. The man walked over to the woman and stood in front of her not ten feet away but the only reaction being the woman turning the page of her book. The man raised his eyebrow and after several moments the man noticed that this new woman had not discovered his presence yet. Raising his fist to his mouth the man mockingly coughed.

Instantly the new woman raised her head from her book and looked at the man. With an impatient sigh the new woman asked. "Well?"

***Last Night***

After Desiree's change of heart, she made her way back to the modern palace of the somber girl and standing in front of the gates. Desiree took a deeper look at the Manson Manor through the iron bars of the front gate and found the shrubbery was second rate at best and the architecture was barely fit for a public setting if they were back in medieval India.

"No, shrubbery in the shape of animals and no marvelous flower covered monoliths, not even a grand fountain? Ughhhh! Where are the arc's, the statues, the walk ways? Has this modern world lost all extravagance? This 'palace' is nothing more than a large western house with a better gate!"

Rubbing her temple Desiree tried to wipe away the rampant disappointment before she walked up to the front gate. The former genie reached out to the metal gate but the second she touched the bars she pulled her hand back with a loud hiss of pain. Rubbing her hand as she looked down she instantly saw that it was in fact smoking, and not by her own power. Rubbing away the smoke and soot Desiree's murderous scowl turned into a smile of relief. "I'm finally powerful enough to be affected by iron... Meh, you take the good with the bad."

Desiree walked away from the gate and to the brownish red brick wall and pushed her uninjured hand against it. Closing her eye's tight she used all her concentration, Desiree's hand up to her mid forearm phases through the wall. Excited Desiree pulls back her hand and in pure delight grinned in satisfaction. After her moment was over Desiree turned back to the wall and after closing her eyes again used concentrated and her body slowly flickered invisible and intangible. Quickly loosing power Desiree jumped at the Brick wall and phased through it and falling flat on her face on the disgusting but very manicured lawn. Shifting herself onto her back Desiree looked back at the wall she just phased through with a victorious smirk. "Yes, my powers are coming back...I can have my revenge."

XXX

On the bed in the teenage Manson's bed room the legendary self proclaimed protector, in full ghost form, of amity park was lying down on top of the transformed heir of the Manson family, his hands around her large D-cup size breasts, squeezing and groping them as he kissed the side of her neck. All the while Sam herself moaned to heaven itself as she gripped tight the back of his white hared head with one had and the his lower back with her other. Danny soon slid his hands from her large and bouncing breasts to her side, to her back, and then down to her butt, gaining a firm grip on her almost too supple behind with both hands. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck while simultaneously sliding her legs around his waist.

Using his power of flight, Danny raised them both off the bed and for a few moments hovered right there in midair as the ghostly knight slowly kissed up from the fine modern maiden's neck to her lips, parting them with his own and met her tongue with his. Their tongues danced with each other, caressing each other in her mouth and then in his and then in-between the two as they made out above the bed.

But unbeknown to the two lovers just outside of Sam's door the object of their forgotten hunt was there and ready for a fight. The former ghost Genie leaned her ear against the door and hears the all too familiar sound for a former harem girl: Heated fucking. With a menacing smile Desiree backs away from the door and raises her hand before igniting her finger tips in green flames. "Vināśa kē kālī dēvī, isa jalā aura sabhī asahya mūrkha bēṭī rakhatī ha-"

Desiree is stopped as a cold black leather glove gripped her mouth tight and pulled her back. Desiree fully ignites her hands and swings at the arm of the hand but both of her wrist is grabbed by other cold black gloves. Both of her wrists are painfully and quickly pulled to her lower back. Desiree tries to bite down on the mouth on her face but the second she puts any pressure on the leather coated fingers the glove glows neon pink. Finally turning to the hands owner the ghost genie sees that it belongs to none other than the other powerful halfa: Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh don't panic my dear. Just stay quiet. We wouldn't want to interrupt them now would we?" Vlad mockingly asked as he pulled her right up to his face, his fangs fully exposed, his eyes glowing with murderous intent. Desiree looked back as best she could to see who exactly was keeping her arms restrained only to find out that it was in fact two duplicates of Plasmius himself giving her the same murderous yet smug look.

At that moment three giant neon green vultures in red fez's and black round sunglasses phased through the walls and floated in the hallway. "Hey boss, what do you want us to do?"

"Take her back to the lair." Vlad ordered as both of his duplicates dragged Desiree over to the vulture henchmen. The lead henchman grabbed the ghost genie's wrists with its talons. Desiree opened her mouth to scream but before even one iota of sound escaped Vlad shot a glob of pure purple ectoplasm which encompassed her entire mouth from just under her nose to half way down her neck. "And keep her quiet."

The vulture henchmen nodded as the one holding Desiree and the one to its side spread its wings and floated through the ceiling and out of sight. The final vulture henchman turned to his leader and asked. "What do you want to do with the kids? Because if your planning on ah, 'interrupting' them naahhhh...I gotta warn yah. Butting in on that, at his age...Well we'd have one angry ghost boy on our feathers."

"No, we'll leave them be...for now. I have much more important things on my scheduled today. Hopefully young Daniel does as well, like finding a real woman." Vlad scoffed as he turned toward the wall. "Come, its time to leave."

XXX

Desiree struggles with all her might, tugging and pulling against the talons gripping her wrists together as they carry her through the air as she is unable to see anything. The former ghost genie is far from frightened as even though she is blind as a no-eyed observer thanks to the bag on her head she is confident that if the vultures to drop her she is powerful enough to survive the fall. "Quit squirming, yah washed up she witch, we're almost there." This only made Desiree struggle and kick harder against her winged captor. The henchbird sighed. "Hey, lazy feathers. You gonna do something or what?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Grab her feet or something. The boss will roast us for dinner if we break any of his smeshnoy stuff." The lead henchbird ordered.

Turning around the other henchbird grabbed both of the ghost genies's ankles with his talons. "Why would he blame us for her braking his stuff? She's a reality warper. She could make the human sky look like a Crayola box if she wanted."

"Not anymore. Didn't you hear? The ghost boy's helper turned her human."

"Egg shells, you serious?" The lieutenant henchbird asked as they turned a corner while inside of the sack on her head Desiree's eyes glowed a neon baby blue in anger at the reminder of the one responsible for her fall from grace.

"Ooohhh yeah, didn't you think it was a bit weird that we were carrying across town one of thee most powerful ghosts around and all she did was kick and squirm?"

"I just thought her and the boss were having a t'ing or whatever."

"A t'ing?" The lead henchbird asked as he led his dimwitted lieutenant into the grand all.

"How should I know? He doesn't tell us anything. Speaking of which do you know the next time we're getting paid?" The henchbird asked as they flew up to the grand fireplace.

"I can't remember the last time we got paid." The lead henchbird answered before he bit down on 'Pandora's box' with his beak and pulled it out. He let go of it and the fireplace retracted and opened into the secret lair.

"I swear, we're from a dimension of unspeakable horrors and rotting monsters and that is still creepy." The lieutenant henchmen said as he and his leader flew Desiree into the bunker.

"Yeah, well we work for a creepy man. Where did the boss say he wanted us to take this fool?" The lead henchbird asked as they both just hovered in the stairway.

"I don't know, he just said take her to the liar and keep her quiet." The lieutenant answered and the second he did Desiree managed to slide out her right ankle and kicked the henchbird in the face...only for her foot to phase through and come out on the other side. "Hehe, nice try honey." The lieutenant grabbed her ankle again with his talon. "Your still too weak to hurt us. She's feisty. Lets take her to the ghost shield cells."

"Works for me." The lead henchbird said as he and his lieutenant floated to the top level of the bunker and flew over to the only section of the floor with any furniture. A standard metal folding chair to be precise. Once they directly over it both henchbirds unceremoniously dropped the ghost genie on the piece of cheap steel.

Desiree landed on her right side directly on the seat of the brown painted cheap metal chair, creating a large 'clang' when she made contact before falling further on the ground. On the floor Desiree held her right side with her left hand as she pulled off the sack on her head with her right. "Āpa pakṣiyōṁ bēvakūpha hō! Maiṁ aṅga sē aṅga āpakō alaga cīra aura āpa vināśa kī dēvī kō bhunā hu'ā hōgā!"

As her rant continued the lead henchbird flew over to the control panel at the far end of the room and pushed the big red button. The second he did a large glowing transparent circular energy cypher encircled the ghost genie. The two vulture henchbirds then flew over to just in front of the energy cypher. The second they landed they were met by a furious ghost genie as she shot up off the ground and floated over to them, her eye's erupting neon blue flames as her hands raised and pressed against the energy field ignited a green inferno. The vultures backed away in fright as they balked. "Aiṁ tumhēṁ jalā dēgā! Maiṁ tumhēṁ jalā dēgā! Āpa mujhē suna rahē haiṁ? Maiṁ tuma jalā dēgā!"

Backing away further the two henchbirds looked at each for a moment before turning back at their captive. The lieutenant vulture looked at this leader. "I thought the boss said she was harmless?"

The mere moment he asked that Desiree's hands and eye flames grew smaller and smaller and the former ghost genie backed away from the energy shield and fell back on the very same chair she was oh so painfully dropped on not minutes before. When her flames finally faded to smoke Desiree rubbed her temples. "Kyōṁ maiṁ itanā kamajōra mahasūsa karatē haiṁ."

"Huh, I guess she is." The lead vulture said as he glided right up the force field and pecked it. "Thanks for the light show. That roust was better than the human's Fourth of July."

"Maiṁ yahām̐ sē calē jā'ō, maiṁ ēka gid'dha aṇḍē khōjanē kē li'ē aura muśkila āpa kē sāmanē yaha phōṛā karanē kē li'ē jā rahā hūm̐." Desiree said giving the vulture a murderous glare.

"English bitch! Do you speak it?" Asked the lieutenant henchbird.

"Oh, she does." Vlad announced as he and their brother floated up from the floor behind them. "She's just too angry to care."

"Boss!" Both the leader and lieutenant vulture said at the same time.

"Is she secure?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, ghost shield is up and running! The little minx tried to break through. Didn't work out so well for her though."

"Excellent."

"But boss we gotta warn you she's getting her powers back." The lead vulture warned.

"What do you mean?"

"She looked like someone set Rainbow Bright on fire a minute ago." The lieutenant vulture explained.

Vlad and the other vulture henchbirds looked at the lieutenant for a moment. Vlad then looked back at the weakened former ghost genie and rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Huh, interesting." Vlad tapped on the energy shield. "Can you hear me my dear?"

Desiree looked at the mad ghost hybrid and slammed her fist on the same spot Vlad tapped on the ghost shield before opening up her hand to give him the bow finger.

"Ah, well its good to see your regaining your spirit along with your powers. But enough with the games-" Vlad announced as a black circle appeared around his waist before it separated in two. One black circle shifted from his waist down to his feet while the other circle shifted up to a good six inches beyond his head. All the while Vlad Plasmius's white vampiric, almost satanic suit and cape disappeared and a black suit with bright red pinstripes and a matching red tie appeared in is place. As did Plasmius's horn looking raven black hair and glowing red eyes, which was replaced with a white pony tail and midnight blue eyes. "Its time to get down to business."

As Desiree sat there in the chair surprised, Vlad walked over to the control console at the end of the room next to the stairway. Once he did he pressed a 3 button numerical code into the lock on the wall. The second he did that, what Desiree thought was a stone wall opened up into a cabinet carrying bottles upon bottles of beverages. Vlad reached for a brown bottle and two small empty glasses at the bottom and poured. Turning around with the two half poured glasses in his had Vlad asked. "Brandy?" Desiree just continued her confused stair at the experienced and powerful halfa. Vlad shrugged as he set down the second glass on top of the control consul.

Taking a sip of his own glass Vlad walked back up to the formerly powerful ghost genie. "You might be wondering as to how your actually being contained. What you are sitting in is called a 'ghost shield.' Not very imaginative, I know but it gets the job done. Now your more than likely thinking why its still holing you as you've lost your spectral energy. Well, the one your in is designed to hold both ghosts and humans. Its just a little something I cooked up. It never hurts to be prepared."

Desiree rolled her eyes. "You have a very high opinion of yourself don't you?"

Vlad shrugged disinterested. "Shouldn't I? But enough about me. This is about you. How did you come to be... this?"

With a coy smile Desiree answered. "I'm surprised your asking. The phantom and his whelps have been trying to find me and failed every time, but you? You caught me at the girl's palace when no one should have known I was there. How is that?"

Vlad arrogantly chuckled before he took a sip of his brandy. "Simple. I am a man of power. When I came here all I owned was the manor that I had built. Or rather that is what the people of this 'fine' city believe anyway. The truth, or what I am willing to disclose at the moment, is that months prior to when I even began packing I used my vast wealth to purchase as many of the security companies that mainly operate in Amity Park and those I couldn't I put out of business. While I sent my own personal surveillance drones to observe. I have had eye's on young Daniel, the Fentons and all those in their lives for quite some time now. So when you showed up at the young Manson's Manor I knew. I also know that young Mr. Foley has been placed under house arrest awaiting trial on charges of underage intoxication and rape while possessing contraband ghost weapons modified from Fenton works."

"BAH!" Desiree scoffed. "Back in my day if a boy were charged with those crimes he would have had his head on a spike."

Vlad gave Desiree an appointed knowing look. "Really, a boy back in medieval India would have had 'his head on a spike' for that?" Desiree refused to answer Vlad's question and simply folded her arms and angrily crossed her left leg over her right. "Alright then. Anyway, I say all this because I know that young Daniel and his companion have spent the last few days searching the local mall. The very same place that Mr. Foley had been arrested. It didn't quite make any sense until I looked into it and noticed that according to my drones there had been recent ecto energy steadily climbing in that building. At first I thought it was just residual from the attack at the ghost convention and Skulker's battle with young Daniel. But after reading the reports sent to me by my drones, and then young Manson turning from a child into a the body of an adult. It was getting even more confusing. I didn't know what to think. Right up until I saw you at the Manson's manor looking like this-" Vlad said gesturing at his prisoner. "Then it all came together. Well mostly. I still don't know how you became what you are. I was expecting a fight when I came to the manor. Thinking that you were simply in disguise but when I captured you the most you did was squirm like a sheep." Desiree gave a pouting grunt. Vlad's smirk grew. "Now, I gave my explanation, tell me yours. Share with the class."

Desiree stares down the halfa for a few moments. Vlad smugly returns the stare as he takes another sip of his brandy. Desiree uncrosses her arms and stands up before walking to the edge of the energy field. "At the human gathering, I granted wishes to those fools. I fed on the energy of the chaos and their desires. I had no fear of those backwaters finding me as they were too busy hunting and fighting the very things they wished for as I watched from a safe distance...or so I thought. The phantom's helper, the strange one who loves machines, found me. He defeated me. I wouldn't allow myself to be put into the thermos. So he hit me with a device that peeled away my ectoplasm one layer at a time. Taking my powers along with it. Leaving only what you see."

"Hmmm, interesting. Tell me, how did you escape?" Vlad asked.

"The parents of the phantom appeared in their usual buffoonery. Distracting the phantom's helper and allowing me to escape in the chaos."

"Ha," Vlad chuckled. "That does not surprise me. The Fentons do like to snatch victory away at the last moment. Even from their own allies." Vlad takes another sip of his brandy. "Now it sounds to me like the 'ghost peeler' was used."

"The 'ghost peeler'?"

"Yes, the Fentons like to give their inventions ridiculous names. Its designed to strip away ectoplasmic energy. It was used only once out in the field and that was on Spectra. Though it was nothing like this."

"How did it effect her?" Desiree asked intrigued.

"Similar to what happened to you: All the ectoplasm was ripped from her, layer after layer. It left her looking like an old human woman. A pathetic shrill of her former powerful self. Nothing like you. Interesting, no. That's the wrong word. This is fascinating. Of the two hybrids in existence, both were humans infused with ghost DNA. But you? You had your spectral energy ripped from you and it turned you into a human. I don't think that has ever happened before. I would like to know how that is possible."

"I would like to know as well Plasmius." Desiree stated while folding her arms again.

"We will find out together. As soon as my machines are done. They are highly advanced and are currently scanning you as we speak to find an answer to our questions." Vlad said gesturing to the large consuls and monitors at the end of the room.

Desiree looked over at the blinking machines, or rather as much of the machines as she could see as the three giant glowing ghost vultures and their 'boss' were blocking her view of a lot of it. Turning back to Vlad, who was pouring himself another glass, Desiree raised her eye brow intrigued. "I have to say Plasmius, I'm impressed. Anyone who's anyone in the ghost zone knows who you are. Your a powerful and ambitious one with much influence. But I have to ask. Where did your power on earth come from?"

Plasmius's smirk returned in full force at Desiree's statement as he took another sip from his fresh glass. "After my...recovery from my transformation, I used my new found powers to gain influence and wealth."

Desiree chuckles. "Oh, this might surprise you but I approve. I can even relate to using your powers to your advantage in the world."

"A former harem girl voicing her approval of using learned talents to gain power. Surprising." Vlad scoffed. Desiree's understanding smile disappeared and her glare returned. "Don't give me that look, Desiree. I am happy to hear that you approve. Its always good to find a kindred spirit."

"I'm sure you had the same thought when you first met the Phantom...right up until he revealed he has the opposite philosophy." Desiree inquired as she saw Vlad's arrogant smirk instantly vanish.

"Daniel is an idealistic child raised by diluted fools in clown suites. As soon as that boy grows and ventures into the real world away from his parents he'll learn...or I will make him learn." Vlad stated with a disappointed frown that gradually evolved into a malicious, almost homicidal thousand yard stare.

Desiree looked at the maniacal expression on her capturer's face. Sensing an opportunity Desiree unwrapped her trench coat's waist wrap. Desiree slyly stuck her chest out and carefully slid off the thick tan overcoat, emphasizing her glorious, almost behemoth brown breasts in the tight white button shirt. This caught Vlad's eye as he unintentionally and with a surprised expression looked down at her distraction. Seeing her capturer's lowered guard the former harem girl turned around and hung it on the metal folding chair as slowly as she was able to without seeming suspicious to show off her magnificent luscious behind in the tight black miniskirt.

Turning back around Desiree looked on in a confident smirk at her 'captive' as she saw how captivated by her he was, seeing his eyes squared right on her heavy cleavage showing shirt. Desiree then sat down on the chair and just to add more onto the fire the former harem girl crossed right leg over her left to show off her nylon clad supermodel legs. With the same confident, almost arrogant smirk as the halfa had not minutes ago Desiree asked. "You mentioned that those machines were, ah...scanning me? Where did you get them?" she asked as she dangles her foot seductively, highlighting her leg.

Snapping out of his stupor, Vlad gave a light cough as he readjusted his tie. "As I said. During my time gaining power and wealth I overshadowed many wealthy business owners into sighing away their assets to me."

"Did those companies create those machines?"

"Ha, no they did not. I only use their resources and materials. I built all of them myself." Vlad smugly answered. Desiree raised her eye in surprise. Seeing this Vlad explains. "While it might surprise you I was a scientist back in my youth. Most of it dealt with spectral energy."

"Ah, so thats how you became who you are. But that's not all of it is there? The Fentons?"

Vlad gives a condescending laugh. "Oh, yes. We were the best of friend's back when we were young." Vlad's arrogant smile left him and was replaced with a warning frown. "But I warn you. Do not compare me to them. Maddie might be enough to be considered my intellectual equal, however unlikely that might be. Jack on the other hand, is an idiot savant with all the technical knowledge of a corpse."

"Ironic choice of words given his profession as a ghost hunter." Desiree laughed.

Vlad's smile returns as he laughs as well. "Quite"

"As enjoyable it is to jester with you. What do you want with me?" Desiree impatiently asked.

"Simple, I wish to make us partners." Vlad said picking up his brandy after his long separation from it. Vlad see's his captive raise her eye brow again. "I see that your surprised. You shouldn't be. I am one of thee most powerful beings in both the human world and the ghost zone. But if Pariah Dark's incursion taught me anything its that there are more powerful beings out there: Artifacts, spectral lords, Pagan gods...even ghosts like you Desiree." Vlad explained before taking a sip of his drink. "You are a reality warper. Few things are more powerful than you. I propose that I help you regain your former powers and in exchange I study your ever step along the way to learn to change reality like herself."

"Is that even possible?" Desiree asked intrigued.

"I believe it is. When I was first changed I gradually gained almost every ghost power known. Your reality warping powers are being one of the few exceptions. I am confident that I will gain them as soon as I learn how. If it is not that simple then I will use whatever resources I make it possible."

"I am regaining my powers already." Desiree said lifting up her hand and ignites her fingers in green flame before they quickly fizzle into smoke.

"Yes, but you are currently unstable. The last time I met an unstable ghost they turned into pure ectoplasm." Vlad took a long sip of his brandy for dramatic effect. "Do you really want to risk it?"

Desiree gives her capture a suspicious look. "If you really wanted to help me regain my powers all you had to do was say so and I would have gladly come along. Why do you have me in your glorified Pin̄jarā?"

Vlad gestures to the containment field. "This very same 'Pin̄jarā' is for your instability. As for why I kidnapped you? Its to show you how utterly at my mercy you are." Vlad explained before he snapped his fingers. The metal floor below the former ghost genie generated a powerful electric current that jolted up not only the steel chair but also Desiree's legs. Electrocuting the once powerful ghost, forcing her out of the chair and down on her knees as she wailed in agony.

Enjoying the sight of the ghostly tease for a moment as she twitched and screamed in agony Vlad snapped his fingers and instantly the electric pulses stopped and Desiree on the floor, cringing in pain at her now numb body. Uncaring if she could actually hear him Vlad announced. "You were also going to interrupt young Daniel's first time. We all know how important that is."

Furious, blue flames ignited on Desiree's eyes as she angrily jolted up on her feet before yelling. "Why do you care!?"

"Personally, I don't. I can't fathom what young Daniel sees in the Manson girl. But for the foreseeable future young Daniel is distracted more so than he has ever been. If you interrupted them than that would be all over. Young Daniel would ruin my plans and I can't have that."

Igniting her hands in flames along with her eyes Desiree angrily asks. "What do you want? You have near unrivaled power, limitless wealth, and endless resources. What could you possibly want?"

Vlad looses his smug smile. "I want what was taken from me! I want the life that should have been mine." Vlad then throws his brandy against the wall smashing the glass and splattering the brown liquid everywhere."It was Jack's idiocy that ruined my chances with the woman I loved. With me out of the way that fool married her and they raised a family together. A family that should have been mine!"

Desiree dissipated her flames as she could not believe what she's hearing. One of the most powerful beings she had ever met is whining about a human woman. "You'd give up your kingdom for a mere mortal?"

Vlad's eyes glow neon violet as he gave a death glare at the former spectral genie. "There is nothing 'mere' about this mortal. Once I learn your powers I will have my kingdom and the woman I love."

Sensing an opportunity Desiree gives a coy smile. "If that is what you want I can give you both."

Turning back to the ghost genie Vlad asks skeptically. "Really?"

Putting on her famous 'sales smirk' Desiree explains. "My powers are getting stronger with each passing wish. I've learned that the stronger the desire, the more power I gain through the wish." Desiree slowly steps toward the edge of the field again, swaying her hips as she does so. When she makes her final step she sticks out her chest which unintentionally breaks the top button on her shirt, causing her magnificent double D-cup breasts to bounce up and down. Now thanks to the ripped off button the shirt gives the halfa a perfect view. None too bothered by this 'happy' accident Desiree folds her arms together under her breasts, propping them up. Making her brown breasts look even larger inside of the tight white silk button shirt. "Its obvious that your desire for the Fenton Matriarch is very strong. If you wish it to be, you will have your woman tonight and I will feed off of that desire."

Unable to resist the harem girl's charms Vlad almost thoughtlessly stared down at Desiree's breasts before slapping his hand over his face, blocking his view and knocking him out of his delusion. "Do you think I'm a fool? Did you honestly think this could manipulate me?"

Desiree continues her smirk. "Well, it did control a powerful sultan for quite some time. But no. I don't think you are a fool. I know that any attempt would fail on you as you'd see it coming. As you just did. Besides, your so powerful any manipulation wouldn't have any real effect."

Vlad arrogantly laughs. "Too true. But say if I were to make a wish. Why wouldn't I ask for the entire family that should have been mine instead of one person?"

"I'm sorry to say that I'm still too weak for more than one. The last time someone wished for just two under control it failed...miserably."

Vlad rubs his chin in deep thought, cautiously contemplating the offer before him. As he does Desiree grows more and more impatient and desperate. 'This has to work. This Pāgala ādamī will turn me into his slave if I don't find a way to control him. Time to stir Pŏṭa.' Desiree thought as she playfully, teasingly walked over to the left of the ghost shield, swaying her hips as she did. "Come now Vlad. I've met the object of your desire. Madeline, was her name? She is a powerful enemy for someone like me. Powerful, intelligent and more importantly beautiful."

This got Vlad's attention as he looked directly at Desiree's face as she slyly smirked at him. "Beg your pardon?"

Desiree's smirk grew. "I must say Vlad, may I call you Vlad? For someone so powerful and well known, no one has seen you with...finer company." Vlad angrily turns to his right. "Has it all been for this Madeline? I can understand why. Her long elegant legs, her supple behind, and lets not forget her wondrous breasts. All that inside of that blue battle garment she wears. For clothing meant for battle it wouldn't look out of place where I was from...and her face is a pretty sight as well." Desiree see's Vlad as he stares back at her in clear decades long frustration and longing. Sensing victory at hand Desiree playfully walks back to in front of Vlad. "I can make her yours. Think about it Vlad...she has been in a 'enduring marriage'. She must know a few arts below the sheets." Desiree raises up her right hand and ignites her fingers in green flame. "Make your wish."

Vlad stares at the ghost temptress for a moment, clear uninhibited desire on his face. "I wish Maddie was mine."

With a victorious yet sinister smile Desiree raised her hands up into the air and snapped her fingers. Suddenly her hands ignited in green flames and bright blue smoke enveloped the entire room, inside and outside the ghost shield. "So you wish it. So shall it be!"

***Meanwhile, at Fenton Works***

With welding gun in hand Jack Fenton, in his regular orange jump suit, melting the corners of another thick pure iron sheet of metal onto the left side of his prized specter speeder. Picking up the latch attachment Jack begins welding the metal part to the very same sheet of metal he had just applied. Across the room the Matriarch of the Fenton clan, Maddie was at the work bench disassembling one of the many specter deflectors.

Flipping up his welding helmet Jack turns to his left and sets down his welding gun on the table next to him on top of a blue sheet of paper. Turning back to his full right Jack wiped off the sweat from his forehead. "Whooo, the Fenton Bazooka vehicle attachment is underway. I'll have this puppy ready for war in just a few hours."

"Thats great to hear Jack." Maddie said as she ripped out a large battery from the glorified belt. "At least something in here works. This specter deflector I'm working on has had it. Its too burnt out to recover so I'm just breaking it down for parts."

"Awwww. Do you have to do that? It was the first one we made together after the prototype." Jack asks despondent.

"I know its sad Jack but it has to be done. We aren't made of money." Maddie tries to reason as she grabs the Fenton hammer from the Fenton tool box next to her and jammed the claw section in between the personal anti-ghost shield and the outer casing before trying to pry the two apart.

"Hey if we need some extra cash I'm sure Vladdie wouldn't mind giving us a loan." Jack mindlessly suggested as the blue paper underneath the welding gun began to smoke.

Sighing Maddie pulls out the hammer and sets it down on the table before turning to her husband. Remembering her and Danny's weekend with her husband's best friend at his cabin Maddie tries her hardest not to cringe. "O-o-oh we shouldn't assume on Vlad honey."

"Nonsense." Jack scoffed. "I'm sure Vladdie would be happy to do it."

Gently shaking her head Maddie picks up her hammer and tries again to pry apart the P.A.G.S. from the specter deflector. "We don't need anymore money Jack. We're doing fine."

Completely ignorant to his wife's obvious discomfort Jack suggests. "You know its been a while since we've seen o'l Vladdie. Think we should go and visit?"

Maddie immediately cringed at the mere consideration. Loudly dropping her hammer on the table from the shock Maddie turns around to her husband. Maddie takes a deep inhale to try and gain the nerve to tell her husband she won't go see him or allow Jack, but when she does she smells something in the air. "Do you smell smoke?"

The Fenton patriarch takes a whiff of the air in his lab he panics when he does indeed smell smoke. Turning around he sees that the blue prints on the table have been set aflame under the Welding gun. Screaming in fright Jack runs to the stairway entrance to his lab. "Quick to the Fenton fire extinguisher!"

When he got at the corner Jack reached for the metal box on the wall and punched it as hard as he could, jack smashed off the thin sheet metal door opening the compartment, even though it was unlocked, and immediately pulled out the red fire extinguisher that had his face on it and ran back to the very fire his idiocy created. Pointing the discharge nozzle at the fire Jack pulls the lever and sprays the anti-flame foam at the small inferno.

Across the lab at the work bench Maddie is watching all of this take place trying desperately not to sigh in relief as she knows that thanks to this little 'incident' her short attention spanned husband would have forgot about anything involving the creepy billionaire. As she thought this her vision was impaired by light blue smoke that enveloped her face and then her head. Swatting it away as best she could her mind began to numb and cloud over.

With the fire truly dead Jack put down the extinguisher. "Whoooo, that was a close one." Hearing no reply from his wife Jack turns around at the work bench but sees it empty. Looking around at the stairway Jack sees his wife walking up the stairs out of the basement. "Where you going babycakes?"

While still walking up the stairs Maddie says in a monotone, almost robotic voice. "I'm going to get some spare parts."

"Great to hear honey." Jack yells before shrugging and then turning back around and grabbing his welder.

XXX

Leaning back into the metal folding chair Desiree crossed her right leg over her left in boredom. Desiree looked around the room and she could see that two of the vulture henchmen staring at her. Not through any malice conviction but merely obligated watch duty as their 'boss' is out of the room. But at that exact moment, in his full vampiric ghost form Vlad Plasmius appeared, phasing through the floor. Angry and frustrated Vlad hovered though the air until he was directly in front of the ghost shield. "It has been hours she-witch and still not so much as a hint of Maddie Fenton."

Sighing Desiree uncrossed her legs and stood up. "I don't know what to tell you. I cast the spell and I felt the power from your wish. Something must have happened."

Hearing what he did not want to listen to Vlad's hands glowed a neon pink. "I have waited 20 years for this. I've waited long enough. If I find that my wish wasn't granted and soon I will personally guarantee you that my experiments will be as painful as possible." A hard high stakes staring contest erupted between the former ghost genie and the powerful halfa. Both of their eyes burning respective signature flames. His patients at an end, Vlad raised his head ready to snap his fingers to electrocute his captive.

But before he could put his fingers together the third vulture henchman glided through the transparent floor and perched on the control consul next to his brother. "Boss, you have a guest at the front door."

Turning to the henchbird Vlad angrily asks. "Well, who is it?"

"I don't' know precisely boss. She said her name was Maddie and that you knew her."

Vlad looks at his henchbird for a moment before turning back to Desiree with a blank look on his face as she gives him a smug smirk. Suddenly two black rings appear around Vlad and change him back to his human form. Turning to the stairway Vlad announces. "Computer, sentry mode. You three follow me and transform into your public forms."

"Yes boss." The lead henchbird answered as he and his two brothers enveloped themselves in their own wings before their green ectoplasm morphed them into black suit clad humans with the only similarities to their ghost forms being the red fez's and black circular sunglasses.

As Vlad walked down the front door in side of the grand entry hall he ordered. "You two, cover the exits. You, stay just out of site. We don't know if this is a trick yet. Be prepared for anything." The henchbirds nodded as they moved to their positions. Vlad then walked to the front door and took a deep breath before opening it. The second he did he was met with what could be the most beautiful thing he had seen in 20 years. At his front door was none other than Maddie Fenton, standing in a quite literally stunning red dress that highlighted her trim figure and large breasts while carrying a light brown hand bag on her left shoulder. After a moment of just standing there admiring her body Vlad lightly coughed as he readjusted his red tie. " M-Maddie, what brings you here? And may I say how lovely you look."

Maddie gives a dreamily smile. "Oh I just thought I'd come by and say...hello."

Vlad grinned. "Well, I'm happy to hear tha-"

"Vlad, I know we've had our, differences. I know I'm with Jack and we have a family but...would you like to get a drink with me?" Maddie interrupted awkwardly with a sad yet hopeful smile on her face.

After a moment of hesitation Vlad's grin turned into a sinister smile. "Oh I'd be happy to my dear." Vlad then snaps his fingers twice. Vlad then offers his arm to his long time love who happily takes it, holding his arm against her chest right in-between her breasts which Vlad can't help but enjoy. As they walk down the paved lead way a shiny classic black limousine with a large white M on the hood drove up in front of them and parked on the curb. "I know just the place and we'll be going in style. Just as we deserve." Maddie giggles as she hugs Vlad's arm tighter against her chest, smothering it further in her cleavage. Vlad's right eye twitches as he feels the soft yet firm pillowy goodness through his Cashmere suit.

XXX

"Well?" Desiree asked impatient as she tapped her foot against the containment field.

A victorious smile on his face Vlad answers. "The wish was a resounding success, or at least it will be in a few moments."

"Only a few moments?" Desiree joked.

"I'm gonna let that one go. I'm in far too good a mood to allow you to ruin this night for me." Vlad sighed in delight. "You have just made this a very happy partnership. Don't screw it up." Vlad then turns to leave toward the stair way before looking back at Desiree. "When I get back your going to continue being scanned. Until then you'll be kept inside the containment field. Vultures."

"Yes, boss." All three of the henchmen squawked at once.

"I'm only going to say this once. I have waited 20 years for this night. Do not. Under any circumstances, on pain of death, disturb me."

"We understand boss." The lead henchman answered with his brothers nodding.

"Try to enjoy yourself tonight Desiree." Vlad says as he phases through the floor.

With a sinister smirk Desiree quietly whispers. "Oh I will."

When Vlad finally made his way to the 'chamber' he stopped just as he got to the door, he readjusted his tie, and took out a small bottle from his internal suit pocket positioned it in front of his lips before he opened his mouth and sprayed a mint smelling mist into it...twice. Putting the bottle back into his internal suit pocket, Vlad gave a nervous sigh. Feeling heated Vlad whipped the top of his forehead and felt the sweat on his hand. "Oh, butter-biscuits." Vlad complained as he took out the small red handkerchief from the outside front pocket on his suit and padded his face with it to clear away the flop sweat.

"It's alright Vladdie. Sure, you've waited 20 years for this. Your going to have the night of your life with the woman of your dreams. But she's being controlled. No matter what you do. She will love it. There is no need to be nervous." The nigh all powerful half-ghost said as he took quick deep heavy breaths for a few moments to try and shake off the nervousness he was feeling. After that moment was over Vlad put the handkerchief back into his pocket and gently yet loudly knocked on the door. "Oh Maddie, may I come in?"

"Oh Vladdie, sure you can." Masters heard the angelic voice sing.

Feeling the same nervousness wash over him again, Vlad readjusted his tie one last time before grabbing hold of the gilded knob and slowly opened the door. Walking into the room Vlad mustered as much confidence as he could and announced. "Here I am my dear I-"

Vlad stopped himself as he looked into the red and black clad room as he saw in the center of it the fabled crimson round love bed. The bed itself had its matching crimson semitransparent drapes completely closed around the bed with only a small slit allowing an opening directly in front of him, though he couldn't see anything through the slit. But what he could see was through the semi-transparent drapes. He could view his dream woman's silhouette, specifically that she was sitting on her knees. But that wasn't what awed him though. What paralyzed the nigh invincible half-ghost billionaire was the fact that the silhouette highlighted the legendary ghost hunter's equally legendary breasts which showcased her...intellect along her trademark Sci-fi Bob Haircut which showcased her scientist background. Surprisingly though, what Vlad didn't see was the ghost hunter's curvy frame but instead saw a straight line silhouette just below her breasts down to the bed's mattress. "Oh my cheese log."

"Vlad, is everything alright?" Maddie 'innocently' asked.

Compulsively, Vlad readjusted his tie and nervously spat. "Oh yes, every thing's fine my dear just ah...just ah, well you could say enthusiastic."

"Oh Vlad, you're not nervous are you?" Maddie 'gently' asked as Vlad could see through the crimson drapes that Maddie placed her left hand teasingly on top of her chest, just above her breasts.

Readjusting his tie rougher now. "Oh heaven's no! Why would you think tha-"

Vlad instantly halted when he saw the object of his 20 year obsession grab hold of the crimson drapes through the small opening and slowly, teasingly slid it open. Revealing the beautiful ghost hunting scientist in a red nightgown smiling seductively at him. The nightgown that Maddie was wearing covered her large breasts with a deep scarlet lace bra like material that was clearly a size or two too small for a woman so well endowed. Below the breasts however was similar to the drapes that she had just moved aside as hanging off the bra like garment on top was a silk cloth that flowed down to the mattress. Though sadly Vlad still couldn't see anything else as his beloved was still sitting on her knees as she smirked at him.

"Oh, nothing Vladdie dear." Maddie teased before she slowly lowered her hand from the top her chest to the top of the nightgown, sliding her fingers in her large luring-disarming cleavage. Maddie's smirk only grew as she saw and heard Vlad gulp. "Call it a hunch."

With his hands still on his tie, Vlad blushed as he stammered. "W-Well l-i-i-ik I said. I-I'm enthus-thusiastic."

"Oh, Vladdie. Your stuttering just like back in college when you asked Harriet out to go see Ghostbusters." Maddie giggled as she caught Vlad's eyes momentarily dropped to her breasts as they danced to their owners laughter.

Vlad wanted to roll his eyes as he remembered that day as it was really Maddie herself he was asking out. She only assumed it was Harriet he was talking to because she could only see him as a friend. Well, not any more she couldn't. Regaining his famous confidence, Vlad let go of his tie and reaffirmed his hands behind his back before he started walking up to the bed. "Well, it has been a long time since then my dear." Vlad stopped as he stood a good three feet from the bed, looking down at his wondrous obsession. "We've both grown."

"Ohhh, don't I know." Maddie said seductively as she reached her left hand to Vlad's crotch before she slid her index and middle finger up the zipper line, feeling what must be a painful erection. Maddie grabbed hold of Vlad's belt buckle as he bent down from the surprise. "Now please, come here." Maddie asked with an aggressive yet alluring tone as she pulled him closer to her.

"Oh, cheese logs." Vlad said as his nervousness returned. Looking down at Maddie, Vlad saw as she expertly unbuckled his belt before abruptly yanking it out of his pants and tossing to the side. All the while she looked up meeting his gaze with a seductive, almost patronizing smirk. In all his years of power and loneliness since his accident all those years ago, Vlad had never felt so small and helpless. The feeling so paralyzed him that he couldn't even so much as flinch as Maddie slowly slid down the zipper on his pants, all the while rubbing the tips of her fingers against his throbbing erection. "Ooohhh..."

Looking up at Vlad, Maddie wouldn't be surprised if her smirk got any smugger. For some reason seeing one of the fifty most powerful men of America, and one of thee most arrogant people she had ever met, practically at her mercy just made her so happy...and wet. Sliding her thumbs into the two front belt loops, Maddie pulled down the pants until they were on the floor. The moment she did she saw Vlad's boxers along with his flinching erection trying to bite its way out. Looking back up at Vlad with her same patronizing smirk the ghost hunting vixen raised her left eye brow. "Black boxers with red pinstripes?"

Painfully blushing Vlad nervously chuckled. "I-I-I like things to m-match."

"Oh, you always did have a sense of style Vladdie." Maddie teased as she grabbed hold of the top sides of the boxers. As quietly as he could Vlad quickly breathed in and out as the woman of his dreams pulled his boxers down to the floor on top of his pants. The second she did his cock shot out at attention. The one eyed snake hiding under the gray bush stared Maddie down in the face. Completely unsurprised Maddie, with the same near arrogant teasing smirk touched the underside of Vlad's erection with the tip of her index finger. "So the carpet does match the drapes." Maddie teased as she slid her finger down from the tip to the base of this erection.

Vlad instantly tipped his head back in pleasure. "Ooohhhhh Maddie. you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

Sliding her finger back up to the tip Maddie teased. "Oh, I have some idea." Maddie then dropped her hand. Instantly Vlad looked back down in horror at the patronizing smirking woman. "Though, why don't you tell me how long?" Maddie asked with her mouth wide open in an 'O' shape to further tease the billionaire.

Feeling his face heat up again, Vlad compulsively grabbed hold of his tie with his left hand and tried to readjust. While his right hand grabbed and pulled out the handkerchief and started padding his face. "I-I-I-"

Vlad was interrupted when Maddie got up from sitting on the bed to now on her knee's so she was at his eye level as she grabbed both of his wrists. Vlad instantly froze up, paralyzed in nervousness and fear as the woman of his dreams slid up her hands from his wrists until they were on top of his hands. Still staring straight at him with the same near arrogant smirk, she then pulled out the handkerchief from his hand and tossed it on the floor and then pulled the now free hand down. With her hand now free, she pushed Vlad's hand off of his tie before expertly untying the tie until the knot was gone and just like the belt before it, yanked it off and tossed it to the same corner as his handkerchief.

Without a word between them the dominant and legendarily beautiful ghost huntress and the now almost pathetically meek billionaire philanthropist/secret ghost hybrid continued their staring contest. One had the same arrogant patronizing smirk. The other, the same tomato red mask of confidence that did absolutely nothing to hide the apparent fear. Maddie laid her hands on top of Vlad's chest and rubbed across it in circles, feeling the intense heart beat on top of the steady firm muscle. Vlad let out a small groan as he flinched, almost vibrated from her touch.

Maddie then slowly slid down her hands until they reached the buttons and freed them from their cashmere restraints. Soon enough the suit was completely unbuttoned and she slid it off of its frightened owner and onto the floor around his pants and boxers. Maddie then got a look at Vlad's white linen shirt. Tired of waiting Maddie just grabbed hold of the chest area of the shirt and using the muscles she developed during her long career as a ghost hunter she ripped it apart, knocking all of the buttons off before tossing it into the same pile as Vlad's belt, handkerchief, and tie. Vlad was positively more frightened now than he had ever been in his life, even more so than his first day in the hospital after the accident when he legitimately feared for his life...but was also more turned then ever as he stood naked in front of the girl of his dreams in sexy lingerie.

Before he knew it Maddie wrapped her black leather clad arms around his neck just before resting her head on his left shoulder. When she did Vlad couldn't help but notice the smell of ectoplasm, machine oil, and lavender. 'Odd but powerful combination. Just like her. Just like us.' That notion was soon forgotten as Vlad felt Maddie press her magnificent breasts into his now bare chest. He felt the two fleshy orbs against his chest, only covered by a thin layer of cotton. He was so enchanted that he didn't even notice Maddie pull him down onto the bed next to her as she lay on top of him.

Feeling his erection throbbing against her thigh Maddie readjusted herself so that she was straddling the billionaire, sitting on top of his waist just above the calling man meat. As she lay there on top of him, her legs on both sides of his waist, her breasts pressed against his chest, and her head laying on top of his left shoulder. The huntress placed both of her hands on top of Vlad's shoulders and hoisted herself up so that she was sitting on top of the now stupefied 1%er. Seeing that Vlad's eyes were practically fixated on her breasts, Maddie reached over to her left and grabbed hold of her hand bag and took out two neon green glowing ecto restraints with Jack Fenton's face engraved on them. She then grabbed hold of Vlad's right wrist and cuffed him to the bed post nearest to his arm before she did the same to the next one.

Watching the two fleshy fun bags dance to a rhythm he couldn't hear, Vlad saw the magnificent D-cup breasts jiggle and bounce to the slightest movement. During all this Vlad had on the dumbest happy smile on his face and couldn't be more content. Right up until they were covered by an evil black leather clad hand. Shaking his head violently from side to side, Vlad snapped out of his stupor. The second he did he remembered where he was and who he was with. Fear and joy washed over the man as he laid there and suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be standing but was now laying down. Panicking, Vlad looked around and saw that he was cuffed, hands and feet to the bed posts used for the drapes on the circular bed. His face dripping with fear and flop sweat Vlad looked back at the woman of his dream and saw that her patronizing smirk had turned into an almost egomaniacal grin...something he would know about. "M-Maddie my dear, Wha-What is the meaning of this?"

"Ooooh, I'm Sorry Vlad," Maddie teased as she slid off of the billionaire and onto the bed. All the while never allowing Vlad to see anything under the sexy but tinted red nightgown. "but you just looked so... Whats the word?" Maddie then slid off the bed entirely and walked over to the dresser across the room, all the while the red nightgown was just long enough to deny Vlad the sight of anything more than he has already seen. When she made it to the dresser she had her back turned to the trapped ghost hybrid. Vlad tried to break free or phase his limbs through the cuffs but it was pointless struggle as they must have been ectoplasm inside or on those restraints she used on him. It made sense as she was a scientist of spectral energy on top of a ghost hunter. Out of options Vlad tried to lift his head to at least see what his beloved was doing, only for his own erection to block his view of anything from Maddie's magnificent head down. Oh cruel irony. "Ah, nervous is the word I was looking for!" Maddie said as she continued her search, what that search was he had no idea. But judging by the course this night was going he didn't know if it was good or bad. The very fact that he didn't know frightened him...but the fact that he had no control terrified him.

As the sound of Maddie's search continued his fear and desire of and for Maddie climbed and climbed until he could no longer handle the uncertainty. "Maddie, what-"

At that moment Maddie turned back around to face him, but unfortunately he still had the same problem of his own erection for the woman he 'loved' blocking his view of her. Denying him the knowledge of what she was currently doing. The only thing he could see was her face and the same arrogant, patronizing, humiliating smirk as before. "Oh, I'm sorry Vladdie. I lost track for a moment there. I was looking for something."

"Awwww, I'll forgive you my dear if you tell me why you have me chained up." Vlad asked in a pathetic begging tone.

"Didn't I just tell you Vladdie?" Maddie condescendingly teased. "You just looked so...nervous from me just undressing you, I thought that you'd jump off the bed and race out of the room naked like a rabbit. And we couldn't have that. You've waited 20 years."

"Oh, I assure you Maddie, that would never happen. "Vlad insisted as he shook his head from side to side.

"Oh I don't know about that Vladdie," Maddie said as she shook her own head. "You didn't see the look on your face as I undressed you. You-you- you just looked soooo...pathetic I guess would be the right word."

"Maddie?"

"When I undress Jack he has the biggest smile on his face, and he actually talks dirty to me as I do. He might not be very good at it, but its charming that he at least tries. You? You froze up, stared at my tits the whole time, and looked like you were going to piss yourself. Honestly, if anything it made me think of my children and how they would probably go through in their first intimate experience. Do you have any idea how much of a turn off that is?"

Rage swelled inside of the billionaire. "Wha- How dare you speak to me like that woma-"

"I have to admit Vladdie," Maddie said as she walked over to the side of the bed. When she did Vlad finally got a good look at her again and but instead of his usual Sherlock Scan he would do when caught in disadvantaged situation his eyes were immediately locked on to Maddie's voluptuous bouncing boobs inside of her nightgown. Seeing his distraction Maddie rolled her eyes. "Before today I hated, no, thats not the right word. I despised you. For your treatment of Jack. Your treatment of me. Even though he has been your only friend for god knows how long, and I'm married to the man. And ever since that time you...offered yourself to me at your cabin. Ugh! I have been in a happy marriage for over 20 years and our son was in the room for god sakes. What did you expect to happen?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that. Before this afternoon I honestly never wanted to see you again, ever! But today, when me and Jack were working, I was hit with this blue smoke and then suddenly I saw you everywhere. I saw you on billboards, in the clouds, on TV. Even as I was driving down the street! Every man, woman, child and animal I saw had your face and I-I-I felt something. Something for you. Something strong. The more I tried to fight it. The stronger it became." Maddie explained as she stared off into space with a blank expression. For the first time since he came in the room Vlad had on the famous arrogant high end smirk he was known for as the knowledge that his wish did the one thing he never could: control Maddie Fenton. Snapping out of it, Maddie looked back down at the smirking billionaire. "I knew I had to have you."

At that moment Maddie raised up her hands each was holding something. In her right hand she was holding a ball-gag and in her left she was holding a condom. Maddie then slid back on top of the bed next to Vlad and stood on her knees over him. She then dropped the condom next to her side before she opened up the ball-gag over Vlad's mouth. But unfortunately for he the second she tried to put it on him he shook his head violently from side to side like a pouting child about to be fed his vegetables. Frustrated, Maddie sighed before a light bulb appeared above her head and the same smirk reappeared. Closing his eye's hard and his head buried in the soft pillow Vlad tired desperately to keep the one control he had left: his mouth.

"Oh, Vladdie?" Maddie asked in her irresistible teasing voice. Unable to help himself Vlad opened his eyes and when he did his mouth instantly dropped open as she saw Maddie crossing under her chest to smush her breasts together, making them look even bigger, almost spherical and the bra of the nightgown even smaller. But it was short lived as the second Maddie had an opening she slapped and strapped on the ball-gag over the spectral billionaire's mouth. Vlad groaned as he struggled to get the gag off. As he did Maddie rolled her eye's again. "Honestly Vlad, you remind me of my children when I first tried getting them to eat solid food. They'd close their mouth, whine, and avoid the spoon as much as they could." Vlad stopped struggling and glared at the ghost huntress. "Don't give me that look young man." Maddie joked waving her finger at the 'proud' man.

Maddie then got back up off the bed and walked back over to the same dresser as before but unlike earlier she instantly found what she was looking for before turning around. When she did Vlad's eyes instantly widened to the size of dinner plates as he saw a large purple dildo with a white hard plastic handle at the end. Walking back over to him Maddie said teasingly. "Ohhhh don't worry Vladdie," Maddie whipped open the paper bag. "We're going to have some fun!"

Maddie then set down the dildo next to the condom on Vlad's right before she slid on top of Vlad, hovering over his lap just beyond his erection. Looking down at Vlad, Maddie saw the incessant and obvious panic on his face. With the same patronizing smirk she has had all night, Maddie rolled her eyes as she sat the open paper bag over Vlad's head and left it there just above his eye brows. "Oh relax Vlad. Its not that big a deal. Me and Jack do this every Tuesday." Maddie explained as she grabbed the dildo to the sound of Vlad's loud surprised wimpier. "Oh yeah," Maddie nodded. "then Wednesday I'm the one in cuffs and he's the one with the dildo. Then Friday is role playing night. Ah, good times." Maddie explained with a happy smile on her face. Snapping out of it Maddie looks down at Vlad and see's the sad and painful tears rolling down his face. Maddie's happy smile is replaced with her familiar patronizing smirk. "Lets you and me have a good time right now."

Maddie then pressed the activation button on the dildo handle and instantly the purple plastic sex toy started vibrating in the ghost huntress' black clad right hand. Vlad's eyes widened even larger than before as he saw the very same hand holding the vibrator approaching his face. The billionaire was helpless to do anything as the sex toy closed in inch by inch. Vlad was certain he was going to vomit but the moment before it was going to impact his eye the hand swerved up to his forehead and Maddie grabbed hold of the paper bag. Still panicking, Vlad looked up planning to see the look on Maddie's face only to catch and focus on the fact that her free hand was behind her back and even beyond the defining buzzing of the vibrator he could hear the zipper being pulled down. Words could not describe the amount of pleasure he was feeling to finally seeing the most magnificent sight in all the worlds and plains of existence as he saw the red nightgown slowly slip down Maddie's breasts and reveal her... Vlad's vision was suddenly blocked by the thick brown paper of the bag. Vlad roared through the ball gag as Maddie tossed the nightgown off to the side. For whatever reason, Vlad's cries of frustration of rage was the most enticing sound she had ever heard.

***Several Hours Later***

Laying on her front Maddie felt that her legs were numb as they usually were every morning, and for the same reason. Uncrossing her legs, Maddie stretched and woke just enough from to realize that what she was laying on had to be thee most comfortable thing in the world. Pulling her left hand back from hanging off the ledge of the bed she instantly felt the velvet Silk. Gripping hold of the sheet below her with her left hand Maddie grabbed hold of the blanket on top of her with her right and slowly pulled it over her head as she pushed herself on to her back. Once she was on her back Maddie moaned as she let go of both the sheet and the blanket and stretched her arms and legs. But the moment she did she felt a something warm and bony next to her left.

Maddie instantly began feeling around the bony object thinking that there might be a threat in her bed, but soon that notion and fear left her as felt that the object was long and as cold as a corpse. Maddie sighed in relief as she shook her head at her husband bringing on an unfinished invention to bed. She smiles at the memory of the many times she chastised him not to but he never listened. Maddie grabbed hold of the blanket on top of her and pulled it down enough so she could see as she turned her head to her right.

Maddie opened her eyes to the thankfully dimly lit room and saw the familiar brown paper bag over her husband's head. Shifting on her side toward him Maddie hummed. "Hmmmm Jack, you awake?" Maddie could only hear a dim muffled noise as the bag shook a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must still have the ball gag on." Maddie said as she shoved the red blanket off her naked body and on top of her husband before she pushed herself off her side and on to her knee's. With a loving smile Maddie grabbed the top of the paper bag and yanked it off. But instead of seeing the Fenton clan raven hair, loving cobalt blue eyes, and the dopey smile behind the red ball-gag. Maddie instead saw the ratty silvery gray hair, panicking Midnight Blue, and a dreadful face of fear behind the ball-gag.

"VLAD?!" Maddie shrieked as she jumped away from the billionaire, landing on her side on the floor. Jumping back up on her knees to make sure her worst nightmare is not happening only to find that the (small list of why Vlad is bad from Maddie's prospective). Indeed, Maddie saw that Vlad had his wrists and ankles bound to the four posts on the bed with her and Jacks 'special' ecto cuffs and the very same ball-gag that Maddie and Jack have been using since they first tried it in college. Standing up with Olympian athlete level speed Maddie demanded in shock. "What are you doing in our be-" Maddie stopped herself when she looked around 'her and Jack's' bedroom. Instead of the messes of junk from their inventions or the orange and blue jumpsuits laying around the floor. Even the blue tinted wall and sheets of the bed were nowhere to be found. Instead what Maddie saw looked like a small S&M sex lair, but too tiny and light compared to what her and jack would like. The bookshelves, the stone fireplace, the fuck couch, and the 'love bed. It was all so wrong. Looking down at Vlad, his bone skinny stature and scrawny arms were poor replacements for the lovable muscles and blubber of Jack.

"But, ho-" Maddie asked before the events last night came flooding back to her like a dam burst. The kinky Dom blind sex she and Vlad had last night, She was wearing that dress her sister gave her that she had been saving for a special occasion, the dinner at the fancy restaurant that she could have never been able to afford before, the drive to the Masters estate where she saw Vlad's face on literately anything that had a neck, the fire at her lab in Fenton Works, then the...the blue smoke and then nothing! Maddie shook her head violently from side to side as she remembers the craving, the hunger, the need for Vlad the night before. Maddie instantly shifted to her left and bent over as all of the contents of the ironclad stomach of the ghost hunting scientist mother exploded on the ground before Maddie herself collapsed to her knees in the moss green vomit.

Back in the bed Vlad looked to his 'beloved' and her obvious disgust at the memories of last night. He knew things were going to turn ugly very soon. Vlad looked sporadically at his restraints on his wrists and ankles. He sees the glowing neon green wires interconnected though the reinforced steel of the cuff. In one last act of desperation Vlad tries to slip his left hand through the restraint, only for it to tighten and adapt itself to his movements like it had done the entire night. Vlad pressed his head hard against the expensive soft silk pillow his head was laying on yelling through the ball gag from frustration. "YOU!"

Vlad turned to the angry woman's voice and saw Maddie staring at him with murderous intent in as angry tears rolled down her eyes and standing in such away that screamed she was going to rip him apart. "You monster!" Maddie screamed as she ran to the bed and grabbed Vlad by the throat, smearing the vomit all over not only him but the bed. Choking the life from Vlad, Maddie screamed. "You horrible, horrible monster!" Maddie then pulled her arm back for an assault before she punched him with all her might. "NNNNAAAAAHHHHH!" Maddie screamed as she hammered Vlad in the face again and again and more. With her entire life of experience fighting ghosts, those karate classes, and punt up frustration of not just her family life but the betrayal and horror at someone who she once called 'friend'.

Minutes later the moment was over. Maddie was still sitting on knees on top of the bed next to Vlad. His face dented, bloody, and almost unrecognizable as laid there unconscious. Blood slowly oozed from his nose, lip, and mouth as tears rolled down his eyes. Looking down at her own hands Maddie saw how bloody they were and how they now flinched from the constant assaults. Gripping her hands into a fist, Maddie raised her arms in the air and gave a mighty roar of rage and revenge. Maddie then Jumped off the bed just to the right of her vomit on the floor, ran to her bag on the counter and pulled out a large latex and rubber garment with large and thick red goggles. Holding the object in her left hand Maddie dug into her bag again and pulled out a small ecto-pistol. With both the garment and the pistol in her hand Maddie did one final look around the room, her face murderous and her left eye twisting from rage.

***Secret Lab***

Sitting in the same cheap steal chair Desiree kept the same smug smirk she had since she last saw Vlad. The three henchbirds saw this and after a bit looked at each other. The two lieutenants shrugged at their leading brother who turned back to Desiree. "Yo, lady. You gonna stop making that face its creepy!" Desiree simply crossed her right leg over her left in response. Annoyed the lead henchbird glided to just before the ghost shield and directly in front of Desiree. "Listen you harmless halfa. You're trapped in there, we're your jailers. You do what we say," The henchbird stopped to raise his wings up with two main feather's close together to snap them. "or you're going to have some cripy wings." Desiree simply started bobbing her crossed foot up and down as a response. The lead heanchbird squawked. "Fine, have it your way!"

The henchbird snapped his feathers but instead of Desiree being electrocuted like when his boss did it before, the lights of the secret lab flickered before blacking out completely for a moment before the red emergency lights activated. Leaving the lab in a dark Scarlett hue.

"What was da-" The henchbird was interrupted when an inferno of green flame erupted from in front of him and hurled him all the way across the room. Once the foul made contact with the ecto-laced granite wall the henchbird fell to the ground smoking and still.

The other two lieutenant henchbirds looked at their fallen brother before turning back to their prisoner. Desiree herself slowly stood up from the chair, her fists engulfed in green flames. "Now what was that about crispy wings?"

XXX

Desiree hummed 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' as she finally made it to the end of the hall. When she did she instantly saw the busted down wall. Desiree couldn't help but think it fitting, considering the near endless smoking ecto-plasma scorch marks she saw on the halls and the portraits she came across on her way.

Stepping over the destroyed mahogany wood that used to be a door, Desiree made her way into the place once known as the 'chamber'. Just like the halls outside there were scorch marks left from the hot ecto-plasma blasts, any and all furniture was ripped to pieces if not wholly destroyed. Even the impressive bookshelf was still partially on fire.

But all of that paled in comparison compared to what lied in the middle of the room. The large circular bed with the Manor's once mighty master lay naked, bloody and unconscious. Desiree could not help but laugh at the sight of one of thee most arrogant and powerful men she had ever met outside of a king's court of high lords at her place and time of birth, was now so utterly helpless, humiliated, and defeated.

"Incredible. Truly incredible! How this wish had turned and twisted in upon itself without my involvement. Oh praise the gods!" Desiree laughed again as she raised her hands in the air for a moment, her fists bursting with ecto-flames in a deserved sense of victory.

After her moment was over Desiree walked to just in front of the former nigh unstoppable halfa and stared down at his bloody naked human form. "Did you really think you could control me? Manipulate me? Or the highest crime of all your arrogance? Thinking I would allow you to have my reality warping powers?"

Desiree gently slapped Vlad's now limp shlong and his ball sack underneath. Vlad instantly flinched as much as he could while he groaned in pain in his unconscious state. "But for compensation I will take your empire." Desiree said as she freed Vlad's wrists and ankles after. Vlad, while still unconscious, sighed in relief as his arms and legs could finally readjust themselves.

Desiree raised and pointed her hands at the helpless halfa billionaire before they were engulfed in a green inferno. Vlad was then instantly lifted up out of the now destroyed bed. "Come now, its time to take you to your Pin̄jarā."

 _Well thats it. I hope you liked it. Like I said, this chapter was where things got dark. And hopefully this is as dark as things get. I'm not a sadist or a goth. Dark themes have their place but its wise not to over-rely on them just for the sake of it. Just a piece of advice._

 _But yeah, instead of the usual dynamic of the hero and his merry band of hunters try to find and fight the villain, its actually two villains coming face to face._

 _Now if you haven't heard or figured out by now this story is about applying real life consequences to the actions of characters in this story. Example: Tucker uses a ghost's power to roofie a girl to sleep with him. The second she comes too she calls the police and declares rape. Star is known as a bad person and drinks while under age, people say that she got hammered and don't take her that seriously when something legitimately bad happens to her._

 _This chapter epitomizes the trope 'reality ensues' like no other. Vlad tries to manipulate a centuries old ghost to do his bidding, try to replicate her powers, and uses her abilities to finally have the woman he's been obsessing over for 20 years. Yeah... turns out that even near powerless the centuries old ghost is actually very smart, seductive, and used him instead of the other way around. The woman he's been after? Yeah, turns out that a borderline nut-bag scientist action girl who wears a spandex jump suit all day is actually VERY kinky in the sack and constantly compares you to her husband and the happy marriage they've had for 20 years... oh and after she wakes up she comes to her senses, beats the crap out of you and threatens your life if she ever sees you again after robbing your blind. Go figure._

 _Now about the mini-lemon between Danny and Sam... yeah. When I wrote that I thought 'why wouldn't Danny use his ghost powers during that?'. Did you like it._


	7. fellowship

_Hello everyone, I have to say I apologize for my long absence. To be honest, this happened because I had a hard time looking for a good partner. Yeah, almost a year to the day. But I am back and I found a partner who will hopefully work out. That partner's name is none other than the Brod Road. I look forward o working with him._

What you wish for

Chapter 7- The fellowship.

Sam Manson felt like she was in a constant state of orgasmic bliss. It didn't matter that she was currently pressed high up against a wall, her head so close to the ceiling of her room. If she ended up getting a headache from banging her head a few times, it was worth it. It didn't even matter that her current activity was causing her to thump against the wall repeatedly. She had the house to herself, after all. All that concerned her was the young man thrusting into her for what seemed like forever, his ghost powers keeping the duo afloat. If she were more observant, she might have been surprised that he even had enough concentration to float as it felt to her like he was using all his strength to fuck her. She might have even thought of how awkward it would be if their rough sex somehow ended up pounding a dent or even a hole in her wall.

Try explaining that one to parents…

But she was nothing but ecstatic, having happily wrapped her arms and legs around him as best she could. She finally had her man, her superhero. Granted, she could have done without the crap at the mall. She still had yet to torch the cheap MLP towel that Danny had to buy for her. But she couldn't argue with the end result of her near-disastrous wish. At this point, her tongue was quite acquainted with Danny's as her mouth met his for perhaps the 100th time that night.

Right then, she felt it coming, another climax. Judging from his hardened grip on her, she figured Danny was just about to hit his too.

Afterward, Sam was thankful that Danny had the wherewithal to slowly lower them both to the floor, rather than just let his power go right then. Positioned on top of him, she looked down at her tired lover, his eyes closed, his breathing as heavy as hers from exhaustion.

"Th-that…. was…. ah-maziiiing…" she stammered, her reeling mind failing to come up with anything else to describe what had just happened. "H...how was it… for you, handsome…?" she panted, attempting to sound seductive despite her current lack of breath. Danny didn't respond. She frowned slightly but assumed by his panting that he was still catching his breath so he could talk properly. "Hmm… How long have we… been doing this anyway?"

Still not getting a response from Danny, she glanced toward her nightstand where her alarm clock lay. Her eyes widened at the time.

"We've been at it around 5 hours!? …..Holy crap...!" A part of her had to assume that their impressively-long performance might have been some sort of effect from Desiree's wish-granting. Although, she did take a moment to imagine what it would be like if she and Danny were just naturally that long-lasting in bed every time…

As thoughts ran through her head, she gingerly lifted herself off of Danny, his dick sliding out of her with a wet 'pop'. But as she tried to stand straight up, she almost fell back over as her legs turned out to be quite unstable, the muscles being very sore from the recent activity. She realized that the 'you won't be able to walk straight for a week' line that some guys use to brag about their ability actually had some truth to it as she took one slow step at a time toward her private mini-fridge. She needed water. With a hand on the nearby wall to steady herself, she opened her fridge and clumsily fished out a bottle of fresh water. Standing back up and taking a swig, she turned back to the rest of her room and it suddenly hit her.

They had somehow successfully made love literally all over her room. Their clothing was scattered all around the room, her bra somehow hanging off of her ceiling fan, which was on at the slowest setting. Wasn't it off before? Her bedsheets looked like they were yanked, tugged, and pulled in every conceivable direction, one of which was on the floor. The items on top of her dresser and her computer desk were forcibly knocked asunder and also on the floor, even her laptop. A closer inspection revealed that they had indeed screwed on top of both surfaces, judging from the damp globs of Danny's oddly-green splooge and Sam's own love juices… Why Danny's semen was green, Sam didn't know, other than a possible effect of being half-ghost.

She became very thankful of her preference of sending the mansion's staff on vacation whenever her parents went away! She shuddered to imagine any of their reactions to this sexual disaster area. And of course, if any of them had to clean this up, surely her parents would be notified of her activity.

"Great… It's probably gonna take another 5 hours to clean all this up." Sam sighed. "… Still worth it, though." she muttered aloud as she took more wobbly, slow steps, this time toward her personal bathroom.

"You just rest, Danny. I need the bathroom for a bit." she said as she walked by the halfa that hadn't moved since she got off of him. He still kept silent.

Closing the door to her bathroom, she unavoidably came face to face with the large bathroom mirror. Letting out a small yelp of surprise, she practically jumped backward before realizing that the messed-up being in the mirror was herself. Her hair was tangled, strewn about, and disheveled to the point where it reminded her of how Danny mentioned that he couldn't get his hair to cooperate other than how it normally appeared. In fact, other than being green from half-ghost jizz, her hair currently looked like that one time he actually tried slicking his hair back with hair gel… How that happened to him, she still couldn't figure that out. Her mascara had ran and smeared all over her face.

As if that wasn't enough, a good amount of her body was as green due to the sheer amount of semen that Danny ended up smearing over her. It made her look like a messy Gothic version of She-Hulk. She then understood what it was like to look and feel like a cheap hooker after a gangbang. Not caring anymore about avoiding messes to clean, she sat her now-slimy ass down on the toilet, needing to relieve herself. As she thought more about how time with Danny, she smelled something foul. A combination of sweat and semen wasn't exactly pleasant to smell, now that her euphoria over finally getting her man had fully passed. What she needed was a shower.

Moments later, with warm water running and the remains of her encounter sliding off her body and down the drain, Sam's mind turned toward the immediate future. Sleep seemed like a pleasant thought, but her bed was as trashed as the rest of her room. It probably would be best for her to at least get a start on fixing her room. Maybe Danny would like to do something with her, now that she had his attention. But that could be later. There was still the matter of finding Desiree. She could have gotten even stronger within the five hours the two spent consummating their new relationship.

While she thought on things, the temperature began to drop despite the warmth of the water. Knowing the familiar sensation, Sam realized she was no longer alone in the bathroom.

"Hey, Danny. I gotta tell you… That was the best time of my life. You sure know how to make a girl feel great. But if you're looking for some shower sex, I'm afraid I'm too worn out for another round. Could you wait in my room please?" she said, sounding happier than what her Goth lifestyle normally allowed her to be. As before, the boy didn't respond at all. Nor did he leave, as the temperature refused to warm back up.

"Danny? Are you ok?" she tentatively asked, beginning to feel concerned about the boy's unusual silence. Once again, she was greeted with nothing. From what she could tell, Danny didn't even move.

"Alright, Danny, I know we both thought we were great, but I didn't literally screw your brains out, did I?" she jokingly suggested, a nervous chuckle escaping before she could contain it. Absolute silence, except for the sound of running water. Feeling put off but annoyed, she opened her shower curtain slightly and stuck her head out to say something, but was stopped by the creepy look on Danny's face. It was completely expressionless, devoid of any sense of humanity. Worst of all, as Sam stared at her bizarre new boyfriend, she noticed that his eyes were completely white.

The 'eye-less' look reminded her of the idea of lost souls, wraiths, or undead that were under the control of some necromancer. But that just couldn't be. This was Danny. She figured he was probably stringing her along on some prank.

"Uh… Danny? Ok, joke's over now. You got me. Heh… Everything alright? You, uh… need a shower too…?"

Danny just stared…and stared….and stared…

"Ooookaayy…." Sam muttered, mostly to herself as she drew the curtain shut again and resumed her shower, hoping that Danny's prank would end soon. If his goal was to creep her out, he was certainly doing a fine job of it. A couple of minutes passed and she was finished, drying herself with a towel inside the shower, not really inclined to open the curtain again in case Danny was still keeping his spooky façade going. But the time inevitably came. Sighing, she drew back the curtain, expecting the blank stare from her 'brain-dead' boyfriend.

There was nobody there.

'Hm… Good. He's probably snickering back in the bedroom or something. Ugh… How immature.' she thought, stepping out of the shower. Turning around to close the shower curtain, she ended up looking deep into the white nothingness of Danny's dead eyes. Stumbling backward with fright, she almost lost her grip on the towel wrapped around her. Her annoyance grew.

"Danny, cut it out! You win, okay? You scared me! Can you just drop the act already?" Sam huffed, glaring at her halfa. A small part of her began to wonder why she wanted him for a boyfriend. As with so many times before, Danny didn't respond at all. He didn't even flinch when Sam reacted upon seeing him there. Sam became concerned. "Danny…?"

More staring…

"You're beginning to scare me. Just stop it, Danny…" Sam said, finally pondering the possibility that the hybrid before her wasn't really her Danny. He still remained, motionless and staring…. "Danny, stop it!" Sam ordered loudly. She knew he had seen her wrath before and he knew better than to risk getting her combat boots taken to his ass. But her fears grew when he didn't even respond to that.

"You're… not Danny right now, are you…?" Sam asked nervously, slowly making her way to the door back to the bedroom. It then hit her. Desiree. This mindless stalker state must be a side-effect that she caused!

'Shit… Well, this isn't the first time our leading superhero's been taken out of the equation… I'll just find her myself… Somehow… Yeah, that's it…' her mind rambled as she exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and hoping that this creepy Danny would just stay put and sulk there for the time being. Boyfriend or not, a vapid shell of a person she knew was just a tad more than Sam's Gothic tendencies would tolerate. At least with the Circus Gothica incident, Danny was being directly controlled by that cheap Joker knockoff with that orb he had. You take away the controlling item, problem solved. Here, Danny just seemed to be a mindless drone, no free will, no motivation, no humanity at all….for now. Who knows what Desiree had set in motion from here on out?

Before she did anything, Sam realized that she needed to get dressed. Opening her closet, she took a quick look before coming to the conclusion that her clothes would no longer fit her. Grumbling about her current luck, she turned to go over to her dresser to see if she had anything bulky or baggy there. Before she could take one step, she noticed that Danny had followed her out of the bathroom, standing in the doorway. Sam was both horrified and a little amused to discover that he was getting an erection. Horrified because of his mindless state, amused because it was good to know that she could have that effect on Danny, even in his current predicament.

'Dammit, now what? I can't go to FentonWorks… Danny might just follow me and it'll get totally awkward if I have to explain why he's brain-dead and naked… Can't get to Tucker either. He's probably still in prison… Crap.' she thought, keeping a wary eye on Danny as she slowly started making her way to the dresser. She then noticed her phone vibrating on her nightstand. 'Huh? Who's messaging me?'

Keeping her guard up, just in case Danny did anything sudden, she got to her phone and noticed that all the missed calls and text messages were from Tucker.

'Wait… They wouldn't let him have any tech in prison. Maybe he's on house arrest! Well, it's a start, I suppose….' Knowing where she could go, she dug through her dresser drawers until she finally found something in the lower drawers. Having to bend over to reach the lower drawers, of course, caused her towel to ride up just enough to give the spellbound hybrid quite a view of most of her sexy pale ass. She obtained two articles of clothing that could possibly do the job: A large Greenpeace hoody she had gotten off a t-shirt cannon from one of the protests she had attended and the baggy sweatpants with a green ghost emblem etched on one of the legs she had gotten from Mr. Fenton when he thought she was joining the poorly-named 'Ghost-Getteers'.

Putting both items on, the clothes fit her admirably enough, the bagginess of them nicely covering her enhanced figure.

'Good thing I kept these around! At least I won't be busted for indecent exposure. Although with Desiree's wish, I probably could flirt my way past male cops….' Sam shuddered involuntarily for having thought of something so shallow and… Paulina-like.

"Now, Danny, you stay here while I—" Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by the fact that Sam had unwittingly come face to face with said halfa as she turned toward the door. She stumbled back in surprise, but before she could even regain her bearings enough to scold him, he gently pulled her face to his and began kissing her. Like instinct, she returned the kiss. Drone or not, the body was definitely all Danny.

'Mmm… I could stay like this forever… Mmmm, foreverrr…' her mind clouded over in a mix of love and lust as she felt his hands dip south, worming their way beneath her sweatpants while he manages to push her back against a wall.

'That's it… Grab my ass, stud… Mmm… Wow, he's practically trying to suck my tongue out of my mouth. Two can play that game… ' As she was beginning to try and out-tongue Danny, her phone began to vibrate again from her hoody pocket. 'Ah, my phone…. Shit! Tucker! You've got poor timing.'

Her mind back on track, she tries to gently shove him off, but that just makes him squeeze her ass and kiss her harder. The harder she tried, the more stubborn the sex drone became until she finally had no choice but to use all her strength to push him down to the floor.

"Enough, Danny! I have to go and find a cure for you, dammit! Then you can knock me up! Ugh, no, wait! I mean, then we have to catch Desiree! Then, after everything's back to normal, you and I are gonna have a long talk. Ok? Just… just stay here!" Sam exclaimed, flustered from the fierce make-out session. Naturally, Danny ignored her, getting up and reaching out for her again, lips puckered.

Backing up, Sam steeled herself to barrel past her crush if necessary. She then notices that she's right next to her dresser. Keeping her eyes on Danny, she quickly yanks open a random drawer and hurls a small handful of clothing at Danny. The halfa sees what flies past him and, almost like a dog, goes after them. Her eyebrows raised, she looks over at the open drawer and immediately resists the urge to roll her eyes. Her panty drawer. Of course….. Turning her head forward again, she is surprised to see a happy, if still brainless, halfa in front of her, one of her panties hanging off of his mouth, again like a dog having fetched a stick. This wish was really starting to get bizarre…

Even so, she could use this to an advantage. Quickly yanking one of her fancier pairs of panties out of the drawer, she waved them in front of Danny, who dropped the pair he had in his mouth.

"Ya see it, Danny? You like these?" Sam asked in a playful voice. She then pressed them up against Danny's nose. "Get a good whiff, boy. You smell me on these?" She teased. If she had any desire to do any sort of kinky pet role-play with Danny in the future, that desire immediately died right then. Along with some of her dignity, of course. "Want 'em, boy? You want 'em? Huh? Well…" She turns and quickly pulls her window open. "Go get 'em, boy!" She exclaimed, tossing the panties out as far as she could.

With the halfa momentarily diverted, it was time to move. The sooner Desiree was captured, the better off things would be at this rate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's fist rapidly and repeatedly pounded on Tucker's front door as she demanded to be let in. It hadn't taken long for Sam to make the run over to the troubled techie's house, just a quick cab ride, that was no problem. The issue was the aforementioned techie himself. She didn't know how long it would take Danny to pick up her trail again. Still, better to get indoors before she could be spotted…

"C'mon, Tucker! I know you're in there! You have to be!" Sam said loudly as she kept barraging the door with her fist.

"Who is it?" came Tucker's voice after about a minute of her knocking. Was it her or did he sound snide? Either way, she had little time.

"Dammit, Tuck, you know it's me. Listen, we're alone against Desiree now. Danny's been… brainwashed. If we don't stop her crap now, who knows what she'll do to this world! Lemme in and let's figure out a plan." Sam said quickly, appealing to whatever loyalty to the trio's protective cause Tucker should have. Unfortunately….

"Oh, now you come to me about getting the job done. Now! After Danny's somehow been disposed of, I'm your second choice, huh? You couldn't even bail me out of jail or this ridiculous house arrest with your family's millions! It wouldn't have taken long, ya know! But no, you two thought it best to just leave me there! While cracking jokes, I might add!" Tucker ranted, clearly angry. Sam gulped. He did have a point. Of all the times to forget about how useful her fortune could be.

"Uh… Alright… Yeah, alright, we should have paid bail. Fine, my bad. Sorry, Tuck… Can you just let me in now?" Sam said, looking around for any sign of her spellbound best friend/lover. Thankfully, there was no sign of ghostly activity or even a head of messy black or white hair in sight. However, her gratitude toward fate was soon cut short.

"How about you wait out there as long as I waited in that cell while you allegedly went after Desiree? Then we'll be even." Tucker said, a dry chuckle following as if to seal Sam's fate of being left out in the open for any wayward horny halfas. The techie wasn't stupid, or at least, he didn't believe himself to be. He had a suspicion that there had to be a reason why Sam wanted to come indoors so bad, other than planning ways to find Desiree. If they wanted to plan, he could clearly hear her through the door.

Sam would have given anything to be able to punch through that door and smack some sense into her friend. She had to think of a way in before things took a turn for the worse. Brainstorming, she could only come up with one plan. The very thought of it rocked the remains of her dignity and sent a cold shiver through her spine, it was so degrading. But it was either that or some new tech and clearly, she had no wondrous technological marvels on her…

After taking a quick look around to ensure that there wasn't any pedestrians or too many cars going by, she turned her attention to the door again.

"Tuck…? Look, if you let me in, I'll…. I'll let you see with THESE!" Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she lifted it up until her enhanced breasts were loose but quickly hidden behind her arm as she teased tucker through the look hole of the door. For what it was worth, the loud gasp and rapid unlocking of the door meant that her plan worked. Not even waiting for the door to fully open, she shoved her way inside. With the slam of the door, she immediately tore into her friend verbally.

"Tucker, in case you forgot, we have more important things to….. uh… Tuck?" she trailed off, noticing the techie's vapid expression. A moment's inspection revealed that his eyes were definitely not on her face… Looking down, she noticed that she forgot an important step of her ploy: Putting the hoody back on. Quietly muttering curses, she jammed the shirt back on as fast as possible.

"Anyways, you have no right to be mad at me, Tucker! If you hadn't gone on your little rampage with that wish of yours, you wouldn't have been thrown in jail! No means NO, computer brain! Our job is finding villains, not getting laid!" Sam shouted. She could not believe the urge to wring his neck over that.

"Really? And how's your luck with that again? Ah, right. No captured genie and Danny's apparently taken out, so you say! So who the hell are you to bust me about slowing progress here? Especially since it looks like you either got some quick-ass surgery done or you used a wish yourself, because….well…." he trailed off, his hands gesturing over Sam's new form. "…God damn, you're sexy…"

Sam felt weird that her friend that she always saw as a weird perv was complimenting her looks.

"Whatever. We'll talk about that later. Danny's apparently fixated on constantly having sex with me and…" Sam stopped herself when she saw the incredulous look on tuck's face. "OH, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Yeah, I used a wish but why would I literally wish for sex? Ugh!"

"Manson, your wish was the same as mine. I just skipped a step. Admit it!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hmm… Knowing you, you probably wished that Danny would notice you? The classic 'I want out of the Friend Zone' bit? Seriously? You went with that? And now you're surprised Des, the screw you over genie, made Danny, what? A mindless fuck zombie with you as the target? That's a basic twist to a standard wish. How'd you not see that coming?"

"I said shut up!"

"I don't think so Sam. For once, you're knocked off you're high horse and ah… how you handling it?"

"Tucker, seriously. Danny is a brainless monster right now. We both know how powerful he is. If he just sneezed too hard, he could blow up a house, and he's after me. Guess where we are?" Sam asked gesturing around Tucker's living room.

"Fair, enough. But this is not over."

"Oh, that's a fact. But for now, you have any idea- Wait, where are your parents? I half expected them to answer the door and tell me that you're grounded or something."

"Ah, they're off trying to find a lawyer cheap enough to take our case without bankrupting us. Now that I also have a charge of illegal weapon possession, these vultures pretty much want everything we have. I mean, who wants to defend an armed teenager when you see a public shooting almost every time you turn on the news? The cops raided my place and found my stash of Fenton weapons. So, if I don't want my family to be homeless bums, I'm gonna be serving a sentence of… what, 20 years? Something like that? It's cheaper for my parents to just defend themselves with a lawyer on whatever lesser charges the cops gave them and throw me to the wolves, I figure." He noticed Sam opening her mouth to say something. "Don't start Sam, you still got no right to talk."

"Sorry, Tucker. You know how I am on this. Women's rights and everything…" she apologized, a noticeable hint of passive aggression to it. He at least had a point. There was no sense beating a dead horse.

"Yeah, yeah… Hmm, I wonder why the Fentons didn't get investigated when they found out the source of the anti-ghost weapons. I mean, one would think the pigs would get nervous about the idea of homemade weapons." Tucker mused, the thought having just occurred to him.

"I dunno. Probably a perk of being fully licensed scientists. Ya follow the rules, ya get to do stuff. Fairly simple. What's your excuse?" She answered, radiating sarcasm. Almost too eager to climb on that high horse of hers.

"I was horny. She was a bitch." Tucker shrugged.

"TUCKER! For fuck's sake, man!"

"What was your excuse again? Oh yeah, you're a stalker. You finally had a chance to screw the guy you've been praying to since kindergarten. Say what you want about me Sam, but I was just a one time thing. After it was done…." Tucker snapped his fingers. "That was it. Star, the school slut, had her free will back. And honestly, I'm fine with that. But you, you wanted Danny, the hero of Earth and the GZ, as your permanent love puppy."

"I am not hearing this right now! We can talk about who's in the right later. We need to focus."

"Speaking of, I guess we should figure out how to get Desiree… One thing's for sure. We need to get her in the Fenton Thermos. Somehow, when we caught her the last time, doing so managed to reverse the effects of her wishes." Tucker said, deciding to settle the argument later. They didn't exactly have all day.

"Agreed. And doesn't everyone forget the kind of crap that happens too?"

"Really?" Tucker raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, unless you're a half ghost who sealed her in the first place. In freshmen year, Des turned you into ghost hulk."

"I don't remember that"

"Danny did, I was sick at the time and he told me everything. Including how you and no one else remembered."

"Wait! I remember the time we fought Des in sophomore year. It was during Paulina's quinceanera. Danny didn't have his powers. But what you said about halfas being immune can't be true. He didn't remember anything. Neither did I. But you did, because you were wearing the specter deflector."

"What are you onto, Tucker?" Sam asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What I'm saying is, Des screwed us. We can use her to un-screw us. All we need is her, the thermos, and a few specter deflectors. Everything will be back to normal."

Right as Tucker said that, the sound of a screeching car outside got their attention. Curious, they walked over to the nearby window and looked out just in time to see another car barely avoid a hovering mind-addled halfa, aimlessly floating about over the street. But strangely he was inexplicably back in his usual Hazmat costume but with a fading whisp tail instead of legs. More than likely, thankfully, hiding his spectral erection had to have had in his state.

"Oh ho… You must be quite the beast in bed, Sam." he quipped. Before Sam could dispute that, they heard a zombie-like moan of Sam's name from the brainwashed superhero as he continued to hover down the street, lazily looking left and right. That, combined with the winning grin on Tucker's face, shut the Goth up.

"Fun time's over. Better split before 'Don Juan' out there thinks to look in here." Tucker said, quickly moving over to a cupboard and opened up a drawer, digging around until he found a ball-peen hammer. Sam, still annoyed, took the hammer from him and struck the ankle bracelet as hard as she could, intentionally nicking his ankle along with breaking the bracelet off. "OW! Damn, Sam...! That's gonna sting for a while… Well, we're all freaks or fugitives at this point. What's one more crime?" With that, they rushed toward the back and burst through the door. However, halfway through the Foley backyard, they both heard an excited cry of "SAAAM!" from above as the nymphomaniac in question dropped down to the ground, landing in front of his obsession.

"Shit! He's here…. What was that you said about blowing down a house? he said, chuckling as the Phantom lurched toward Sam.

"If you don't cut that out, I'll make sure the cops find you!" Sam threatened as the two teens backed away from Danny, back toward the Foley house.

"You can't and we both know it, Sam. Now either we find a way to ditch Lover Boy or else you're going to have to be a nice 'rich hottie' and let the 'sexy gardener' tend to your 'bush'." the techie countered, keeping an eye on the mindless halfa in case of any sudden moves.

"I swear, when this whole thing is over…" she started, feeling Danny's blank eyes staring at her. How she wished it was the normal Danny gazing at her body with such awe…. Upon retrospection, that was a bad choice of words to think! She silently swore to herself that she would stop wishing and start doing from then on out.

"Just do something!" Tucker said as Danny started growling at Tucker for some reason. The halfa pointed a finger at him and continued groaning Sam's name. Despite his nerves at the unpredictability of the drone before them, Tucker couldn't help rolling his eyes at this. At least the real Danny wouldn't be the insanely-jealous type. "I don't think the 'pool boy' wants his 'banging a lonely housewife' scene to be a threesome!"

That did it. With a loud shriek of rage, Sam reached into her pocket, withdrew something, and charged at her spellbound crush. As the drone was surprised by his target's sudden action, it was easy for Sam to run past him and stop behind him. Before he could start turning around, his vision was blocked and his nose became flooded with a scent most pleasing. Due to the effects of the wish, the scent made him reluctant to even try to take off whatever was crammed on his head.

"That's it, Danny! Breathe it in! Breathe it all in! Just TAKE IT!" Sam yelled in complete frustration as she held the pairs of black panties onto his head, arranged to block his vision and his nose, almost like an assassin using a plastic bag. After a few moments to determine if he'll be distracted enough to keep the panties on, Sam let the blinded halfa go and started running off. "Move it, you asshole!" she barked at the completely surprised Tucker, not even looking back.

Tucker took a moment to stare in absolute amazement at the horny Danny's new 'helmet', not wanting to believe what had just happened. As the halfa slowly stumbled forward, moaning in satisfaction at the smell of Sam's crotch or ass or both, the techie shook his head.

"I so wouldn't be surprised if Danny turns out to have a used panty fetish after this…" he grumbled as he followed after the raging Goth, leaving their addled friend to his devices. He had a feeling where Sam was planning on going.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After another short taxi ride, the duo reached the familiar home of the Fentons, made ever so unique with their Ops Center lodged on its roof. Sam, as before at Tucker's, pounded on the front door with a fist as Tucker just stood idly behind her, nonchalantly eyeing Sam's new form and admiring Desiree's 'handiwork'. Despite barely caring for the moody Goth, Tucker couldn't help feeling a little turned on, now that she wasn't yelling at him.

The door opened after a few moments. Thankfully for them, it was Jazz that had answered. She barely got out a friendly 'Hello' before the two burst into the house, shut the door, and fumbled for the nearest Fenton security panel which operated the house's patented ghost shield.

"Uhh… Care to explain, guys? And Sam, what's with the… err… What is that? No way you got plastic surgery!" Jazz asked as she eyed the Goth's thicker, bustier form.

"Long story short, a powerful ghost's on the loose, she turned me into this, she framed Tucker for sex crimes, and…. well… uhh… she sorta… turned Danny into a mindless yuts…" Sam spat out as fast as she could.

"How?" Jazz asked, barely managing to process the information Sam gave her, but alert when Sam mentioned what happened to Danny. Yup, anything involving her brother and she's all business… Just then, there seemed to be a thumping noise from just outside. Going to a window, the three teens noticed the subject of their conversation, mindlessly pressed against the shield, as if determined to go forward no matter what.

"Of the 'mindless drone' variety, exhibit A…" Sam dully explained, once again feeling a brief burst of pity for her would-be boyfriend's dilemma.

"Yeah, she really turned him into a SAM missile and I don't mean 'Surface-to-Air Missile'." Tucker joked. The two teens just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You sure this ghost didn't warp Tucker's sense of humor too, Sam?" Jazz asked as she walked away from the window, heading toward the stairs.

"Ouch… Alright, I deserve that one too. Jeez… Is this 'Bash Tucker Day'?!" Tucker fumed as he and Sam followed the redhead. Sam rudely elbowed him in the side as she passed by him, a silent way of telling him he was still on thin ice with her. Only for him to kick his foot in front of hers and trip her, his way of making it clear how much her opinion matters to him.

A couple of minutes later, the trio found themselves in the Ops Center. Tucker went to work on one of the various computer consoles, intending to look up what they could use to possibly find and defeat the elusive genie ghost. Sam looked down from one of the windows, solemnly watching her crush continue to press himself against the shield in a stupid zombie-like manner, like metal drawn to a magnet. A 'magnet' named Sam…

"So… Where's the family, Jazz?" Sam asked, not bothering to take her eyes off her unfortunate hero.

"Gone. It was kinda strange, really. Mom came home last night, really mad and with a large sack of money. The sack even had a large dollar sign embroidered onto it, like out of a cartoon. She grabbed Dad, demanded that they go on a second honeymoon for a month, and stormed out. It was so weird, seeing Mom literally drag someone as big as Dad out of the house like that… She returned to pack up some things and place me in charge of the house. I've been here alone ever since." Jazz explained, shrugging. The logical member of the Fenton Siblings began to wonder if she needed to examine her own head.

"Well, that explains why they haven't been informed yet…" Tucker mutters to himself, which gets Jazz's attention.

"Informed about what?" asked the redhead. Sam shot Tucker a quick glare before interrupting the techie's sputtering attempt at a response.

"Uh, he means that… uh… well…" Before she could go any further, the gears seemed to turn in her head as things seemed to click into place. "Wait a minute… Why else would your mom want to have a honeymoon when she's angry…?"

Jazz had to admit that, as much as she hated when people changed the subject like that, Sam did bring up a good question. Who ever heard of wanting to get romantic when angry? That wouldn't usually happen unless… Right then, it clicked for Jazz. Something had happened. But what? "I dunno."

But ironically, it was Jazz's guess that helped the other two realize what could have happened, what MUST have happened. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, their grudge momentarily forgotten for now. Their expressions told each other that they both had realized the same thing.

"Vlad!" They both said.

Tucker immediately abandoned his computer search in favor of a new project. Thanks to the Ops Center's tech, Tucker had more than enough of what he'd need to hack into Vlad's database, specifically his security cam footage. Thanks to a back door Danny had him find a long time ago, to keep an eye on his worst enemy. It would just take a little while.

"What? Are you sure he's up to something?" Jazz asked as she looked over Tucker's shoulder. Sam joined them after a moment.

"We're talking about the guy that just won't get over your mom. He had to have at least said something. I'm just gonna try to hack into his network and see what that jerk's been up to." Tucker answered, the conversation not breaking his stride with typing in the slightest.

Tucker's attempts to break into the Masters database ended up taking a couple of hours. As they grew bored and took another look out the window, Jazz and Sam noticed that Danny was no longer in sight but they could still see regular shimmers against the shield. Indicating that Danny was still there and besieging the wall but now invisible.

"We got to do something about him… This is just getting sad." Sam remarked, getting a little upset that they could do nothing for his condition for the time being.

Eventually, just after the second hour of waiting, conversing, and watching Danny, Tucker let out a proud exclamation of victory as he finally succeeded in getting past Vlad's impressive security measures.

"I almost didn't think I could do it, but I finally got in. Should've expected that much protection for somebody like Vlad. Let's see if our theory's true… Hmm… Security tapes… Let's try yesterday…" he commented as he clicked around, making numerous screens appear depicting different areas of Vlad's home….as well as key areas of Amity Park and even some specific areas, one of which Sam noticed immediately.

"Wait, he bugged MY ROOM?!" Sam said in a panic. What was worse was the timeline of the security feed when Tucker started to play the previous afternoon's footage as the trio got an eyeful of Danny and Sam's time in bed. The nerd respectfully closed out that particular screen, but Jazz already seen enough.

"Oh, what the hell, Sam?! Seriously?" Jazz asked outraged.

"Yeah..." Sam groaned, not looking forward to being psycho-analyzed and given one hell of a lecture.

Tucker fast-forwarded through the multiple screens of security cam footage until he finally spotted Maddie come into frame on the monitor displaying the front entrance. Playing it at normal speed, they watched as Danny's mom talked with the manipulative arch-villain. The teens began to grow concerned when they saw Maddie smile and cling onto Vlad's arm before leaving the mansion. Tucker fast-forwarded the now-eventless cam footage until the villain and matriarch came back from who-knows-where. Maddie took off for what turned out to be Vlad's bedroom while Vlad disappeared. His vanishing act only took 5 minutes before the group caught him on camera again, this time in a hallway leading to said bedroom. The evil halfa seemed to be nervous about something, which made the trio apprehensive about where this footage might go.

Jazz's worry grew immensely when Vlad sprayed what would most likely be some sort of breath freshener into his mouth.

Tucker suddenly clicked off the security cam footage, not wanting to see the supercriminal star in his own sex tape with his best friend's mom. In fact, the mere thought of that old bag of bones that was Vlad actually getting some made Tucker green in the face. A brief glance revealed that Sam and Jazz were also looking a bit sickly.

Seeing the footage might have been the better idea, as the three teenage minds kept churning out mental images as they stewed about what they had just seen. In turn, this caused the heroes to frantically search for a trash can or toilet to puke in. Sadly, there was only one trash can nearby. It was quite awkward to see the three jamming their heads together around the poor bucket as they unleashed the contents of their stomachs into it, the stench alone being a potent biohazard.

"Thanks for the nightmares tonight, Vlad…" Tucker groaned, spitting out some leftover bile and vomit remnants.

"Like you didn't deserve it!" Sam said with a sneer. At least she found a bright side to this. Still, Vlad would pay dearly for the mind trauma.

"Oh, shut it, Sam… In any case, at least this confirms one thing. Vlad must have captured Desiree and forced her to use her wish-granting powers. Why else would Mrs. F ever even think about banging Vlad? Mind control!" Tucker theorized as he searched the Ops Center for something. For what, the girls weren't sure until Tucker opened a hatch on a wall and discovered his paydirt. Weapons. Lots of Fenton weapons and anti-ghost gear.

"So, we're going to Vlad's mansion?" Sam asked, catching a plasma rifle that Tucker tossed her way.

"Ya think ol' Vlad would just let Desiree go? Not happening. After Himself and Danny, Des is probably the most powerful ghost we know of out there. He ain't letting that go."

"And we're gonna toss her right into the Ghost Zone. Yeah, I'm sure she'll be ever so grateful…" Sam responded, eyes rolling in sarcasm as she knew that this 'rescue mission' would most likely have quite a few complications.

"Uhh… What about my brother?" Jazz asked, having gone back to the window. Of course, Danny was still trying to force his way through the ghost shield by sheer will alone, judging from the vibrations of the shield where his invisible body was struggling.

"I got something for him. I did manage to create one thing here instead of at my house, another attempt at trying to help Danny catch ghosts easier. Thankfully, I left it here. It's just ironic that I have to use the only one I made on Danny himself… Sigh…" With that, he went to another compartment and withdrew a small metal orb.

"Heh… You hoping Danny will want to play catch, Tuck?" Sam chided. She knew there was more to the object. The joke was literally 'just because'.

"Ye of little faith… It's a spectral EMP bomb. Instead of wiping out electronics in a certain radius, this baby makes ghosts within a certain radius unable to fight. One-hit knockout, right here. I will warn you that this also affects Fenton weapons, due to having ectoplasm involved in their design. Keep your weapons off while I toss this at him. Otherwise, we might as well be bringing prop weapons to a stage play." Tucker explained, holding the orb toward the other two. If the situation wasn't so serious, he'd bask in the feeling that he was like Q from the James Bond franchise.

Jazz looked worried. Sam noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jazz, he'll be fine when this is over. Tuck's device shouldn't kill him. Besides, if we don't, he'll probably just follow me and end up getting in our way."

"Oh, don't try telling me there isn't a small part of you that actually would like it if Danny resumed 'getting in your way'."

"Burn!" Tucker declared, a shit-eating grin on his face as he saw the Goth's face turning crimson from embarrassment.

"Let's just go!" Sam grunted, choosing a few weapons and storming out of the Ops Center, the sound of Tucker's snickering taunting her as she left.

As the ghost shield came down and the metal orb hit the ground in front of the hovering Danny, unleashing an oddly-beautiful display of vibrant neon green energy that affected nothing except for the brain-addled halfa. Unfortunately, because he was invisible at the time, no one on the team knew where he was. He could have been just in front of them, or blasted off to parts unknown.

If Vlad truly had Desiree, what would be next? The Green Bay Packers winning Super Bowls for the rest of eternity? Knowing him, that was a distinct possibility… As if things couldn't get any more absurd.

"One halfa, neutralized." Tucker muttered as Jazz closed the door to the Op Center with them all walking down the stairs, ready for a fight.


End file.
